If that's what it takes
by Kira Dumont
Summary: Hermiones va a un instituto normal, tiene amigos y es feliz, hasta que sucede algo que la afecta a ella... y a Draco Malfoy, su peor enemigo. ¿Qué sucede entre ellos? ¡Un UA sin magia! TERMINADO
1. Chapter 1

_¡Hola!_

_Esta historia es un **Draco&Hermione**. Lo aviso por si habéis entrado sin fijaros y no os gusta la pareja, que sepáis lo que vais a encontraros. Es un **UA**, lo que quiere decir que, en este caso, **no hay Hogwarts, ni magia ni ná de ná de ese tipo**, tan solo están nuestros protagonistas aunque de una forma bastante cambiada: van a un instituto normal y las relaciones de pareja están algo cambiadas.  
Me inspiré en una historia en inglés que leí hace tiempo de otra chica que hizo un UA con Buffy&Spike (Buffy Cazavampiros) y me gustó tanto que me enganché. Hace como un año que no sé nada ni de ella ni de su historia y no tengo ni idea de por qué me ha dado la vena ahora para escribir un UA también xD francamente, soy rara y ni yo misma me entiendo, pero bueno...  
Espero que os guste y que me dejéis reviews, porque si no recibo no continuo :(  
¡Hasta pronto!_

**

* * *

**

**1**

Hermione Granger siempre había tenido una vida normal. Iba al instituto, sacaba buenas notas, por no decir excelentes, tenía unos padres que la querían, amigos geniales, novio… La vida le sonreía, porque además gustaba bastante al sector masculino y caía bien entre la gente, aunque a veces se asemejase más a un ratón de biblioteca que otra cosa.

Tenía diecisiete años, que pasarían en pocos meses a ser dieciocho, y un físico bastante agraciado: una larga y espesa mata de pelo castaño y ondulado que terminaba un poco más abajo de los hombros, que siempre presentaba aspecto salvaje pero cuidado aunque a ella le costase lo suyo mantenerlo domado; sus ojos eran castaños, almendrados y siempre brillantes; poseía unos labios carnosos y rojos y una nariz respingona. Era delgada y hacía un par de años que la edad le había concedido unas generosas curvas, unas caderas bien moldeadas, unas piernas finas y unos pechos desarrollados.

Sin embargo, no solía vestirse de manera especialmente provocativa. Y no porque no le quedase bien o no la dejasen, sino porque no era su estilo: se encontraba mucho más cómoda con unos vaqueros y una camiseta que con una minifalda y unos tacones quilométricos. Tampoco le gustaba maquillarse, porque lo consideraba una pérdida de tiempo: si su cara hubiese sido hecha para pintarse, sería una pared andante y no una chica.

Era abierta y divertida, pero se tomaba muy en serio sus estudios, a veces demasiado, y solía ponerse histérica ante la presencia de exámenes que luego siempre se sacaba con sobresalientes. Era muy perfeccionista y sus amigos la apreciaban por ello, aunque a veces los volviese locos con los pequeños detalles.

En la pandilla de la que formaba parte estaban también Ron Weasley y Luna Lovegood, que salían juntos y estaban a punto de cumplir un año como pareja. Ron era alto, pelirrojo y pecoso, bastante atractivo aunque un poco simplón. Luna era rubia y tenía expresión soñadora constante, y no era para menos, porque la chica parecía vivir en otro planeta y era bastante excéntrica, aunque todos la apreciaban porque era sensata para la mayoría de las cosas y siempre hacía reír. También estaba Ginny Weasley, la hermana de Ron, un año más pequeña. La chica era pelirroja y muy guapa, y ligaba mucho, pero a Ron le gustaba jugar a ser el hermano sobreprotector.

Luego, estaba el novio de Hermione. Harry Potter. Un chico de negro pelo alborotado, gafas, unos impresionantes ojos verdes y un cuerpo atlético y bien formado. Capitaneaba el equipo de baloncesto del instituto y era un conquistador consumado. Sin embargo, todo el mundo coincidía en que, desde que estaba con Hermione, parecía haber sentado la cabeza al fin. No era mal chico, quizás un poco chulo, pero con su grado de popularidad, él podía permitírselo.

Hermione tenía mucha suerte de estar rodeada de tantas personas geniales y lo sabía. De hecho, tenía mucha suerte con todo lo que le había tocado, y también lo sabía. Y daba gracias por ello.

En cambio, aquel sábado por la noche, la vida no le parecía para nada fantástica. Estaba en pijama, tirada en el sofá con una enorme bolsa de patatas fritas, viendo la televisión sola, pues sus padres habían salido de cena. Harry le había dicho que aquel fin de semana iba a estar estudiando y que por ello no iba a poder salir con ella. Herms nunca había sido una persona particularmente dependiente, pero estaba en ese tipo de días en que lo único que quería eran mimos y no le apetecía salir sin él.

Por eso, los estudios de su novio la habían confinado a casa.

Cuando la película que estaba viendo y de la que no se estaba enterando de nada dio paso a un intermedio, sonó el teléfono. Ella no lo cogió ni al primer ni al segundo timbrazo, porque contaba con que lo hiciese su madre… cuando recordó que su madre no estaba. Entonces, se apresuró a chuparse los dedos para quitarse la grasa de las patatas de ellos y descolgó el auricular.

-¿Diga?

-¡Hermy! Soy Ginny. ¿Al final no vas a venir con nosotros? – preguntó su amiga, con un estruendoso jaleo de fondo al otro lado de la línea. Sin duda, el Circolo debía de estar hasta arriba.

-No me apetece – respondió ella, a desgana.

-Ron me está picando para que te insista. Anda, ven, que por aquí hay una marcha tremenda… y un montón de tíos buenos – Hermione alcanzó a imaginar una sonrisa viciosa en la cara de Ginny – El equipo de fútbol del College ha venido por aquí también.

-Con los chicos del Wayland tengo bastante – replicó ella, divertida.

-¿Qué más da? Mirar no es malo.

-En serio, no me apetece nada…

-Me da igual, no es bueno quedarse en casa y el lunes te arrepentirás. ¿Acaso tienes algo mejor que hacer?

Hermione lo pensó: estaba en el sofá, mirando la tele sin ver nada y poniéndose como una cerda de grasas y coca-cola. Sí, decididamente, allí había algo que no estaba bien. Se puso en pie, decidida y cargada de una nueva animación.

-Vale, espérame dentro de media hora a la puerta.

-Ok, nos vemos.

-¡Hasta ahora!

Colgaron, y al otro lado de la línea, Ginny se giró hacia Ron y Luna, sonriente y satisfecha.

-¿Y bien?

-Dice que en media hora está aquí, tengo que ir a buscarla a la puerta y…

Sus palabras se perdieron al vislumbrar algo por encima del hombro de su hermano. Éste, que tenía a Luna tomada de la cintura la miró, sin comprender, y se giró para comprobar qué había visto su hermanita. Lo que vio hizo que su cara se tornase del mismo color que su pelo, dándole el aspecto de una zanahoria gigante. Luna, que también lo había visto, soltó un pequeño silbido y miró hacia otro lado.

-No creo que a Herms le vaya a gustar…

oºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºo

Cuando Hermione llegó al Circolo se alegró de haber salido. Aquella calle estaba llena de gente y ruido y el propio local desprendía animación por todas partes. Sin embargo, en cuanto se acercó a la puerta, se percató de que no solo Ginny había salido a esperarla: Ron, abrazado a la cintura de Luna desde detrás, esperaba junto a su hermana, colorado y muy serio. Tanto, que la chica pensó que había pasado algo y al acercarse a ellos, en vez de saludar, lo primero que barbotó fue:

-¿Qué ha pasado?

Ginny se revolvió, incómoda.

-¿Pasar? No pasa nada Herms… - soltó una risilla nerviosa y Hermione empezó a sospechar.

La pelirroja nunca había sido buena mentirosa y cada vez que trataba de ocultarle algo se le escapaba aquel ridículo mote. La miró, frunciendo el entrecejo y después paseó su mirada por los rostros de Ron y Luna, comprobando una seriedad que confirmaba sus sospechas.

-Decidme qué ha pasado – dijo, esta vez sin preguntar.

Ron abrió la boca, dispuesto a darle una respuesta, pero Luna le dio un pisotón que lo dejó sin habla. El chico parecía tremendamente sulfurado y aparentaba estar reprimiéndose las ganas de gritar un montón de improperios. La expresión de molestia de la castaña se acentuó y Ginny trató de distraer su atención con otra cosa.

-Oye, esto se está poniendo aburrido por aquí – dijo - ¿Vamos hasta el parque, a ver si Neville y los demás tienen algo montado por allí?

-¡Qué dices! Neville tiene mañana una recuperación de Literatura, estará estudiando… ¡Además, esto está hasta arriba¿Cómo va a estar poniéndose aburrido? – exclamó Hermione, sonriendo con el cambio de tema y haciendo ademán de entrar.

Ron la detuvo con el brazo, negando con la cabeza.

-Vamos a otro sitio – dijo, con voz ronca.

Hermione empezaba a enfadarse. ¿Qué demonios sucedía allí que nadie quería contarle? Resopló, como un gato enfadado, y se puso firme sobre sus tacones al replicarle a sus amigos.

-Vosotros me pedisteis que viniese y eso he hecho, así que tengamos la fiesta en paz.

Y entró al local.

La chica no acababa de comprender lo que sucedía. Todos estaban rarísimos. ¿Es que había allí algo que…? Miró a su alrededor y lo que vio no la descolocó para nada: ruido, risas, música, gritos, luces, gente bailando, bebidas en las mesas, Harry besándose con una chica en la pista de baile, una partida de billar empezada, el camarero ligando con… ¡Un momento! Sus ojos hicieron el camino de vuelta y se detuvieron en un punto¿Harry besándose con una chica¿OTRA chica que no era ella? La escena pareció congelarse y Hermione casi pudo percibir cómo un helado viento imaginario le congelaba las facciones de la cara en una mueca de ira. Apretó las mandíbulas, furiosa, al ver quién era: Pansy Parkinson, una de las animadoras del instituto que tenía cara de perro enfadado. Notó a alguien a su lado.

-Deberíamos haber ido al parque… - oyó musitar a Ron.

No replicó. Estaba tan furiosa que no recibía las señales del exterior y por un momento sus amigos temieron que se lanzase sobre la pareja para matarlos a ambos. Sin embargo, alguien se le adelantó.

El novio (¿o ahora exnovio?) de Pansy, Draco, había llegado hasta la chica y la había separado de Harry bruscamente, gritando. De pronto, todo el mundo estuvo pendiente de la escena y cuando la gente comprendió lo que había sucedido, muchas miradas se desviaron hacia Hermione, furtivas, buscando la reacción de la chica.

Hermione, en cambio, había superado la fase de la ira incontrolada para dar paso a una vergüenza aplastante por la humillación que estaba sufriendo: su novio le había puesto los cuernos sin ningún disimulo, delante de todo el mundo, y encima con aquella cosa que apenas merecía el calificativo de ser humano. Y, mientras tanto, Draco Malfoy había salido de allí con Pansy, ambos gritándose.

Harry se giró, para soltar un ladrido que disolviese a la multitud, y se encontró de frente con la mirada dolida y acuosa de Hermione. Parecía que el chico fuera a decir algo, pero, sin mediar palabra ni correr, la castaña se dio media vuelta y se marchó al baño, caminando con tanta dignidad como el hecho de contener los sollozos le permitía.

El local pareció recuperar el movimiento y la animación de antes, y pronto nadie se fijaba ya en los protagonistas de la escena. Ron parecía querer seguir a Hermione, pero Luna y Ginny le detuvieron, diciéndole que irían ellas en un momento, solo para dejarle tiempo por si quería llorar sin que la viesen o algo parecido.

Después, irían a rescatarla.

oºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºo

Mientras tanto, en los casi vacíos aseos de chicas retumbaban los sollozos de una chica que estaba encerrada en la última cabina. Hermione nunca lloraba por nada, de hecho, era una chica bastante dura y no solían afectarle tantos las cosas, pero en aquel caso no pudo contenerse. La furia, el sentirse traicionada, la vergüenza, la humillación… todo aquello, recibido tan de golpe y tan mal asimilado la habían afectado y en aquellos momentos solo quería desaparecer del mundo sin dejar huella porque tenía la sensación de que en cuanto saliese de allí, todo el mundo cuchichearía y la señalaría, quizás burlándose de ella o quizás solo cotilleando.

De cualquier manera, ninguna perspectiva le agradaba.

¿Cómo se suponía que debía reaccionar¿Salir y hacer como si no pasase nada¿Sonreír¿Mostrarse tal y como estaba en aquellos momentos? No, era más fácil esconderse, al menos de momento. Ya habría tiempo para cualquiera de las demás cosas.

Se secó las lágrimas con la camiseta y trató de calmarse. Escuchó el sonido de la puerta del baño abrirse y supuso que serían Ginny y Luna, por lo que salió de la cabina para hablar con ellas. Pero se encontró algo bastante diferente. Draco Malfoy, apoyado contra la pared con los brazos cruzados la miraba fijamente.

-Granger. – dijo, a modo de saludo, con su característica manera de arrastrar las sílabas.

Hermione sintió que comenzaba a ponerse mucho más tensa. Lo que menos necesitaba entonces era encontrarse con el rubio. Aparte de que era otro de los implicados en lo que acababa de sucederle, ellos se odiaban desde el primer día.

Draco Malfoy era rubio, de fríos ojos grises, y tenía un cuerpo atlético y bien formado. De hecho, le habría resultado atractivo a Hermione si no fuese por lo mal que se llevaban. Y es que, desde el primer día, Malfoy la había despreciado. Cuando se la habían presentado como la presidenta del alumnado, el chico ni tan solo había estrechado la mano que ella le tendió con una cálida sonrisa. Nada. Se limitó a mirarla de arriba abajo, como si la evaluase, y luego había continuado hablando con su acompañante como si ella no estuviese allí. Resultó que Draco era hijo de Lucius Malfoy, un ricachón que vivía en la enorme casa de las afueras de la ciudad, un pijo consumado que consideraba "indigno" relacionarse con alguien que no fuese igual que él: vamos, podrido de dinero.

Desde entonces, se evitaban en la medida de lo posible, pero a Draco le gustaba demasiado meterse con ella y Hermione se veía obligada a replicarle de forma que no pareciese excesivamente agresiva, pero siempre daba la sensación de ella iba dos pasos por delante de él en todas las discusiones.

Y allí estaba, plantado ante ella, en actitud arrogante y superior, mirándola como si le estuviera haciendo un tremendo favor al hablar con ella. Hermione borró la falsa media sonrisa que había esbozado creyendo que serían Luna y Ginny y le lanzó una mirada que parecía decir "despégate de mi zapato, inmundo chicle". Pasó por su lado sin mirarle y se lavó la cara con agua. El rubio la observó en silencio y cuando la chica parecía a punto de salir de los servicios reaccionó.

-Granger – repitió, en el mismo tono.

-Procura que nadie te vea salir después de mí o pensarán que hemos hecho algo para vengarnos de… - Hermione dejó la frase colgando, apretando mucho los labios, y luego volvió a hacer ademán de salir.

Una mano se posó sobre la puerta y la cerró de nuevo, y la chica pudo sentir a Malfoy hablándole muy cerca de su oído.

-Estoy tan jodido como tú, Granger, aunque yo lo lleve con más estilo.

Ella bufó, escéptica y el chico enarcó una ceja.

-Por si no lo has notado, tu musculitos se ha liado con MI novia – dijo, recalcando el posesivo – Lo que no deja de ser una humillación: TU novio con MI novio.

-No sé cual de los dos debería estar más humillado – observó ella, dejando a un lado cualquier tipo de educación: estaba cabreada¿por qué no descargarlo con él? – Por cierto¿y esa obsesión por los adjetivos posesivos? Es agradable saber que aunque no sepas conjugar un verbo…

-Deja tus ironías, Granger. No es el momento.

La chica se mordió la lengua para no llamarle de todo. Llevaba mucho tiempo callándose lo que realmente pensaba de él como para que su autocontrol durase mucho. Y entonces, tratando de distraer su mente con otra cosa, apreció en que posición habían quedado.

Ella había quedado con la espalda contra la puerta, acorralada, pues el cuerpo del chico, con los dos brazos apoyados a ambos lados de su cabeza, no le dejaba escapatoria por ningún flanco. Y, además, por mucho que la despreciase y ya que el top que llevaba no era precisamente de cuello vuelto, el chico le miraba descaradamente el escote.

Hermione resopló, indignada y le pegó un empujón. Draco, tomado por sorpresa trastabilló hacia atrás y la chica se afianzó sobre sus dos piernas, con los brazos cruzados y la cadera a un lado, en actitud desafiante. El rubio sonrió al recuperar el equilibrio y verla tan chula, ante él, sin demostrar ninguna debilidad, segura de sí misma como para plantarle cara. No podía negar que, a pesar de sus circunstancias, estaba muy atractiva en su papel de chica dura.

La sonrisilla de él no hizo nada más que aumentar su enfado y su impaciencia. ¡Si quería algo que lo soltase ya! No tenía todo el día…

-Granger…

-¡Quieres dejar de repetir mi apellido! Si quieres algo, suéltalo, y si no, déjame largarme porque no seré capaz de seguir respirando el mismo aire que tú sin intoxicarme.

Malfoy se humedeció los labios en un gesto que parecía ser para conservar la paciencia y no ahorcarla con los cordones de los zapatos.

-Mira, hablemos claro, pelo-escoba… – dijo.

Ella negó con la cabeza, chasqueando la lengua.

-No empiezas bien, Draquito…

El chico tomó aire. Cada vez se le hacía más difícil no saltar sobre ella y cerrarle la boca. Para ser tan modosita, tenía una lengua viperina.

-Tengamos la fiesta en paz – murmuró él, más para sí mismo que otra cosa, y luego levantó la voz para ella – Nos han dejado en ridículo delante de todo el mundo… Merecemos una venganza.

Al oír las tres últimas palabras, dos ideas se cruzaron en la mente de Hermione: la primera, que era cierto, y la segunda, que no le gustaba nada el tono que Draco había utilizado para decirlo. Parecía que al chico se le hubiera ocurrido un plan maestro… pero todo lucía como que no iba a gustarle nada.

-Claro – terminó por replicar ella - ¿Tú les sujetas y yo les pego?

-No – los ojos del rubio centellearon – No creo que les hiciera tanta ilusión el haberse liado en público… si supiesen que nosotros hemos comenzado a llevarnos mejor gracias a ello.

-Ya, Malfoy, pero es que tú y yo no… - empezó, como quien habla con un niño pequeño, para terminar con un ahogado gemido de terror - ¡No¡No, no, no, no! Y por si no ha quedado claro¡no!

-Vamos, Granger, es perfecto…

-No, es nauseabundo. ¿Tú y yo…¡Dios, tienes un problema!

La chica se giró hacia la puerta, con la intención más que clara e irrevocable de salir de allí cuanto antes a un sitio donde el chico no fuera a seguir con aquello, pero de nuevo Draco le cerró la puerta, evitándole la salida.

-¿Me estás diciendo que tu noviete el cachitas no se enfurecería si supiese que no es que te haya afectado mucho la ruptura?

Por un momento, unos pequeños flashbacks de Harry completamente fuera de sí al verla con otro, siguiéndola, disculpándose, jurándole cambiar, la asaltaron haciendo que una vocecilla en su mente gritase desgarradoramente "¡Por qué no¡Tiene sentido!". Hermione sacudió la cabeza y se obligó a recordar quién se lo estaba prometiendo.

-Olvídalo. Estás enfermo.

Malfoy puso una mueca de escepticismo.

-Yo quiero que Pansy vuelva, tú quieres que lo haga el idiota de Potter. Busca algo mejor.

Hermione suspiró, harta.

-Tienes una mente muy retorcida.

-¿Eso es un sí?

-Eso es un "ni en broma". – replicó ella, dio media vuelta y salió del servicio.

Dentro, un frustrado Draco le dio una patada a la papelera.

Una vez fuera y aunque la gente todavía le lanzó algunas miradas y se oyeron cuchicheos a sus espaldas, Hermione se sintió mucho mejor. Avanzó entre la multitud, abriéndose paso como podía e ignorando a las personas poco discretas que la observaban, y encontró a sus amigos junto a la barra. Ginny y Luna parecían tratar de calmar a un sulfurado Ron, que amenazaba con deshacerse de ellas en cualquier momento, y que se relajó mucho al verla allí con ellos.

-¡Herms! – exclamó y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

-¿Cómo estás? – preguntó Luna, dejando a un lado su acostumbrado tono soñador a favor de otro preocupado.

-Mejor, gracias.

-Íbamos a ir a buscarte en cuanto la bestia se calmase – informó Ginny, lanzándole una mirada furiosa a su hermano, que estaba demasiado ocupado mirando a la castaña.

Ésta se encogió de hombros.

-No os preocupéis. Casi prefiero que lo hayáis calmado, no vaya a ser cierto eso de que la mala leche se hereda, que conocemos a tu madre…

Luna y Ron sonrieron, divertidos. Sí, ya debía de estar mejor si era capaz de bromear después de algo así.

-¿Visteis a Malfoy? – preguntó de pronto Ginny.

Hermione tuvo la sensación de que treinta quilos de plomo se habían alojado de pronto en sus tripas, pero el comentario que la pelirroja hizo después la relajó en sobremanera.

-Estaba totalmente fuera de sí. Nunca le había visto perder los estribos de esa manera…

-Es que lo que la zorra de Pansy y el imbécil de Harry han hecho no tiene nombre – repuso Ron, enrojeciendo de furia otra vez – Me gustaría juntarlos a los dos, coger un bate de baseball y…

-Ya, Ron, respira… - le cortó Luna, colocando una mano en su brazo, tranquilizadoramente.

Hermione sonrió levemente. Se sentía mejor al ver a sus amigos tan preocupados por ella, y de pronto tuvo la sensación de que siempre que les tuviese cerca, nada iría tan mal. Se sintió muy agradecida hacia ellos. Sin embargo, todo su bienestar desapareció al descubrir unos ojos grises observándola antes de abandonar el local. La chica sacudió la cabeza. No, estaba haciendo bien. Lo que Malfoy le había propuesto era rastrero, patético… y con él, rozaba lo asqueroso. La recorrió un escalofrío. ¿Dejar que la relacionasen con él? Muy mal tendrían que funcionar las cosas como para que…

Cogió el vaso de Ron y le dio un trago largo, sin preguntar siquiera qué era. Sus amigos no se sorprendieron. Después de los sucesos de aquella noche, lo que les extrañaba es que todavía conservase la moral como para no agarrarse el pedo de su vida.

De repente, alguien dio un par de toques en el hombro de Ginny, y la pelirroja se giró. Automáticamente, una radiante sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

-Creí que estabas estudiando para tu recuperación – comentó.

-Me aburrí – Neville se encogió de hombros, algo cortado - ¿Me dejas invitarte a una copa?

Ginny dudó y le lanzó a Hermione una mirada vacilante. La castaña le sonrió, pícara, haciéndola sonrojar un poco, y le guiñó un ojo, dándole a entender que por ella no se preocupase, porque seguramente se marchase pronto y no quería fastidiarles la noche a los demás.

La pelirroja sonrió, algo más contenta, y asintió para Neville. Los dos se perdieron hacia el otro extremo de la barra y entonces Hermione y Luna se quedaron allí, tratando de evitar que Ron fuese en pos de su hermana como si fuera su guardaespaldas.

Apenas un cuarto de hora más tarde, cuando dio la medianoche, Hermione abandonó el Circolo para volver a su casa.

* * *

**_Y, ahora, un review ¿eh? xD aunque sea de tomatazos, porque de los errores se aprende ;)_**

****


	2. Chapter 2

_¡Hola!  
¡Jop, qué ilu¡Cuántas reviews con solo el primer chapter!! que contenta me habéis dejado xD Bueno, aquí tenéis el segundo capítulo. Actualizaré siempre que pueda, pero os aviso que durante la semana lo tengo bastante difícil para escribir y subir capítulos, así que no me lo tengáis en cuenta, por favor ;)  
Besukos y muchas gracias!! Me gustan los reviews (indirecta, indirecta... XD)_

_**Disclaimer**: (que se me olvidó la otra vez) los personajes son de la Rowling, que se forra con ellos, y la historia es mía inspirada en otras iniciativas. Como siempre, yo escribo y ella se lleva el dinero ¬¬_

* * *

**2**

Después de un fin de semana particularmente deprimente en el que, en vez de estudiar que era lo que debería haber hecho, pasó todo su tiempo viendo películas románticas y/o antiguas tirada en su cama con un enorme cuenco lleno de helado e ignorando las constantes insinuaciones de su madre para que dijese qué le pasaba, llegó el lunes.

Hermione no tenía ningunas ganas de enfrentarse al instituto, lugar en el que ya todo el mundo debía de conocer el "pequeño incidente", como Ginny y Luna se habían empeñado en llamarlo, sucedido en el Circolo. Por otro lado, tampoco se sentía con fuerzas para enfrentarse a Draco Malfoy. Conocía al chico. Quizás no se cerca, pero sabía cómo era y también sabía que, cuando quería algo, lo conseguí, costase lo que costase, lo que significaba que si realmente lo que le había propuesto en aquellos servicios iba en serio, tendría que aguantar muchas presiones por su parte hasta ceder. Pero no pensaba hacerlo. La habrían humillado y sería una cornuda, pero la poca dignidad que le quedaba, pensaba conservarla.

Además, sus padres se habían pasado todo el domingo enfadados el uno con el otro tras una fuerte discusión en la cocina. Hermione sabía que las cosas no iban muy bien entre ellos, pero confiaba en que pudiesen solucionarlas sin más problemas, aunque era perfectamente consciente de que no era probable y de que, quizás pronto, tuviese que decidir con quién vivir.

Por todo ellos, aquella mañana de lunes, después de haber dormido dieciséis horas seguidas tras un súbito ataque de llanto por ver Titanic, se despertó muy descansada y con los ojos enrojecidos. Al darse cuenta de lo que implicaba aquel amanecer, tan solo quiso volver a meterse bajo las sábanas y desaparecer del mundo otro poquito, pero su madre entró a la habitación subiendo persianas y despertando a todo bicho viviente, por lo que no le quedó más remedio que resucitar de sus cenizas, cual ave fénix, y resignarse a que, aunque le costase, tendría que seguir con su vida como siempre. Solo al ver lo que su padre había preparado para el desayuno se convenció de que valía la pena salir para ir al instituto: un gran bizcocho redondo de chocolate con almendras humeaba sobre la meseta de la cocina.

Se duchó, se vistió y se peleó con su pelo para que no pareciese tan alborotado como siempre… con nulos resultados. Una vez lista, se despidió de sus padres, cogió su chaqueta y, mochila en mano, abandonó la casa. Atravesó su calle, completamente vacía a aquella hora tan temprana para el resto de la gente, y al doblar la esquina hacia la calle principal se encontró con que dos pelirrojos y una rubia la esperaban sentados en un banco.

Se acercó a ellos.

-Bu-buenos días – bostezó.

Ron sonrió al mirarla.

-¿Mala noche?

-Para nada, he dormido casi diecisiete horas – repuso ella, encogiéndose de hombros – Creo que por eso estoy apijotada.

Luna soltó una risita y los cuatro echaron a andar en dirección al instituto.

-También a mí me pasa cuando duermo mucho – confesó la rubia – Aunque por lo general me quedo despierta a ver si algún vampiro decide pasearse por debajo de mi ventana.

Ginny y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada divertida y Ron la besó en la mejilla, con cariño. Luna era así, vivía en su planeta y creía en cualquier cosa que no estuviese demostrada. Era lo que la hacía distinta y especial: su capacidad para ver cosas donde los demás no podían. Ron la adoraba por ello y su hermana y la castaña habían aprendido a apreciarlo como un don, como si aquello le otorgase a la chica algún tipo de poder para percibir los sentimientos de los demás antes que nadie… incluso que el afectado.

-Ya, bueno… - Hermione sonrió levemente – Yo no esperé a que Drácula viniese a verme. De hecho, dormí tan profundamente que si me hubiese mordido no me habría enterado.

-Tuviste suerte, entonces – repuso Luna, muy seria.

Al llegar a la puerta del instituto, vieron a Neville, sentado en un banco de piedra repasando para su examen. Ginny se acercó un momento hasta él para desearle suerte y antes de que el chico entrase para clase, le deseó suerte y le dio un corto beso en la mejilla que le hizo sonrojar. Más contenta que unas Pascuas, la pelirroja regresó junto a sus amigos. Luna y Hermione sonreían, pícaras, pero Ron tenía fruncido el entrecejo.

-¿Qué ha sido eso, Ginevra Molly Weasley?

Ginny suspiró.

-No te pongas intenso, Ronald – replicó ella, en el mismo tono – Eso ha sido un beso de amigos… que espero que algún día pase a más.

-¡Cómo!

-Bah, deja de hacerte el buenecito, que he visto cómo le metes mano a Luna cada vez que puedes – lo cortó ella, y el chico abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, sin palabras, para finalmente girar la cabeza hacia otro lado, enfurruñado.

Luna y Hermione se rieron. El timbre aún no había sonado y ahora que la mañana comenzaba a ser más día que noche, se anunciaba un radiante día de sol, a pesar del frío de noviembre. La entrada al instituto estaba llena de gente que prefería disfrutar del aire libre antes de encerrarse en las aulas y todo el exterior estaba plagado por el murmullo agradable de las conversaciones matinales, interrumpido solo de vez en cuando por algún chillido emocionado o una risita histérica de alguna chica que se cruzaba con el chico que le gustaba.

Luna estaba explicando algo a Ginny acerca de su trabajo de Dibujo cuando un profundo acelerón interrumpió su conversación. Todo el mundo se giró para ver al culpable de semejante escándalo y encontraron que Harry Potter llegaba en su moto al aparcamiento… con alguien abrazado a él desde el asiento de atrás. El capitán del equipo de baloncesto aparcó en una plaza vacía muy cerca de la entrada, dejó que su acompañase bajase y luego lo hizo él. Cuando se quitaron el casco, las sospechas de todo el mundo se confirmaron: Pansy Parkinson era la chica que le sonreía tontamente.

Fue como si aquello se convirtiese en la prueba oficial, porque ella, tanto cuando salía con él como cuando tan solo eran amigos, siempre había llegado al colegio montada en el coche de Draco Malfoy, un impresionante descapotable negro. Pero aquella mañana, en cambio, llegaba con su nueva conquista. Sí. Allí habían cambiado muchas cosas.

Hermione contempló su llegada, su besuqueo y su entrada al instituto totalmente impasible y, de hecho, todos aquellos que le lanzaron una mirada disimulada pensaron que, realmente, ya no le importaba todo aquel numerito, pero sus amigos comprobaron, cuando ella les miró indiferente, que en el fondo de sus ojos brillaba todavía la ira y la tristeza. A pesar de todo, no hicieron ningún comentario y la castaña, decidida a no dejarse arrastrar por toda aquella tontería, carraspeó levemente y se dirigió a Luna de nuevo, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-Luna¿qué decías de un punto de fuga en…?

La rubia continuó con su explicación, aunque todavía se le escapaba alguna que otra mirada recelosa hacia su amiga. Sin embargo, no dejó de hablar para preguntarle por cómo estaba porque tanto ella como Ginny sabían que no obtendrían ninguna respuesta convincente. Hermione era del tipo de chicas que necesitaban salir de ese tipo de baches solas, y ellas no eran nadie para meterse de por medio.

Ron, en cambio, era harina de otro costal.

-Hey, Herms¿estás bien?

Luna y Ginny resoplaron interiormente. ¿Es que ese chaval no aprendía? La última vez que había hecho una pregunta tan inoportuna como ahora lo era esa, Hermione le había metido un pisotón que casi le había cortado tres dedos del pie con el tacón de su bota.

Pero, para sorpresa de las dos, Hermione se limitó a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa y responder.

-Sí, gracias.

Sonó la campana que daba comienzo a las clases y, justo en ese momento, un impecable coche negro cruzó el aparcamiento y se detuvo en la plaza de la esquina. De él se bajó un chico rubio, con unos pantalones negros, una camiseta verde y una sudadera también negra en la mano. Al pasar al lado de los pelirrojos, Luna y Hermione le lanzó una mirada a la chica a través de sus gafas negras de sol, observándola de arriba abajo, e hizo una inclinación de cabeza con una media sonrisa de superioridad, como si él supiese algo que ella no.

Hermione rodó los ojos y echó a andar hacia su primera clase, exasperada. Sus amigos no acababan de comprender del todo lo que estaba pasando allí, pero la siguieron sin preguntar, conscientes de que hacerlo quizás provocase un holocausto nuclear.

La mañana transcurrió con tranquilidad. Ron y Hermione pasaron todas las clases juntos, con el pelirrojo poniéndolo todo de su parte para distraerla y encontrando respuesta por parte de la castaña, que logró olvidarse durante un rato de la mayoría de sus problemas.

Se encontraron con Ginny y Luna a la hora de comer. La pelirroja estaba muy emocionada porque Neville había ido a agradecerle sus deseos de buena suerte diciéndole que realmente habían funcionado porque le había salido genial la recuperación y, de tan contento como estaba, le había dado un abrazo enorme a la chica, que no había podido evitar que una gran sonrisa de felicidad le iluminase el rostro. Ron solo resopló.

Luna, por su parte, mantuvo su expresión soñadora mientras les contaba que la presentación de su trabajo de dibujo había salido bastante bien, sin casi ningún error a pesar de que sus compañeros le habían estado enseñando cartelitos absurdos con su mote escrito: Lunática. Y Ron volvió a resoplar.

Se sentaron en una mesa del patio para el almuerzo y mientras revolvían con desánimo su misteriosa "sopa" verde, Ginny descubrió a Hermione lanzando pequeñas y fugaces miradas hacia la mesa de Harry y sus amigos.

-Ni siquiera parece afectado – observó, con voz suave.

-Ya. Tampoco me ha saludado ni se ha fingido afectado por lo del sábado. – añadió Hermione, bebiendo un pequeño sorbo de su vaso de agua.

-Ese capullo…

-Déjalo Ron. – pidió Hermione, algo cansada – Ya sabemos todos que es un imbécil.

-Me alegro de que te hayas dado cuenta. ¿Crees que debería recordárselo a él también? – preguntó el pelirrojo.

-No. Solo quiero que esto pase de una vez y poder dedicarme a otra cosa. Es demasiado cansado.

Se hizo un pequeño silencio en la mesa y luego Ron volvió a la carga, sin poder contenerse.

-Por lo menos podría fingir un poco de arrepentimiento.

-Me basta con que no me lo restriegue. Sencillamente, es más fácil ser indiferente.

-Si te soy sincera, cielo – dijo Luna, hablando por primera vez de sobre el tema – creo que lo estás llevando con mucha elegancia.

Hermione asintió, pero sin sonreír. Apartó un poco su bandeja y se levantó, cogiendo sus cosas con una expresión neutra en el rostro.

-Tengo que ir a la biblioteca a devolver un libro – dijo.

-Vale. ¿Quieres que nos veamos antes de la próxima clase? – preguntó Ginny.

-No, no os preocupéis. Os veré a la salida.

-Pero…

-Tengo Biología, Ron, y tu Informática. Nos veremos a la salida – repitió ella.

Después, se perdió dentro del edificio. Sin embargo, no fue a la biblioteca. De hecho, había ningún libro que devolver. Sencillamente, fue hasta los baños más alejados de la cafetería, que por suerte estaban vacíos, y se encerró en una cabina. No tenía ganas de llorar y desde luego no pensaba hacerlo. No. Ni siquiera alcanzaba a comprender qué era lo que la recorría por dentro. ¿Pena? No mucha. ¿Ira? Sí, más que pena, seguro…

No, lo que realmente le apetecía era gritar. Gritar hasta quedarse sin garganta para con ello expulsar todo lo que tenía dentro y que no sabía ni cómo definir. Gritar para que todo el mundo se enterase de cómo se sentía y dejasen de cuchichear a sus espaldas. Y, sobre todo, y aunque le fastidiase, gritar para que Harry se diese cuenta de lo que le había hecho y regresase para pedirle perdón y mostrase arrepentido.

Hermione sabía que todo aquello era absurdo, que por mucho que se desgarrase la garganta nadie que no fuesen sus amigos iba a acudir a socorrerla y que el hecho de que Potter fuese a lamentarse de sus acciones era, por encima de todo lo demás, absurdo, pero la imaginación era libre y a ella se le ocurrían tantas fantasías en las que sus deseos cobraban vida que no sabía por dónde empezar a soñar.

Oyó la puerta de los baños abrirse y se sobresaltó, recordando por un momento lo que había sucedido la última vez que se había encontrado en una situación parecida. Una imagen de Malfoy pegado a ella la asaltó, pero se disipó rápidamente al oír las voces de Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown hablando de sombras de ojos color ciruela frente a los lavabos. Sonrió, más relajada, tomó aire un par de veces, tiró de la cadena para que no sospechasen y salió de su escondrijo, con expresión amistosa. No le convenía para nada lucirse como triste o antipática ante las más cotillas del instituto.

-Hola – dijo, mientras se acercaba a lavarse las manos.

-Hola Hermione – dijo Lavender, con tono agudo y expresión sonriente.

-Sí, hola Hermione – repitió Parvati, y las dos se rieron.

La castaña, que no acababa de pillarlo del todo sacudió la cabeza, confundida, se secó las manos y las miró.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Oh – Parvati se mostró francamente sorprendida – Creíamos que nos lo dirías tú. Por eso de que Draco Malfoy te está esperando fuera desde hace unos minutos…

-¡¿Cómo?! – alcanzó a escupir Hermione

-Que Draco Malf…

-¡Ya lo he oído! – Hermione dio media vuelta, furiosa, y salió de allí farfullando - ¡Cómo se atreve, pedazo de capullo¡Quién se habrá creído que es para…!

Parvati y Lavender se quedaron dentro, se miraron asustadas y luego estallaron en risas. Ninguna de las dos tenía muchas luces, pero no podía negarse que eran felices dentro de su ignorancia…

Y, efectivamente, al salir de los baños, lo primero que Hermione vio fue al atractivo rubio apoyado contra la pared de enfrente, esperándola. Ella resopló, incrédula de que aquello fuese en serio, y se dispuso a marcharse de allí cuanto antes, pero Draco reaccionó a tiempo, yendo hacia ella y cortándole el paso, como ya se estaba haciendo habitual entre ellos.

-Granger¿ya te lo has pensado?

-¿El por qué eres tan pesado? Tengo varias teorías: la que más me gusta incluye una patata y…

-No te hagas la graciosa conmigo, Hermy – dijo, pronunciando con retintín el nombre de la chica – Sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Realmente no, porque en lo que a mí respecta tú y yo no hemos hablado jamás. – repuso, y trató de escabullirse.

-No te marcharás tan fácilmente. Dime¿no es una buena idea, acaso¿Se te ocurre algo mejor?

-Uno, no es una buena idea, y dos, no necesito nada mejor porque no lo quiero¿comprendes? Es patético…

-¿Esto es patético¿Y que nos hayan humillado delante de todo el mundo no lo es?

-Al menos no tanto – el tono de voz de Hermione se había vuelto en extremo ácido.

Draco se echó hacia atrás, sumamente ofendido, y le lanzó una mirada de desprecio.

-¿Y hablas por ti¿Tienes idea de cómo me siento yo teniendo que recurrir a ti, pelo-escoba?

-Volvemos a los dos puntos: primero, yo soy la que más asco siente porque, por si no te has percatado, soy yo la que por muy humilada que esté, te rechazo; y segundo, te aviso: se están rifando hostias y tienes todas las papeletas como me sigas llamando así…

-Uh, qué miedo – se burló él, fingiendo un temblequeo.

-Olvídame, capullo.

-Encantado. Yo lo decía por hacernos un favor…

-Ya, bueno, yo no quiero favores tuyos. De hecho, cuanto más lejos estemos será mejor para todos.

Y, tan digna como una reina y con el sonido del timbre que indicaba la hora de regreso a las clases, Hermione logró esquivar su brazo y escaparse de allí, bajo la atónita mirada del chico.

Mientras caminaba hacia su aula, no podía evitar que una machacona vocecita en su cabeza le repitiese constantemente "¡Pero si era buena idea¡Orgullosa¡Lo tenías en tu mano!". Ella conocía a Harry y sabía que, por muy popular que fuese, era terriblemente celoso y posesivo. De hecho, cada vez que lo dejaba con una chica se enfurecía si ella no guardaba un mínimo "periodo de luto", por así decirlo, y trataba de volver a atraparla por si era que no le había afectado suficiente. Por lo general, no había problemas con esas cosas, porque todas las chicas suspiraban por él y cuando rompía con alguna, ésta realmente se quedaba con el corazoncito hecho polvo durante bastante tiempo; pero Hermione no estaba dispuesta a dejarse afectar tan fácilmente. Estaba dolida y furiosa, pero no iba a dejar que la viesen llorando por los rincones, como tantas otras antes que ella.

Y la idea que el rubio había tenido habría resultado perfecta de llevar a cabo… si ella no hubiese sido tan cabezota. Por mucho que le fastidiase, tendría que admitir que por una vez en su vida, Malfoy había usado la cabeza para algo más que para peinarse.

Cuando llegó a su aula, los alumnos ya se habían sentado y su compañero de laboratorio estaba conectando el microscopio. El profesor entró justo detrás de ella y la puerta se cerró, para dar paso a otra hora en la que Hermione logró evadirse gracias a la Biología.

oºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºo

-No ha sido tan malo, el control lo vigiló Slughorn, así que prácticamente nos dio las respuestas, ya le conoces – le decía Ginny, encogiéndose de hombros, a Luna, mientras esperaban a que Ron llegase de Informática y Hermione saliese de Biología a la entrada del patio.

-¿Control?

-¿De qué?

El pelirrojo y la castaña habían llegado al fin, y los dos parecían contentos, por lo que las chicas intuyeron un buen día en las aulas. Ginny les miró y esbozó una sonrisa.

-De Química. Creo que este me lo saco con notable.

-Me alegro, peque. Mamá se pondrá contenta.

-Vuelve a llamarme peque y TÚ no harás madre a nadie.

Luna y Hermione se rieron, pero algo las interrumpió. Había un alboroto en el pasillo principal, donde estaban casi todas las taquillas, y los cuatro se acercaron para ver.

No había círculo de gente mirando, pero sí que algunos curiosos se parapetaban en sus taquillas, observando la escena. Pansy Parkinson estaba con la suya abierta de par en par y expresión aburrida. A su lado, Draco Malfoy discutía con ella y estaba bastante sulfurado. Parecía que no le gustase nada levantar la voz pero que no pudiese evitarlo.

-¡Solamente te he pedido que me devuelvas lo que te dejé!

-Malfoy, me lo regalaste, así que no vengas a reclamarlo ahora.

Hermione sonrió, disfrutando con malicia de la escena. Estaban dando un numerito y ambos lo odiaban, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Nunca había visto a Draco de aquella manera, tan enfadado y fuera de sus cabales como para estar gritando en medio de un pasillo del instituto lleno de gente. Pansy, en cambio, parecía sumamente aburrida e indiferente y se miraba las uñas con desinterés.

-¡Serás zorr…!

-No digas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte – lo cortó ella, y por primera vez sus ojos brillaron peligrosos.

Pero él no se amilanó.

Hermione, en cambio, se encontró sintiendo algo de lástima. Draco se dejaba en evidencia de aquella forma. Quizás ellos dos no eran en esos momentos los más afortunados del lugar, pero las cosas siempre podían llevarse con mayor o menor elegancia…

Sacudió la cabeza, lamentándolo por él. Miró a Pansy, tan altiva y arrogante como siempre, actuando como si todo aquello no fuese con ella, como si fuese la extra de alguna película y su papel fuera poco interesante. Una oleada de furia recorrió a Hermione por dentro. ¿Cómo podía actuar así? Ella era la causa de todas las desgracias que estaban pasando ¿y se permitía el lujo de seguir tan chula como siempre? Era la persona más egoísta y absurda que jamás había conocido, tan insensible y…

Apretó los puños. Draco volvía a gritarle y Hermione apenas si lo pensó. Sencillamente, apretó con fuerza los libros en sus manos y fue hacia el centro de la escena. Pansy la vio llegar, pero no Draco, que estaba de espaldas, así que cuando la chica se acercó y le llamó la atención poniendo una mano en su hombro, el chico se sobresaltó ligeramente.

-¡Aquí estás! – exclamó Hermione, actuando con una credibilidad impresionante – Y yo buscándote… - le dio un beso en la mejilla – Oh, hola Pansy. – de nuevo se giró hacia Draco - ¿Nos vamos ya?

Parkinson observó, totalmente descolocada, cómo la castaña tomaba del brazo a su ex-novio y ambos desaparecían puertas afuera, ante la mirada confusa e incrédula de la chica… y medio instituto más. Ginny, Ron y Luna, entre ellos, apenas si podían creerse lo que veían.

Pero ni Hermione ni Draco se detuvieron en su salida triunfal para dar una explicación.

* * *

_Solo puedo decir... ¡Cómo me ha gustado escribir este final! xDDD_


	3. Chapter 3

_Waaaaa qué pasada cuántos reviews OO muchas gracias!! He terminado hace poco este chapter y lo subo, pero antes de que lo leáis quiero hacer una aclaración para uno de los mensajes que me han dejado (los agradezco todos, pero este merece un comentario, aunque no tenga mucho tiempo):  
Es cierto que el fanfic en que me inspiré era el de **A Touch of Jealousy** y no pienso negarlo. Lo leí traducido en una web que ahora ha pasado a ser foro y me encantó, pero la traductora lo dejó a medias y le perdí la pista, así que me lo terminé en inglés. NO ME GUSTÓ NADA DE LA MITAD HASTA EL FINAL. Echidna dijo que estaba basado en una peli y recuerdo que me la bajé y la vi en su momento. Y TAMPOCO ME GUSTÓ EL FINAL XD Lo que decidí con este fic era hacer algo parecido, pero añadiendo, quitando y moldeando todo lo que no me gustó, de manera que no es una copia, sino una adptación. De hecho, lo hago porque a mi me apetece y, en casi de que prefiriéseis que lo dejase o que recibiese una queja suya pidiéndome que lo quitase, lo haría y continuaría escribiéndolo para mí, porque yo quiero y me proporciona satisfacción propia el hacerlo. Ella misma acepta que no es original suyo y yo admito que mío tampoco, pero ya lo inventaron todo los griegos, como suele decirse. Y debo agradecerle a_ Yo, yo y yo misma_, que me dejó el review con el comentario el que me me diga que conoce el fic, porque_ _**me gustaría pedirle que me pasase el enlace**, porque lo perdí hace un año o más y al buscarlo en google no lo encontré. Así que te agradecería que me lo pasases, si no te importa, porque querría volver a leer determinada escena en casa de Buffy que fue de lo poco que me gustó en serio.  
Y ahora, chapter, que ya me he enrollado mucho. Besukos!!_

* * *

**3**

Nada más abandonar el edificio, cruzaron rápidamente y en silencio el patio de entrada y doblaron la esquina. En cuanto estuvieron a suficiente distancia como para no sentirse amenazados, Hermione soltó el brazo de Draco como si tuviese algún sarpullido contagioso y siguió andando.

El rubio, todavía desconcertado, cuado se dio cuenta comenzó a seguirla. Ella hizo un par de gestos, como quien espanta una mosca particularmente molesta, y siguió camino a su casa. Sabía que sus padres no estarían porque iban a ir a la presentación de una exposición de arte en la ciudad, y no quería estar a solas con Draco.

-¿Qué ha sido eso, Granger? – preguntó el rubio, al fin.

Hermione no respondió.

-¿Significa que aceptas mi idea? – insistió él, ahora ya con su clásico tono arrogante.

-No – contestó Hermione inmediatamente – Significa que estabas dando un espectáculo tan lamentable que me diste pena, nada más.

Malfoy se mostró ofendido, pero ella ni tan siquiera le miró, así que no tuvo que preocuparse.

En ningún momento se habían detenido y Hermione se dio cuenta de que estaban a dos casas de la suya y de que Malfoy no tenía intención de dejarla tranquila. Quiso creer que en el momento en que ella entrase por la puerta de su casa, él se daría por vencido y se marcharía con viento fresco, así que aceleró el paso, deseosa de que aquello sucediese cuanto antes. Pero él continuó siguiéndola, dispuesto a conseguir lo que quería.

-Granger, tú misma acabas de demostrar que es un plan perfecto. Todos conocemos a tu cachitas descerebrado…

-…y todos sabemos lo guarra que es tu novia, así que realmente quizás tengas razón – repuso, con malicia.

Pero, contra todo pronóstico, Draco solo se encogió de hombros, sin desmentir lo que ella había dicho sobre Pansy. Vale, sí, todos sabían que era un pendón, pero Hermione creía que al menos el rubio trataría de defenderla…

Llegó a la puerta de atrás de su casa, abrió con sus llaves y entró a la cocina, cerrando tras de sí, queriendo dejar fuera a su perseguidor… sin resultado. Draco paró la puerta justo a tiempo y entró tras ella. Hermione había dejado sus libros sobre la meseta de la cocina y rebuscaba en la nevera, tratando de encontrar algo para comer o beber. El rubio se sentó en una banqueta y la observó. Cuando ella sacó la cabeza del frigorífico con una botella de zumo de melocotón, esbozó una mueca de desagrado.

-¿Por qué sigues aquí?

-Pienso estar detrás de ti hasta que aceptes.

-No.

-Tendrás que soportarme durante mucho tiempo.

-No.

-En clase, en tu puerta esperando a que salgas…

-He dicho que no.

-Piénsalo un momento. – terminó diciendo él – Potter se pondrá celoso, colgará a Pansy que volverá a mí y tratará de reconquistarte. Y entonces tú podrás darle la patada.

Hermione no dijo nada. Era una oferta muuuuy tentadora. Demasiado. Ella nunca había sido vengativa, pero a cada momento que pasaba escuchando aquel tipo de cosas, más le apetecía serlo. Ron y sus amigas también habían estado de acuerdo en que merecía un escarmiento. "¡Hermione, por Dios, céntrate¡Malfoy¡Náuseas!" chilló una vocecita desesperada en su cabeza. "Ya, pero más náuseas me da Harry ahora, solo por imbécil e insensible." replicó otra voz más serena, y la chica se sorprendió al descubrir que la segunda tenía razón.

Bebió un sorbo de su vaso y levantó la mirada hacia el rubio, que la observaba expectante, aguardando por su respuesta, aunque ya casi estaba seguro de lo que iba a oír, porque la expresión de ella había cambiado notablemente: si antes había sido pétrea y firme, ahora iba desmontándose poco a poco, a medida que caía en sus reflexiones y sopesaba pros y contras.

Hermione se mantuvo en silencio, perdida en reflexiones e ideas contradictorias entre sí, y Draco respetó su silencio, aunque comenzaba a hartarse su paciencia.

-Vale. – dijo ella, finalmente, y casi al instante se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

-¿Vale?

-No me hagas repetirlo, Malfoy.

-Bien, Granger, como quieras – una mueca de satisfacción había asomado al rostro del chico – Entonces mañana en el instituto tendremos que ser algo más cariñosos…

-No pienso ponerme cariñosa contigo.

-Como si no lo deseases…

-Morirías, Malfoy. O, mejor, te mataré.

-Entonces ¿cómo vas a hacerles creer a los demás que estamos juntos? – repuso él - ¿Gritándonos en el pasillo como si fuésemos un matrimonio de ancianitos?

-¿Es tan mal plan? – se burló ella y él bufó, exasperado. Por un momento, a Hermione le pareció ver a su álter ego masculino con aquel gesto – Vale, pero no pienso besarte ni abrazarte y cuanto menos contacto físico tengamos, mejor para todos.

-¿Te repito esa parte en la que se supone que tenemos que parecer novios?

-Yo, cuando salgo con un chico, no aparezco de un día para otro metiéndome mano con él por las esquinas, en contra de lo que tú creas, "Paris Hilton".

-¿Cómo me has llamado?

-Iremos de la mano, que para empezar ya va bien. Y no me fastidies, porque para esto necesitas mi ayuda y no estoy para nada convencida del todo.

-¿Cómo me has llamado?

-¡Malfoy!

Él suspiró, armándose de paciencia, y parpadeó un par de veces con una falsa sonrisa para despejarse un poco. Después se puso en pie, le quitó el vaso de las manos a ella, se lo bebió y volvió a sonreír, algo más calmado. Fue hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo antes de salir y se giró hacia ella.

-Será mejor que no se lo digas a nadie, Granger.

-Ginny y Ron tienen derecho a… - comenzó a protestar ella.

-A nadie. ¿O crees que el pobretón y su hermanita serían capaces de dejarte hacer algo así?

Hermione lo miró desde ese punto de vista y terminó por asentir, resignada.

-Bien, silencio absoluto – aceptó, y luego añadió – Y, por cierto, si vamos a "salir" juntos, estaría bien que dejases de llamarme por mi apellido. Más que nada porque no pega, no es que yo tenga interés en hacerme amiga tuya, que conste.

Draco asintió y salió de la casa sin decir ni una palabra más. En cuanto la puerta se cerró tras él, sonó el teléfono. Hermione tardó un poco en reaccionar, pero luego dejó su vaso en la mesa y se levantó a contestar.

-¿Sí?

-¿Qué fue eso?

-¡Lárgate Ron!

-¡Tengo derecho a saberlo!

-¡Es una conversación privada!

-¡Pero…!

-¡¡FUERA!!

Hermione recibió aquella conversación como una avalancha de frases sin sentido hasta que comprendió lo que sucedía: Ginny la había llamado y su hermano se había acoplado a través del otro teléfono de la casa a espiarlas. Sin embargo, cuando le oyó colgar con un gemido ahogado, Hermione dio por hecho que Ginny había hecho uso de su maravillosa habilidad para dar collejas, heredada de su madre. La agresividad familiar…

-Y una vez solas… ¿qué fue eso?

-¿A qué te refieres? – se hizo la castaña la inocente, rezando por dentro para que colase.

-¿Cómo que…¡te fuiste con Malfoy¿Es que se te calló el último tornillo que te quedaba?

-Vamos Gin, no exageres, es algo que…

-¿Estáis juntos?

Hermione guardó silencio.

-¡Estáis juntos! – chilló la pelirroja, ahora ya como una afirmación. – El mundo gira hacia el otro lado…

-Quería habéroslo contado. No estamos juntos, pero sí que… puede – Hermione, a cada momento que pasaba, se sorprendía más de lo buena actriz que se estaba volviendo.

Se hizo el silencio.

-¿Ginny?

Pero no duró mucho.

-¡TÚ Y MALFOY! – y comenzaron a escucharse agitadas respiraciones y risas al otro lado de la línea.

-Gin, por favor, respira tranquila. Es simplemente que… no sé, con todo lo que ha pasado… creo que le veo de una forma diferente – "Sí, diferente… ¡colgando de un árbol es como le veo como esto no funcione!" pensó para sí.

-Bueno, vale, no digo nada. A mí no me importa, pero es que… Malfoy…

-Ya lo sé, es muy raro.

-¿Tenemos que hacernos a su presencia? – preguntó Ginny, como si no necesitara oír la respuesta.

-No estaría de más.

-Ya veremos cómo hago para que a Ron no le explote la cabeza.

-Tacto, por favor, mucho tacto. Tu técnica de "lo cuento y salgo corriendo" no vale.

-Lo sé – suspiró la pelirroja, resignada – Bueno, nos vemos mañana.

-Hasta mañana.

Y colgaron.

oºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºo

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione se despertó con la certeza de que la aguardaba un día muy raro. La tarde anterior, después de hablar con Ginny por teléfono se había parado a pensar en lo que acababa de hacer y no le había encontrado el sentido por ninguna parte. ¿Qué la había llevado a decirle que sí a Malfoy? Ahora tendría que pasar con él más tiempo, fingir que se soportaban… puede que incluso tuviera que tocarle.

Un escalofrío la recorrió.

Se preparó como todos los días e incluso ojeó su libro de Biología mientras desayunaba, para comprobar que lo llevaba todo bien estudiado. Por lo general, su profesor no hacía controles orales porque los consideraba responsables, pero ella siempre prefería ir bien preparada. Terminó de tomarse su café, pasó por la salita donde sus padres discutían acerca de un tema que ella desconocía, se despidió y salió de casa.

Y lo que vio esperándola en la puerta la dejó helada.

Draco había ido a buscarla con su flamante coche descapotable y la esperaba aparcado en la acera, con la radio puesta y expresión de aburrimiento. Hermione se mantuvo en la puerta, sin decir ni hacer nada, y por un momento pensó en rodear su casa y huir por la parte de atrás, pero Draco la vio antes de que ella llegase a afianzar la idea en su mente.

-Sube – fue todo lo que dijo el rubio.

Hermione se acercó, pero no entró al coche, sino que se apoyó en la puerta de su lado y le miró.

-¿Estás chiflado? – terminó diciendo – Si mis padres me ven irme contigo en coche empezarán a pensar que…

-Veamos, creo que el hecho de querer que llegues subida en esta maravilla es para que todos sepan que ahora estás conmigo.

-No voy a subirme a ese cacharro. Te he visto conducir y aprecio demasiado mi vida, gracias.

-Esto se llama coartada.

-No, se llama absurdo. No hace falta que la gente me vea en tu coche si tienes pensado pasarte el día fingiendo que estamos juntos.

-Tienes muy pocas dotes de disimulo.

-Quizás es que tu tienes demasiadas – replicó ella, con los ojos centelleantes, y echó a andar por la calle, ignorándole.

Draco gruñó, sacudió la cabeza y avanzó con el coche a su lado, despacio, siguiéndola con cuidado de no pasarse, para poder seguir dándole la tabarra.

-Deja de hacer el idiota y sube – repitió – No hay para tanto. Además, aprecia la situación, no volverás a tocar un coche como éste ni en tus mejores sueños.

-Mis mejores sueños no incluyen coches descapotables, pero sí una cabeza rubia haciendo paracaidismo sin paracaídas.

-Eres tozuda como una mula.

-Mis amigos me están esperando – dijo ella, por toda respuesta.

-Lo dudo.

Hermione frenó en seco y le miró, con cara de estar a punto de cometer un homicidio.

-¿Qué-has-hecho?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

-Yo nada, lo hiciste tú solita ayer. No creo que el pelirrojo esté muy por la labor de dar un rodeo para buscarte después de lo que vio…

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior. Sabía que el chico acababa de dar en el clavo. Generalmente, cuando sucedía alguna cosa extraña entre ellos o alguna pelea, Ron iba directo desde su casa al instituto y arrastraba a Ginny y Luna con él. Además, Ginny no le había dicho nada de ir a buscarla cuando hablaron por teléfono la tarde anterior, así que era más que probable que, por mucho que caminase, terminase llegando sola el instituto.

-Sube.

Hermione refunfuñó y, furiosa, se subió al coche, cerrando con un portazo. Draco la miró, ofendido por aquel gesto, y aceleró, pero si esperaba que Hermione soltase un gritito y una pequeña reprimenda por haber hecho justo lo que la asustaba, se sorprendió, porque la chica se limitó a girar la cabeza hacia su ventanilla, sin un solo comentario. El rubio suspiró, frustrado, y cuando estaban a punto de doblar la esquina para entrar en el aparcamiento, habló de nuevo.

-Ahora, si no te importa quitar esa cara de mala leche, no estaría de más que fingieses que te gusta estar aquí dentro conmigo.

Hermione giró la cara hacia él, con una enorme, falsa y muy convincente sonrisa.

-¿Bien así? – preguntó, apretando los dientes.

Draco sonrió de la misma manera que ella.

-Muy bien.

El descapotable llegó a su destino y mientras pasaba, la gente se volvía para mirarlo, como siempre, solo que, aquella mañana, el contenido era más interesante que el contenedor. Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger se sonreían, haciendo algunos comentarios entre ellos y causando una llamada de atención por parte de todo el mundo… incluyendo a algunos profesores. La gente no sabía lo que hablaban entre sí, pero de habérselo imaginado no habrían acertado ni por asomo.

-Te odio – musitó Hermione, manteniendo una dulce sonrisa en los labios, como si mirase a su osito de peluche.

-Gracias, Granger. ¿Alguna vez alguien te explicó el significado de la palabra peine?

-Obviamente a ti sí te enseñaron el de gomina… demasiado.

-Zorra. – Draco se giró hacia ella y le guiñó un ojo, con una media sonrisa.

-Cabrón.

Y todo sin perder la expresión de romanticismo de los rostros.

En cuanto el rubio aparcó, la chica trató de no parecer muy ansiosa al salir del coche y coger sus cosas. Iba a alejarse de allí hacia la entrada para perderle pronto de vista y poder centrarse en sus clases y encontrar a sus amigos, pero él se acercó por detrás, le pasó un brazo por los hombros, sobresaltándola, y echó a andar, arrastrándola a ella.

-¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo? – masculló Hermione mirándole con lo que todo el mundo pensó que eran ojitos tiernos y Draco identificó como una mirada asesina.

-Fingir. ¿Crees que me gusta tocarte? Mira, Granger, las cosas o se hacen bien o no se hacen y si queremos que esto funcione, más vale que te vayas haciendo a la idea.

Ella no dijo nada. Sabía que, aunque le doliese, Malfoy llevaba razón: si querían que aquello colase tendría que dejar de ser tan quisquillosa. Le detestaba, y él a ella, y los dos eran conscientes de esa situación, así que si las cosas ya estaban claras, sólo les quedaba cruzar los dedos y realizar una interpretación que los nominase a los Oscar.

Entraron al edificio bajo las atentas miradas de todo el alumnado, y se detuvieron frente al aula de Inglés donde Hermione tenía clase. La chica se apoyó con la espalda en la pared, abrió su libro de texto y comenzó a ojearlo. Draco se apostó contra una de las taquillas que había al lado y trató de ver lo que ella estaba repasando. Estuvieron así unos minutos hasta que tres personas más se les acercaron y Hermione levantó la mirada con la primera verdadera sonrisa de la mañana.

-Buenos días – saludó.

-Buenas - respondió Luna, con una mirada de soslayo a Draco, que había vuelto a esbozar su sonrisilla falsa-pero-convincente.

-No estaría tan seguro… - dijo Ron, en cambio, y la castaña tuvo que fingir una mirada fulminante para que se ahorrase los comentarios.

-¿Qué… qué tal ayer? – preguntó Ginny, aguantándose la risa.

Hermione sonrió divertida.

La pelirroja, cada vez que la situación era tensa, extraña o seria no podía evitar los ataques de risa, que ya eran conocidos en toda la ciudad. Y, por lo general, con la risa contagiosa que tenía, acababa haciendo que todos a su alrededor se riesen con ella, aunque la escena no tuviese ninguna gracia: podría haber alguien muriéndose, pero ella se partía.

-Bien, gracias.

-Sí¿adónde fuisteis? – volvió a meter baza Ron.

-A dar una vuelta – intervino Draco, desviando la atención hacia sí mismo para que no viesen a la castaña dudar – En eso habíamos quedado por la mañana.

-¿Una vuelta? – el pelirrojo se mostró desconfiado - ¿Y por dónde? Porque no os vimos.

Pero Hermione ya estaba harta de las constantes preguntas de su amigo, y terminó chasqueando la lengua, molesta, haciendo que todos la mirasen y replicando, con tono airado.

-Terminamos en mi casa, por eso no nos viste, aunque intentases seguirnos. ¡Estás hecha una maruja!

El pelirrojo boqueó, horrorizado, pero la chica ya había entrado al aula, dejándolos a todos colgados. Draco y Ron tenían clase con ella también, pero no reaccionaron a tiempo y, para cuando lo lograron, el timbre ya había sonado y la gente entraba en marea hacia sus clases.

Ginny y Luna se despidieron de ellos con dos sonrisitas que parecían decir vaya-a-quién-habéis-ido-a-mosquear y se marcharon hacia el laboratorio de Química. El rubio y el pelirrojo se miraron, fulminantes el uno contra el otro, y terminaron por entrar a su clase también. Vieron a Hermione sentada en primera fila y ambos fueron a situarse a su lado. La castaña enterró la cabeza en una de sus manos, respirando para relajarse, y, cuando el profesor entró y pidió voluntarios, fue la primera en ofrecerse para salir a leer un diálogo… y alejarse de los dos sulfurados chicos.

oºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºo

La comida era uno de los mejores momentos del día. La gente se reunía en la terraza de la cafetería, cuando hacía buen día, y comían charlando animadamente, lanzándose patatas fritas o haciendo bromas. Tan solo unos pocos y muy esporádicamente se alejaban de la zona concurrida para comer solos y, mientras tanto, repasar algún examen que fueran a tener a continuación o pronto.

A pesar de que ella se tomaba muy en serio sus notas, sus trabajos y sus exámenes, Hermione jamás había hecho algo así. Le encantaba aquella hora porque era de paz y tranquilidad, e implicaba siempre un buen rato y comida, aunque ésta última tuviese un aspecto muy extraño.

Sin embargo, aquel día su mesa estaba bastante silenciosa. Ron seguía desconcertado y puede que un poco furioso, Ginny continuaba aguantándose las risas, Luna la imitaba y, al mismo tiempo, trataba de resultarle tranquilizadora a su novio. Y Hermione… ella, simplemente, se hacía la sueca. Revolvía su plato de macarrones con desinterés, ojeando y corrigiendo el trabajo de la rubia sobre sus lecturas de Literatura, ignorando al mismo tiempo los ligeros bufidos que su amigo pelirrojo soltaba de vez en cuando.

Ginny finalmente terminó por soltar una risilla, preludio de otras que vendrían si no se la acallaba pronto, y Ron soltó un resoplido bastante más ruidoso que los anteriores. Ambas cosas hicieron que Hermione levantase la mirada de los papeles y se encontrase con una escena a ver entre dos cabezas pelirrojas.

Draco estaba en la puerta de la cafetería, con su bandeja en las manos, buscando con la mirada una mesa donde instalarse. Sus amigos pijos de siempre estaban instalados en una esquina y le hacían señas que él acalló con un gesto de la mano.

Hermione tomó aire. "Venga, si lo haces, hazlo bien." se dijo (últimamente se lo repetía mucho) y levantó una mano haciéndole un gesto para que se acercase. El chico pareció satisfecho por su cambio de humor, porque esbozó una media sonrisa que pretendía ser tierna y que ella reconoció como burlona, y fue hacia ella.

-Hola – dijo.

-Hola. Siéntate – contestó Hermione, y Draco reconoció lo último más como una orden que como la proposición amistosa que les pareció a los demás.

El chico se sentó junto a ella, y Ron bufó de nuevo.

-Hola Weasley – dijo Draco y Hermione se sorprendió de que recordase su nombre, de tanto como le llamaba "pobretón". – Lovegood…

-Hola – dijo Luna, sonriendo ensoñadora - ¿Qué tal?

-Bien, aunque la hora de Inglés no ha sido ni de lejos tan entretenida como esperaba – repuso el rubio con tono frío y una mirada de soslayo a Hermione, que no apartaba la vista de sus macarrones.

-Quizás si escuchases un poco más al profesor… - sugirió la castaña, despreocupada.

-Bueno, desde luego empezará a volverse más animado ahora – continuó Draco, ignorándola y ella levantó la cabeza bruscamente al oírle – porque el profesor Flitwick se ha dado cuenta de lo mal que se me da… y me ha recomendado buscarme a alguien que me ayude. Preferentemente, un alguien femenino, y eso ya es cosa mía - explicó y le lanzó una sonrisilla fingidamente dulce a su supuesta novia.

Hermione tuvo que contener un chillido. Por dentro, un dibujo animado parecido a ella se daba cabezazos contra una pared de ladrillos. ¿Por qué¿Por qué¿Por qué a ella?, no paraba de repetirse. Sin embargo, le hizo una pequeña caída de ojos al rubio, que no pudo evitar recibirla sorprendido por el autocontrol de la chica.

-¿Hermione? – farfulló Ron, que ya estaba a punto de echar humo por las orejas.

-Sí. Flitwick me lo propuso y no puedo negarme… – dijo Draco.

"Otra cosa no, Granger, pero a putadas no me gana nadie."

-Genial¿no? Así podremos estar más tiempo juntos – sonrió Hermione, y se acercó un poco más a él.

"Será… ¿cuántas variantes de capullo hay en el diccionario?"

-Me alegro por vosotros. Pero no hagáis nada sucio¿eh? – dijo Ginny, ya sin poder aguantarse más las risas y estallando encima de la mesa.

"¡Dios me libre!" chillaron interiormente los dos.

* * *

_¡¡¡Quiero reviews!!! xDDD Gracias XD_


	4. Chapter 4

_¡¡Wolas!! Juer, paso un par de días sin mirar los reviews y flipo mandarinas OO así da gusto escribir! Bueno, hoy tengo más tiempo para agradecer los comentarios y críticas que dejáis así que quiero dar las gracias a toda esta gente que viene a continuación:_

**Chibi Naruky  
silviota  
SolMalfoy  
dusquinha  
Alex de Malfoy  
viktor jos krum  
Witch mia Malfoy Errelot  
Karinita1919  
Lado.Oscuro  
cecy  
Dark Phoenix  
Bichito91** (la escena de Hermione dando gracias por el Oscar... tú, da ideas xD)  
**Violet Malfoy  
Hermiwg  
Bs  
yo  
Daniela  
Norely  
Saku Malfoy  
Sra. Malfoy Li  
Nessa4  
mirermione  
Dannia  
irethpotter...karla  
Lizirien  
lim**  
**Daniih  
MoLly Strife**

_En serio, muchas gracias a todos porque es una avalancha de reviews y me entusiasmo mucho al verlo mis padres creen que esoty loca cuando me ven sonriendo toda contenta a la pantalla, pero bueno... xD  
Bueno, quizás este chapter no os parezca muy interesante, pero prometo que el siguiente es mil veces mejor (anda que no me enchoté ni nada escribiendo el otro día... muajaja xD) pero es necesario ;) besukos!! y espero que os guste!!_

* * *

**4**

El resto de la semana fue la más extraña jamás conocida por Hermione, en especial, y el resto del mundo a su alrededor, en general. Y, aquel mundo, ahora incluía al rubio de ojos grises, aunque a ella le doliese. Al día siguiente de aquella tarde en la cafetería, la chica había comenzado con las clases al rubio, que, para su sorpresa, no resultaron tan frustrantes como ella creía.

En realidad, Draco se tomaba en serio aquellos minutos juntos y dejaba a un lado las diferencias porque le interesaba lo que trataban. Además, como al llevarla a su casa le explicó, nadie más sabía que él tuviera necesidad de algo así, así que la gente pensaba que ellos dos estaban juntos como pareja, y no en calidad profesor-estudiante, durante aquellas tardes.

Pasaron los siguientes días andando juntos por los corredores, con lo que la gente consideraba expresión enamorada y que para ellos era una mueca forzada para disimular todos los comentarios llenos de veneno que se susurraban. Se les veía juntos en casi todo momento y los dos pelirrojos y Luna ya se habían hecho a la costumbre de tenerle cerca.

Por otro lado, el viernes de la semana siguiente, la castaña se llevó una sorpresa.

Acababa de llegar a la cafetería y estaba buscando la mesa de sus amigos cuando una bala rubia la interceptó, con una sonrisilla burlona que nadie más vio.

-Ah, no, Granger. Hoy no – dijo, y la agarró de un codo para arrastrarla con él – Hoy te sientas con mis amigos. Quieren conocerte – añadió, con un tono algo más agudo, como si estuviese conteniendo todas sus ganas de gritar.

-¿Cómo?

Pero Hermione no tuvo tiempo de asimilarlo, porque ya estaban delante de la mesa de los pijos y tuvo que forzar una sonrisa al tiempo que le lanzaba a Draco su mirada asesina 1873. Hermione se sentó a su lado. Sabía que era absurdo, pero tenía la sensación de estar rodeada de lobos, de que se iban a lanzar a por ella y de que la única salida que podría salvarla era el rubio.

-¿De manera que ahora estáis juntos? – preguntó Zabini Blaise, despreocupado.

-Sí – sonrió Draco, pasándole un brazo por los hombros a la chica y estrechándola contra sí.

-Hacéis buena pareja – comentó Gregory Goyle, un chico con aspecto de monolito… por tamaño e inexpresividad.

"¡No digas eso ni en broma!" amenazó Hermione interiormente a Goyle.

-Gracias – fue lo que salió de su boca.

-Supongo que fue lo del Circolo lo que os abrió los ojos¿verdad? – continuó Zabini.

-Supones bien.

-Normal – el chico se encogió de hombros – Aunque a todo el mundo se le hace raro veros juntos después de… todo.

-A nosotros también se nos hace un poco extraño – aceptó Hermione, suavemente.

Estaba sorprendida de que todo marchase tan bien. No se mostraban agresivos ni se metían con ella y la chica supuso que el ser la nueva "novia" de Draco Malfoy hacía que subiese automáticamente escalones en la jerarquía del instituto. Se encogió de hombros mentalmente, sin ganas de pensar más en ello. Notaba el brazo de Draco rodeándola y por primera vez, su primer impulso no fue apartarse de allí corriendo para que no le pegase la triquinosis. Se estaba acostumbrando demasiado a ello.

Suspiró por dentro y decidió mostrarse algo más relajada, pues había estado demasiado a la defensiva todo el rato. Sonrió.

-Oye, mis padres se han largado hoy de segunda luna de miel… - empezó Zabini.

-¿…y por fin se han decidido a dejarte en la perrera? – terminó Draco, terminándose su vaso de zumo.

-Ja-ja, qué gracioso – Zabini frunció el entrecejo – No. Mañana, sábado, fiesta en mi casa, por la noche. Llegad con el crepúsculo… - añadió, con tono macabro.

-¿Me estás vacilando?

-¿A qué viene lo del crepúsculo? – intervino Hermione, tranquilizadora.

-La pequeña es una joven inteligente – declaró Zabini y ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente ante el comentario. Nunca había recibido un halago por parte de aquel grupo – Gracias por fijarte, amor. La fiesta es de disfraces. Venid bien guapos. – añadió, con tono de madre orgullosa.

-¿De qué vas a ir tú?

-Sorpresa, sorpresa, querido Malfoy…

Draco sacudió la cabeza, divertido a su pesar, y miró a Hermione, que lucía pensativa. ¿Dónde se había perdido? Apretó un poco los dedos en su hombros, llamándole la atención, y ella reaccionó, saliendo de su ensimismamiento y mirándole.

-¿Eh?

-¿Dónde estabas?

-Pensando – "…aunque a ti ese término te resulte desconocido."

-¿En qué pensabas? – preguntó, con un susurro, mientras los demás hablaban de otras cosas, y le sonrió burlón.

-No voy a decírtelo – sonrió ella, al mis mismo tiempo, con expresión maliciosa.

La chica se deshizo de su abrazo, cogió su bandeja ya limpia de comida y se levantó.

-Bueno, gracias por el almuerzo, pero tengo que irme ya – sonrió, amablemente. Después de todo, no había sido tan malo como ella había esperado.

-Supongo que sobre decirlo ahora que… - Zabini la miró a ella y a Draco alternativamente – pero estás invitada a la fiesta. Ya sabes, vente disfrazada.

-Gracias – respondió ella, y dejó salir una sonrisa sincera que sorprendió al joven Malfoy.

Hermione hizo un gesto con la cabeza, a modo de despedida, y se alejó hacia el interior de la cafetería, para dejar su bandeja y luego marcharse a su próxima clase.

Desde una mesa algo alejada de la puerta, Ron, Ginny y Luna la observaron, confusos, y luego volvieron a lo suyo. Ron soltó uno de sus característicos bufidos exasperados, pero su hermana y su novia solo sonrieron a medias y terminaron de comerse los postres.

-Cálmate, brother – dijo Ginny – Tenía que pasar tarde o temprano¿no? Es normal que a ella también le toque irse con los pijos algún día. No va a venir siempre Malfoy con nosotros… para empezar, no pega nada.

-Ni siquiera nos ha saludado.

-Seguramente acabará de enterarse de la fiesta – observó Luna y los pelirrojos la miraron.

-¿La habrán invitado?

-Es obvio¿no? Es la nueva conquista de Draco. Pero bueno, en realidad tampoco es que vaya a haber mucha diferencia de que la inviten a no, porque a fin de cuentas va a ir quien le dé la gana y nadie le echará de la fiesta. Ya sabéis cómo es.

Ginny y Ron se miraron y la rubia suspiró, impaciente.

-Vamos a ir – terminó por afirmar.

oºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºo

La hora de clase tras la comida pasó rápido y a la salida, la gente se marchó con rapidez. A esas alturas, ya todo el mundo sabía de la fiesta de Zabini y se preparaba para ella. El chico era consciente de que aunque solo hubiese invitado a determinadas personas, allí iba a colarse todo el instituto… y no parecía importarle mucho siempre y cuando se dejase claro a quién había invitado él para que no le relacionasen con gente "indeseable".

Hermione se unió a sus amigos para regresar con ellos caminando. Draco seguramente querría llevarla en coche hasta casa, pero prefería dar un paseo con los pelirrojos y Luna, así que se les unió corriendo cuando les vio a las puertas del instituto.

-¡Hola!

Ellos le devolvieron el saludo y la sonrisa.

-¿Vamos? – los cuatro echaron a andar - ¿Iréis a la fiesta de Zabini, no? – no dudaba de que ya se habrían enterado.

-Por supuesto. ¿De qué piensas disfrazarte?

-Ni me preguntes porque no tengo ni idea. ¿Vosotras?

-Estaba pensando en convertirme en una pelirroja versión de la Reina de los Condenados. – comentó Ginny, para horror de su hermano.

-Exhibicionista – bufó Hermione, divertida.

-Alicia en el País de las Maravillas – añadió Luna, a modo de respuesta.

-Y Ron irá de Sombrerero Loco – replicó Hermione y las tres chicas estallaron en risas. Cómo lo había echado de menos durante aquellos días de locos…

-Pues… Creo que hay algo que podría venirte bien – dijo Ginny de pronto, mirando de arriba abajo a la castaña, como tomándole la talla.

-Me pongo a temblar solo de mirarte cuando tienes esa expresión, pelirroja.

-¿Hasta que punto sueles tener tú frío durante estas noches? – preguntó, ella, fingiendo desinterés.

Y Hermione cumplió lo prometido: se puso a temblar.

oºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºo

-¡No va en serio¿Pretendes de verdad que me ponga esto? – chilló Hermione, escandalizada.

-No grites, por Dios, que me dejas tuerta de una oreja – replicó Ginny.

Hablaban por teléfono. La castaña había ido a casa de Ginny de la que volvían del instituto y la pelirroja le había dado una bolsa bien cerrada diciéndole que se probase el disfraz de dentro, porque estaba segura de que era su talla. Sin embargo, al hacerlo, Hermione se había dado cuenta de que tampoco era que importase mucho la talla… porque apenas había tela en el traje. La pelirroja le había prestado un disfraz de Conejita PlayBoy.

Y al probárselo, lo primero que había hecho había sido llamar a su amiga para cantarle las cuarenta.

-¡Pero cómo pretendes que salga así a la calle!

-¿Qué tiene de malo? – repuso Ginny, sin ofenderse.

-Ginny, uno, si mis padres me ven así, me repudiarán para siempre y me quedaré sin herencia; y dos, si me viese la policía, considerarían esto prostitución.

-Hala, qué exagerada… Vamos a ver, a esas fiestas una no va disfrazada como si tuviera cinco años y estuviese en Halloween si sale con uno de los cabecillas.

Hermione tuvo que morderse la lengua para no chillarle con todas sus fuerzas "¡¡NO ESTAMOS SALIENDO!!"

-No voy a salir vestida de guarra.

Ginny, al otro lado de la línea, ni se inmutó por el comentario. El traje no era suyo, sino de su prima, así que no le importaba lo que dijese Hermione. Se encogió de hombros y, resignada, dijo:

-Bien, vete disfrazada de Caperucita Roja. A ver qué sale de ahí…

Y, sin más, colgó, decidida a no quedarse sorda aquella tarde.

Hermione parpadeó, tratando de calmarse, y colgó el teléfono también. Se miró al espejo de su habitación, tratando de autoconvencerse de que, si lo presentaba con buenos argumentos, su madre y su padre no intentarían encerrarla en un internado militar suizo para niñas descarriadas. Nada, que no había manera, probablemente la meterían a un convento. Ya le costaba bastante convencerse a sí misma como para encima tratar de convencerlos a ellos.

Se desvistió, dejando el traje de nuevo la bolsa y ésta bien escondida en el armario, se puso su pijama y se sentó a su escritorio. De momento, terminaría sus tareas, y ya pensaría en el escaso disfraz más tarde.

oºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºo

El sábado pasó demasiado deprisa para Hermione. Sus padres parecían más calmados y hacía ya dos días que no discutían, lo que parecía todo un récord últimamente. La castaña se pasó toda la mañana estudiando y poco antes del almuerzo dejó los libros a favor de la ropa. Trató de ponerse todos sus disfraces de años pasados, de Haloweens y festivales u obras de teatro del colegio, pero ninguno le valía ya. Y no era nada extraño, porque durante el último verano había crecido al menos seis centímetros.

Decidió que necesitaba despejarse un poco, así que comió con sus padres, que le hablaron de las reformas que estaban haciendo en su clínica dental, y después, y en vaqueros, cogió su bolso y salió de casa, camino al centro comercial.

Había decidido ir sola porque no quería tener que aguantar los comentarios impacientes de Ron, la insistencia de Ginny para que se vistiese con aquel diminuto traje ni tenía los ánimos como para que Luna hiciese sus clásicos relatos sobre vampiros y trasgos. No se sentía con fuerzas para enfrentarse a ninguna de las tres cosas.

El centro comercial estaba bastante lleno. La mayoría eran chicas de su instituto que habían salido en busca de complementos, maquillajes o cosas para retocar sus disfraces a última hora. También había algunas parejas mayores, que aprovechando la invasión en las tiendas y el abandono de los cines, habían decidido ir a ver una película.

Hermione se encontró con muchos conocidos, desde Cho Chang, una chica de rasgos orientales, bastante insoportable que estudiaba un curso por encima de ella y que, por primera vez en cinco años, la saludó al cruzarse, hasta Parvati y Lavender, que rebuscaban sombras de ojos y brillos de labios en la droguería. Hermione nunca había sido de usar maquillaje y por eso no entendía mucho, así que decidió aprovechar el encuentro.

-Hola – saludó, sonriente, al verlas.

-Hola, Herms – contestaron, a la vez, y soltaron una risilla al darse cuenta.

-¿Preparándoos para esta noche?

-Pues claro – dijo Parvati, emocionada – Supongo que tú irás con Draco¿no? – añadió con algo parecido a una mueca maliciosa.

-Sí, pero… veréis, tengo un pequeño problema – admitió la castaña.

-¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Lavender, dejando a un lado el gloss que había estado oliendo y mirándola preocupada.

-No sé… qué coger – confesó Hermione, señalando a las sombras de ojos y maquillajes a su alrededor.

Parvati y Lavender se miraron y luego la miraron a ella, condescendientes. Eran las reinas en ese tipo de cosas, y Hermione lo sabía, al igual que también sabía que no encontraría mejor ayuda que ellas.

-¿Quieres que te ayudemos?

-Por favor…

-Bien – Parvati se puso manos a la obra – Lo primero¿qué buscas?

-Creo que ojos y labios será suficiente – intervino Lavender – Ella no necesita bases ni nada, tiene una piel estupenda.

Hermione le sonrió, agradeciendo el piropo. Tenía que admitir que aquellas dos chicas, cuando querían, podían ser muy amables y Lavender parecía entusiasmada con ayudarla.

-Claro, tienes razón – concedió Parvati – Mmmmm… ¿de qué color es el traje?

-¿Eh? Oh, pues… ¿es realmente importante?

-Bueno, sí si no quieres parecer un cuadro de Picasso.

Hermione dudaba sinceramente que supiesen quién era Picasso.

-Pues, es que todavía no lo he decidido.

-¿No tienes traje? – Lavender pareció escandalizada - ¿Cuál es el problema?

Hermione suspiró y se dijo que no pasaría nada por contarles el gran trajín del disfraz porno que le habían dejado. Cuando terminó de explicarlo, las dos chicas se miraron y soltaron una sonora carcajada que llamó la atención de las dependientas. Ellas se silenciaron sonriendo y la miraron, comprensivas.

-Vamos a ver, Herms, ese disfraz no tiene nada de malo. Póntelo. Causarás sensación – dijo Parvati.

-Sí, no pasa nada. ¿Nunca has ido a una de estas fiestas?

-Realmente, no. Nunca me invitaban y yo pasaba de colarme, así que…

-Increíble - Parvati sacudió la cabeza, como si acabase de oír una blasfemia horrible.

-Pues es buen momento para empezar. – resolvió Lavender.

Hermione no tuvo mucho tiempo para reflexionar sobre aquello, porque en función de la descripción que les había dado, las dos chicas pronto le encontraron un brillo de labios y una sombra de ojos que combinarían perfectamente con el traje. La castaña terminó rápido gracias a su ayuda y Parvati y Lavender se despidieron de ella con unas sonrisillas traviesas y sin dejar de recomendarle que se pusiese el traje.

Volvió caminando a casa y, al llegar, se encontró con que sus padres estaban cenando en el salón, viendo una película, lo que no le daba muchas oportunidades de salir de casa con el disfraz puesto. Se hizo un sándwich tostado de queso y se comió lo que quedaba del helado en la nevera (puede que tuviese buen tipo, pero desde luego no era porque estuviese a dieta). Después, subió a su cuarto y sacó las cosas que había comprado.

Y comenzó a maquinar un plan para salir de casa aquella noche… y poder llevarse el disfraz con ella.

* * *

_¿Reviewcillo:D_


	5. Chapter 5

_Holaaaaaa!! Bueno, aquí llego, quizás con algo de retraso, pero con un capítulo que a mí, particularmente, me ha encantado escribir espero que os guste.  
Y, thanks to everybody!! Los reviews suben como la espuma y cada vez que veo que hay más me pongo más contenta muchas gracias a todos y bienvenidos a los nuevos (Hugo, aquí tienes tu chap xD)  
Muchos besukos y disfrutad de la fiesta!!! ;)_

**

* * *

**

5

Cuando dieron las ocho, su madre llamó a la puerta de la habitación.

-Pasa.

La señora Granger entró y se encontró a su hija vestida con el traje de caperucita de hacía un par de años, que aunque le quedase corto no era muy escandaloso. Llevaba el pelo atado en dos coletas y la cara limpia de maquillajes, como siempre. La miró, orgullosa de que fuese tan guapa sin tener que recurrir a las "frescuras" de otras chicas de su edad.

-Ha venido a buscarte un chico. – informó.

-Oh – Hermione no supo qué decir. No había hecho partícipe a su familia de su "relación" con Draco – Bueno, él es…

-Draco malfoy, lo sé. Está en la puerta. No ha querido entrar, creo que le da miedo. Deberías bajar ya.

-Vale, gracias, ahora voy.

Su madre salió y cerró la puerta. Hermione comprobó que se hubiera alejado de la habitación lo suficiente y luego abrió la ventana. Cogió la pequeña mochila que había llenado y la tiró por la ventana, haciéndola caer justo a la esquina de la casa. Perfecto.

Abandonó su cuarto y bajó hasta la entrada. Se despidió de sus padres y salió fuera, donde Draco, apoyado en la barandilla del porche, la esperaba. Hermione no pudo evitar mirarle de arriba abajo con admiración, porque, aunque le fastidiase aceptarlo, estaba tremendamente atractivo. Iba vestido como todo el ricachón que era, con la clásica bata de seda atada, el pantalón de pijama asomando por debajo, en zapatillas de ante y con un pañuelo en el cuello, a juego con la bata. Llevaba una pipa en la boca, aunque la sujetó con la mano al tiempo que la miraba de arriba abajo, incrédulo.

-¿En serio piensas ir así?

Automáticamente, Hermione regresó a su clásico pensamiento de "Este tío es idiota."

-Depende de cómo te portes – replicó, misteriosa. - ¿Nos vamos ya?

El rubio sacudió la cabeza, como si ya no pudiese más con aquello, y fue hacia su coche. Hermione echó una carrerita hasta un lateral de la casa, recogió lo que había tirado por la ventana y le siguió, entrando al descapotable. Draco arrancó y pronto estuvieron camino a la casa de Zabini, una de las más grandes, como la del rubio, en las afueras.

En cuanto el coche dobló la esquina, Hermione empezó con lo suyo. Se quitó el cinturón y abrió la mochila. Sacó unos zapatos negros, de tacón, brillantes y elegantes y se los puso, en vez de las francesitas, que fueron de cabeza a la bolsa. Luego, sacó el maquillaje, un cepillo para el pelo y un bulto más. Draco lo contemplaba todo por el rabillo del ojo, sin alcanzar a entenderlo.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces, Granger?

-Prepararme para la fiesta¿no lo ves? No, obviamente estoy haciendo figuritas de plastilina… - ironizó ella.

Comenzó a maquillarse, echándose gloss rosa brillante en los labios, se pintó la raya del ojo con una maestría impresionante teniendo en cuenta el movimiento del coche y se echó un poco de sombra rosada también en los párpados. Se soltó el pelo, se peinó la raya a un lado y se lo cepilló, dejándolo impecable, y descubrió lo que era el otro bulto: una diadema negra con dos orejas de conejo, de fino y suave pelo rosa.

Cuando terminó todo el despliegue, guardó las cosas en la mochila, la dejó debajo de su asiento y se acomodó en su asiento hasta que llegaron a casa de Zabini. Al salir del coche, se quitó la túnica negra que había llevado puesta y la tiró debajo del asiento también. Rodeó el coche y se situó junto a Draco.

-¿Estamos?

El rubio no contestó, estaba demasiado ocupado mirándola.

Jamás se había imaginado que Granger pudiese llegar a ser tan atrevida. No, aquella no era la chica con la que mantenía una alianza, debían de haberla suplantado los extraterrestres. Hermione llevaba unas medias negras, no muy tupidas, y, encima, un body rosa (como una malla, para los que no sepáis lo que es) de palabra de honor. El pelo le caía por la espalda y los hombros en cascada, tan solo librándose la cara gracias a la diadema de orejas de conejo de pelo rosa. El maquillaje, que jamás había llevado, le acentuaba la carnosidad de los labios y el brillo de sus ojos, que ahora parecían mucho más misteriosos y grandes.

No podía evitarlo, pero no dejaba de pensar que estaba impresionante.

-Hey, vuelve con nosotros y deja de mirarme al escote, pervertido – dijo ella, haciéndole despertar.

-¿Qué dices? El día que yo te mire al escote…

-…será el día que yo te mire a ti el trasero – terminó ella.

"Hoy." pensaron los dos, lanzándose una mirada sorprendida. Después miraron hacia otro lado. Hermione sacudió su melena y tomó aire, afianzándose sobre sus tacones.

-Vamos, nos espera tooooda una noche… - dijo, y se agarró a su brazo, tirando de él hacia la casa.

Draco se dejó arrastrar, todavía bastante anonadado, y al llegar a la puerta y llamar, les abrió el propio Zabini, sonriente, disfrazado de mosquetero, aunque ya un poco descentradas todas las ropas a causa del movimiento… y puede que la botella que tenía semi vacía en la mano.

-¡Bienvenidos, bienve…! – gritó al verles, pero se cortó al ver a Hermione.

Ella sonrió, algo incómoda por cómo la recorrían los ojos del chico, parándose en puntos poco ortodoxos. Draco le pasó un brazo por los hombros a la chica y la atrajo hacia sí. Ella se dejó, pero no pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada confusa que no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

-Déjalo ya, Blaise, o te quedarás bizco – Draco hizo una mueca.

-Perdona, pero tan acostumbrado a verte con vaqueros… - le dijo Zabini a Hermione, que sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo.

-No es nada. ¿Pasamos? – preguntó, señalando al interior – Parece que ya cogemos la marcha empezada.

Zabini se hizo a un lado y les dejó entrar. Luego, vaciló un momento y terminó por dejar la puerta abierta. Total, la gente iba a estar entrando y saliendo toda la santa noche…

Hermione y Draco, mientras tanto, observaban a su alrededor. La casa de los Blaise era enorme, y el salón era la estancia principal, desde la que se iba a todas las demás habitaciones y de la que salían las escaleras al piso de arriba. Estaba decorado con gran gusto, aunque lo que más se veía era gente bailando, corriendo de un lado para otro, botellas y comida, pero sobre todo botellas… Un gran estruendo reinaba allí, la música estaba a todo volumen y se oían gritos, risas y conversaciones. La puerta al jardín de atrás estaba abierta y las luces del exterior, encendidas. Hermione, a través de los ventanales, alcanzó a ver otro edificio fuera, pero no pudo vislumbrar más porque Draco la arrastró por unas pequeñas escaleras hasta la parte baja del salón, donde estaban las bebidas.

La soltó cuando llegaron y se cogió una botella de lo que parecía cerveza. Hermione, en cambio echó una ojeada por la mesa, como si buscase algo.

-¿Qué¿Buscando el cacaolat? – preguntó, burlón, el rubio.

-Bah, que te den – replicó ella, sin contestar,

-¿Qué buscas?

Ella no dijo nada hasta que sus ojos se posaron sobre algo en la otra punta de la mesa. Cogió una de las botellas que tenía al lado, de un brillante color verde y fue a buscar el objeto de su interés: otra botella llena de líquido negro. Draco la siguió, intrigado, dando pequeños sorbos a su botella y mirándole el trasero y las piernas descaradamente. Puede que fuese una sabelotodo empollona e insoportable, pero no podía negarse que tenía unas curvas…

Cuando logró despegar los ojos de su retaguardia se percató de que ella se había detenido y estaba mezclando de las dos botellas en un vaso de tubo con cubitos de hielo.

-¿Qué haces? – preguntó.

-Vodka negro con kiwi, delicatessen para alcohólicos – explicó ella. Dejó las botellas sobre la mesa y cogió su vaso. Lo entrechocó con el de él – Chin, chin. – añadió, y bebió.

Draco la contempló beber y levantó las cejas, esperando verla hacer una mueca de asco, pero ella solo sonrió, con suficiencia. Sin duda, si sabía mezclarlo y se lo bebía tan anchamente era porque no era la primera vez que lo hacía. Nunca había pensado en Hermione como alguien que bebiese alcohol, aunque no fuese nada especialmente fuerte. Era cierto que el vodka podía subírsele mucho, pero estaba completamente seguro que, con lo responsable que era ella, jamás se permitiría el lujo de perder el control con la bebida.

-¿Y ahora qué? – preguntó ella, que ya se había bajado medio vaso.

-Bailar, jugar al strip-póquer, irnos a las habitaciones de arriba… - enumeró él, lanzándole una mirada obscena.

-Claro – asintió ella y por un momento el chico pensó que lo decía en serio – Di que sí, soñar es gratis, cariño…

Nunca la había visto de aquella manera, tan provocativa, tan desenfadada y tan condenadamente atractiva. Estaba estupenda con aquella pose de chica dura y sexy, con aquel traje de conejita, el vaso en la mano y la actitud indiferente. Parecía realmente una de las chicas con las que estaba acostumbrado a salir. ¿Por qué, si podía ser así de interesante, se mostraba siempre como la cerebrito que también era?

Se obligó a despegar los ojos de ella y, al hacerlo, comprobó que no era el único al que le costaba: a su alrededor, multitud de chicos la miraban desde detrás de sus disfraces, máscaras y maquillajes comiéndosela con los ojos. Ernie McMillan, bailando con Hannah Abbot la observaba con interés, Roger Davies, un chico algo mayor que estaba rodeado de chicas también tenía los ojos clavados en ella y así otros muchos.

Seguramente, todos estaban seguros de saber quién era, aunque no terminasen de reconocerla.

Vio pasar a Zabini a su lado, en busca de una bebida, y le hizo un gesto para que se acercase. Hermione le vio acercase y dejó de darle la espalda a Draco para poder estar dentro de la conversación.

-La gente está en la piscina. Cedric Diggory se ha metido al jacuzzi con Cho Chang y no parecen tener plan de salir pronto. – informó su anfitrión con una sonrisa en la cara al ver a la chica de nuevo.

-¿La piscina? Pero si hace un frío que pela como para bañarse. ¿Están chiflados?

-Es climatizada, mon amour. – repuso Zabini, galante como el que más – Tendría que haber avisado de traerse el traje de baño.

Hermione se rió.

-Ni aunque me lo hubieses dicho me hubiese bañado con un pulpo como tú, Blaise – replicó.

El chico pareció un poco descolocado, pero recuperó rápidamente su pose de conquistador. Draco no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a tener que cuidar de sus parejas en situaciones como aquellas, a tener que salir en su defensa. Le era tremendamente agradable comprobar que Hermione podía cubrirse las espaldas ella solita y, desde luego, era mucho más divertido y menos peligroso. Entre chicos, con que uno de los dos fuese un poco mal tomado, era más que probable que ambos terminasen a puñetazos, pero estaba convencido de que con ella, eso no pasaría, que de pasar, ella sabría dar un buen golpe y que, aunque no fuese así, él saldría a defenderla. Se sorprendió al descubrirse pensando algo así. ¿Desde cuando le importaba lo que…? El plan. Era todo parte del plan. Si no la defendía ¿qué clase de aspecto de pareja iban a dar? Todo por "la" venganza…

Además nadie se le ocurriría pegarla. Estaba demasiado arrebatadora como para inspirar aquella clase de deseos en nadie…

Eran otro tipo de deseos los que causaba a su alrededor aquella noche.

Salió de sus ensoñaciones cuando notó como Hermione se tensaba a su lado. La miró y luego siguió la dirección de sus ojos para ver qué había captado su atención: Potter y Pansy acababan de hacer aparición. Potter iba vestido de militar, sencillo pero sin perder su toque de casanova con la camisa entreabierta. Pansy iba embutida en unas mallas de lycra de leopardo, la nariz pintada de negro con unos bigotitos y una diadema parecida a la de Hermione pero con orejas de gatita. La verdad es que Draco se quedó con la boca abierta al verla tan… ceñida.

La pareja pasó por el centro del salón, saludando a gente y sonriendo como si estuviesen en un desfile y, antes de que la divisasen, Hermione se dio la vuelta y quedó de espaldas a ellos, mientras se acercaban. De manera que no la reconocieron y vieron solo a Draco.

-¿Qué¿Estás solo? – preguntó Pansy con retintín.

-Sí¿no ha querido venir nadie contigo, Malfoy? – añadió Potter, con desinterés mientras cogía una bebida y le miraba descaradamente el culo a la conejita sin reconocerla.

Draco solo gruñó.

-Tsk, tsk… Qué malos humos – siguió Pansy, cogiendo el vaso que le tendía Harry.

-Parkinson¿por qué no dejas de meter tus enormes narices donde no te importa? – preguntó retóricamente Hermione, sin girarse.

-¿Y a ti quién te ha dado vela en este entierro, bonita?

-Teniendo en cuenta que estáis hablando de la compañía de Draco, creo que puedo permitírmelo, gracias – replicó la castaña, girándose bastante harta.

No había querido mirarles, no había querido hablarles y, mucho menos, dejarles constancia de que estaba ahí, porque no quería enfrentarse a ellos en calidad de pareja versus pareja, pero no había podido más. ¿Qué se habían creído? Y, desde luego, con lo voluble que era ella…

Harry la miró de arriba abajo, incrédulo. ¡Pues sí que había mejorado desde que estaba con Malfoy! Pansy, en cambio, se limitó a una pequeña mirada de desdén.

-Vaya, qué… guapa, Hermione – dijo Harry, sonriendo en un intento de acercamiento.

Hermione tuvo la sensación de que aquella sonrisa había perdido mucho. No sabía por qué, pero, lo que antes conseguía hacerle temblar las piernas, ahora solo era el gesto arrogante de un idiota insensible.

-Granger para ti, Potter – replicó ella, fría como el hielo.

Draco se sonrió, divertido, y sintió una punzada de orgullo. A medida que su farsa avanzaba, cada vez Hermione lo hacía mejor. Pronto tendría un Oscar en la mano y lloraría subida en un escenario, dando las gracias a todo el mundo. (N/A¿resulta familiar, Bichito91? xD no pude resistirme xD)

Harry la miró como si esperase que ella añadiera "¡Era broma!" pero la chica no dijo nada más y él tuvo que limitarse a asentir ligeramente. Draco la cogió por la cintura.

-Entonces¿es cierto? – preguntó Harry - ¿Estáis juntos?

Una carcajada de Pansy les interrumpió y todos la miraron. Ella se fingió algo avergonzada, pero sabían que lo había hecho aposta.

-¿Qué pasa, cielo? – preguntó Harry, cogiéndola por la cintura también.

-Nada, es solo que me hace gracia que todo el mundo sea tan crédulo como para creerse que estos dos están juntos.

-¿Perdona? – Draco lucía molesto.

-Oh, vamos, aceptémoslo, si estás con ella es porque te revienta no estar conmigo. Estás colgado, Draco. Me sorprende que la gente no se haya dado cuenta: no hay besos, no hay caricias… Ni siquiera hay algún estúpido rumor diciendo que os hayáis acostado… y todos sabéis que, en cuanto se forma una pareja, eso es lo primero que se cuenta por el instituto… aunque no sea verdad – Pansy lo había dicho todo muy suave y lentamente, pero destilando veneno en cada palabra.

Hermione no supo qué replicar y, por otro lado, sabía que no le tocaba a ella hacerlo. Era el turno de Draco de sacar las garras y poner a aquella insoportable pedorra en su sitio. Pero el rubio permanecía estático, mirándola con una expresión de suficiencia en los ojos y una media sonrisa torcida en la boca. Hermione temió que le hubiese dado un ataque y se hubiera quedado así para siempre, pero cuando iba a darle unos golpecitos con un palo para ver si se movía, el chico la atrajo un poco más por la cintura y la besó.

Hermione se quedó de piedra, totalmente sorprendida, con la mente en blanco y sin acabar de comprender qué estaba pasando allí, hasta que de pronto la idea de que Harry y Pansy les estaban mirando pareció adueñarse de su mente y sus instintos reaccionaron de acuerdo a ello: cerró los ojos y echó las manos a la nuca de Draco. "Ten cuidado, porque en cuanto se larguen puede que apriete más de lo debido." amenazó mentalmente al rubio.

Draco, por su parte, estaba igual de sorprendido que ella, pero no por lo mismo. La había besado con intención de que todos lo viesen y así dejasen de murmurar si estaban juntos o no y, aunque había rezado porque ella supiese reaccionar, realmente no había creído que fuese a hacerlo como lo estaba haciendo: de manera tan creíble… hasta para él. Y, lo peor de todo, es que a pesar de que sabía que no iba en serio, le estaba gustando. Mucho. Puede que Granger fuese una empollona, pero, sin duda, besaba mejor que cualquiera de las chicas con las que él había estado. Sabía a melocotón… y no solo por el brillo de labios que llevaba.

De hecho, se dijo, mejor sería cortar aquello antes de que se desmadrase más, porque entre aquel beso que le estaba haciendo perder la cabeza y la "no-ropa" que llevaba ella…

Sin embargo, fue Hermione la que se separó de él y se giró hacia Potter y Parkinson, que lo habían contemplado todo con la boca semi abierta. Así, Draco tuvo tiempo para recobrar la compostura.

-Bueno¿satisfechos? – dijo la castaña, con evidente mala leche. – Y ahora podríais dejarnos en paz…

Parecía que Harry fuese a soltar alguna de sus galanterías de cuarta, pero Pansy le agarró por el brazo y lo arrastró lejos de allí, evidentemente molesta por lo que acababa de ver. Y puede que un poco asustada también, porque cuando Hermione se enfadaba…

La castaña se giró hacia Malfoy, todavía furiosa. Ahora le tocaba a él.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? – preguntó en voz baja, conteniendo evidentemente un chillido.

-Un beso, Granger. ¿Nunca te habían besado? Y te aviso que tus abuelas en Navidad no… - dijo él, logrando lucir tan arrogante como siempre, a pesar de que interiormente se estaba dando de bofetadas por haberse sentido de aquella manera hacía unos segundos.

-Vete a la mierda – lo cortó ella, de malas maneras – Ahora tendré que beber y beber hasta que se me vaya el sabor a ti de la boca.

-Hay chicas que pagarían por que la boca les supiese a mí.

-Ya, bueno, hay chicas que pierden la ropa interior durante este tipo de fiestas. No estás diciendo nada a tu favor – espetó ella, terminándose su vaso de un trago. Respiró, recuperando la calma – Voy a ir a dar una vuelta a la piscina.

Sin darle tiempo a replicar, dio media vuelta y se perdió entre la multitud, abriéndose paso a base de codazos y pisotones camino al jardín. Draco posó su vaso vacío en la mesa, con expresión de evidente furia.

-Ten cuidado no te resbales y te ahogues – siseó.

Lo que no sabía era que, si ella se alejaba y de aquel humor, no era exclusivamente por su gesto, (que también la había cabreado mucho, no os equivoquéis), sino porque, además, mientras daban aquel espectáculo, un escalofrío la había recorrido de arriba abajo. Teniendo en cuenta que apenas llevaba tela encima no habría extrañado a nadie, pero ella sabía perfectamente que no había sido por el frío… y aquello era lo peor de todo.

El pequeño trayecto de cuatro pasos que había que hacer a través del jardín, desde la puerta de la casa hasta la de la piscina, se le hizo largo y frío, por ello, llegar al calorcito del recinto climatizado fue un regalo para ella. Allí la fiesta también seguía. La gente, con disfraces y todo, estaban tirándose al agua, jugando en la piscina o metidos en el jacuzzi haciendo Dios sabía qué por debajo de las burbujas.

Hermione no pudo evitar que una sonrisa aflorase a su rostro. Nunca había visto nada así y era tremendamente gracioso. Paseó los ojos de un lado a otro, entretenida observando a la gente, escuchando sus gritos y risas… De repente, unas manos se posaron en su cintura. Se giró con brusquedad.

-Wow, cuidado nena, podrías volarle la cabeza a alguien así – dijo un apuesto y empapado chico de ojos grises y pelo castaño.

-Hola a ti también, Diggory – repuso ella. – Ya veo que ya has disfrutado de la piscina.

Cedric la soltó y ella se giró. Como otros tantos aquella noche, la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, como si no se creyese lo que veía.

-¿Granger? – ella asintió, sonriendo divertida. Ya se estaba acostumbrado a que todo el mundo la repasase con la mirada antes de seguir hablando. Diggory sonrió, encantado - No todo lo que me gustaría…

-Degenerado…

Hermione y Cedric se conocían desde hacía bastante tiempo. Habían sido vecinos de pupitre durante unas clases extras de Matemáticas en una academia. Hermione, a pesar de su edad, había logrado subir de curso gracias a su habilidad allí. Desde entonces, Cedric y ella se habían hecho amigos y, de hecho, muchas veces se pedían ayuda con algunas de las cosas de clase, aunque él fuese de un curso superior. Sin embargo, en todo aquel tiempo, al igual que el resto del mundo, Diggory solo había conocido su faceta de diario, y nunca la había visto tan… festiva como entonces.

-¿De qué se supone que vas disfrazado? – preguntó la chica.

-Mmmm, en un principio venía de Muerte, pero alguien me ha robado la guadaña – respondió él, frunciendo el entrecejo. – Tú…

-No hagas comentarios.

Cedric se rió.

-¿Un bañito?

-Sueña.

-Andaaa…

-Eres como un niño pequeño – ella sacudió la cabeza, divertida, pero su buen humor se esfumó en cuanto alguien se puso a su lado, tomándola de la cintura.

-Diggory – dijo la fría voz de unos ojos grises.

-Malfoy – respondió él, en el mismo tono.

-Por favor, no seáis TAN cálidos, que me derrito – dijo Hermione, irónica.

Al ver las caras de ambos, a la chica se le ocurrió una idea maligna, perfecta para desahogarse por el resto de la noche. Se deshizo del abrazo de Draco y se alejó un par de pasos, quedando con la cadera echada a un lado, en actitud desafiante,

-¿De qué hablabais? – preguntó el rubio, con un fingido tono molesto que casi logró engañar a Hermione.

-Nada, tonterías, alguna broma, de lo buena que está Granger, de si quería darse un bañito conmigo… - dijo Cedric, mirando a Hermione, y ambos se sonrieron. Era una coña, estaba muy claro.

-¿Sabías que está saliendo conmigo? – dejó caer Draco, así como si nada. Vale, quizás no estuviese tan claro…

-Perdona, cielo, TÚ estás saliendo conmigo – intervino Hermione.

Draco se acercó a ella, en actitud desafiante. Cualquier persona desde fuera habría pensado que se trataba de un pique entre enamorados, pero ellos sabían perfectamente que era una forma de putear al otro, a ver cómo salía de aquella conversación sin delatarse. Sabían que aquello no beneficiaba a ninguno, pero es que era demasiado tentador…

-¿Cómo has dicho? – susurró Draco en su oído.

-He dicho… - murmuró ella también, poniendo una mano en su brazo - ¡¡AGUA!! – gritó.

Y tirando de allí, lo lanzó a la piscina… con la suerte de que él, al vérselas venir, se había aferrado a su mano y se la llevó consigo.

Y los dos acabaron en el agua.

* * *

_Chapuzón!!! y reviews!! (ahem, ahem, indirecta directa!! xD)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hola holita, vecinitos!! Buenooo... 83 reviews!! Os quiero a todos!! XD os mandaré un Draco por correo, envuelto para Navidad xD y a los chicos una Hermy vestida de conejita ;) jaja, qué mal estoy. Bueno, aquí tenéis la segunda parte de la fiesta que espero que sea de vuestro agrado... porque así me dejaréis más reviews :D xD qué cara tengo... En fin, que muchas gracias por todos los mensajes, que ya sabéis que animan un montón, y que sigáis leyendo si os interesa saber qué tiene el agua de la piscina ;)_

* * *

**6**

Cuando Hermione emergió del agua, lo primero que vio fue a Draco. El chico tenía todo el pelo mojado chorreando por la cabeza, pegándose a su frente y casi tapándole los ojos. Estos reflejaban algo a medio camino entre la indignación y el te-vas-a-enterar y ella no pudo menos que sonreír con suficiencia. Quizás en otra situación se hubiese enfurecido por haber acabado en el agua, pero aquella noche todo le parecía tan irreal que había dejado de importarle el estar empapada. Sin embargo, cuando sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el lugar donde antes había estado Cedric Diggory, lo que vio hizo que se le borrase la sonrisa de la cara.

Ron, Ginny y Luna la miraban como si no se creyesen lo que veían. El pelirrojo ya no sabía qué hacer primero: resoplar, gritar o intentar que no se le saliesen los ojos de las órbitas. Su novia trataba de aguantarse la risa y calmarle, aunque quedaba poco convincente dado los continuos ataques de falsa tos que le daban. Y su hermana… Bien, decir que Ginny Weasley se revolcaba de risa por el suelo era poco contar...

-¡Pero Herms! – chilló la pelirroja entre risas - ¿Se puede saber qué te ha dado?

Teniendo en cuenta el estado de Ron, Hermione no sabía si salir o no del agua porque estaba casi segura de que en cuanto viese su ropa probablemente sufriría la taquicardia que tanto se estaba retrasando ya.

Draco decidió por ella, porque la expresión de sus ojos, ahora fríos como el hielo de nuevo, se había borrado y tiraba de uno de sus brazos atrayéndola tras de sí hacia el bordillo. Cuando el chico estuvo fuera y le tendió una mano para sacarla a ella también, Hermione se limitó a hacer una mueca, a modo de disculpa, y mover un poco los brazos dentro del agua para mantenerse a flote.

-Creo que me quedo dentro, gracias, se está… más calentito – dijo, con un tono que pretendía sonar amistoso.

-No digas tonterías – la recriminó el rubio con dureza, cogiéndola del brazo y tirando.

Las medias empapadas y el trajecito rosa chorreante parecieron ser el detonante para que al fin Ron dejase de boquear como un pez fuera del agua.

-¡PERO DE QUÉ VAS VESTIDA!

-Calma, Ron. Respira… - intervino Luna, que al ver la ropa de la castaña se había quedado más sorprendida que otra cosa.

-¡PERO HAS VISTO LAS PINTAS QUE LLEVA!

-¡Bah, cállate Ron! Está monísima – le cortó Ginny, empezando a reírse de nuevo.

-Ginny, deja de descojonarte, por favor – pidió Hermione, a punto de reírse también.

-¡PERO…!

-¡Cállate, Ron! – le gritaron las tres chicas a la vez.

Y las tres empezaron a reírse con fuerza. Draco ya no sabía si reírse también o marcharse derrotado, resignándose a no comprender jamás a las mujeres. Por su parte, el pelirrojo, se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado, enfurruñado como un niño pequeño.

-¿Cuándo habéis llegado? – preguntó Hermione

-Hará una hora, más o menos, pero hay tantísima gente… Además, no sabíamos que hubiese piscina. Si no, habríamos venido antes – explicó Luna, sonriendo. Estaba muy guapa con su traje de hada verde (N/A¿habéis visto Moulin Rouge!?).

-Nosotros llevamos por aquí un ratito ya – comentó Hermione, mirando a Draco, que parecía un poco olvidado – Y hemos tenido un pequeño encuentro con Harry y Pansy – añadió, con algo de desdén.

-Oh¿a qué hospital la has mandado? – preguntó Ginny, con tono malicioso.

-No exageres. No está en ningún hospital.

-Aún recuerdo la torta que le diste hace unos años a mi vecina por insultarnos desde su jardín – observó Ginny.

-Vale, ahí se me fue un poco la mano – admitió la castaña – pero un fallo lo tiene cualquiera¿no?

-¿Le pegaste? – intervino Draco.

-Ya dije que me pasé.

-No, quiero decir¿le pegaste a otro ser humano?

Hermione le miró, molesta.

-Sí, y no creo que vuelva a hacerlo. Pero dado que a ti no se te puede calificar de humano, no te lo tomes a la ligera.

Draco levantó las manos en señal de disculpa, rodando los ojos con expresión de fastidio, y miró a otro lado. Mientras tanto, la gente había dejado un poco de lado la fiesta para mirar la escena que Ron estaba dando al intentar tapar con su capa de vampiro a la empapada Hermione, que seguía riéndose con Ginny de nadie sabía qué. El rubio se giró hacia Hermione y harto de los forcejeos que ésta tenía con el pelirrojo, se quitó su bata, quedándose en pantalón de pijama y una camiseta negra que no pegaba nada con el traje, y se la puso a la chica, que la recibió sorprendida y le miró con algo cercano al agradecimiento.

Ron volvió a ponerse la capa.

-Eres imposible – dijo.

-Gracias – repuso Hermione, sonriendo, dándose por aludida.

-Bueno, y ahora que mi hermano ha dejado de hacer el payaso¿vamos a tomar algo? – preguntó Ginny, frotándose las manos.

-¡Yo no hago el payaso!

-Si tomo algo más, probablemente acabe perdiendo la poca ropa que llevo. – replicó Hermione, sujetándose la bata alrededor del cuerpo.

"Quizás no sea tan mala idea… ¿Cuál es tu bebida favorita, Granger?" se sorprendió pensando Draco, recordando lo que se escondía bajo la parte de su disfraz que llevaba ella.

-Vamos, empollona, una copa más no te hará daño – dijo la pequeña Weasley.

Hermione pareció dudar, pero terminó por asentir, pensando en cogerse algo que tuviera poco o nada de alcohol para terminar la noche, porque, a lo tonto, a lo tonto, estaban a punto de dar las doce. Se dejó arrastrar por Luna y Ginny de vuelta a la casa, olvidándose de Draco y Ron que iban detrás mirándose con muecas asesinas, y se juntaron los cinco junto a la mesa de bebidas de nuevo. Mientras se servían (Hermione terminó por combinarse un Bacardi limón con limón) charlaron acerca de los disfraces, de lo chulos que eran algunos, del frío que debían de dar otros… de aquel tipo disfrazado de fresa que estaba flotando en la piscina, rodeado de chicas que intentaban darle mordiscos…

Draco y Ron se tomaron un par de copas y el pelirrojo terminó por lograr arrastrar a Luna a la pista de baile casi una hora después. El rubio, en cambio, no tuvo tanta suerte, ya que Ginny y Hermione parecían decididas a seguir toda la noche de cachondeo. Media hora más tarde, estaba a punto de resignarse cuando vio aproximarse una capa negra con careta blanca (rollo Scream) que se situó junto a la pelirroja y la abrazó por detrás, poniendo un cuchillo de plástico en su cuello. Ella pegó un bote, sobresaltada.

-Pero ¿qué…?

-Ring, ring – dijo el desconocido – Estás muerta.

-¿Quién es el tarado? – preguntó Hermione.

El sujeto se quitó la careta y pudieron comprobar que se trataba de Neville, que estaba sonriente y muy divertido, como si aquello hubiese sido lo más ingenioso de toda su vida. Ginny le miró con reproche, pegándole un pequeño manotazo en el brazo, pero luego terminó por sonreír también.

-Quería saber si te apetecería bailar la siguiente conmigo. – dijo Neville.

La pelirroja no estaba muy segura sobre si dejar a Hermione sola con Draco de nuevo, pero su amiga le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que no se cortase por ella y Ginny terminó marchándose a la pista con Longbottom.

Draco miró a Hermione que le hizo una mueca y bebió un trago de su vaso. Estaba muy rara con la diadema de orejitas sobre el pelo empapado, su bata atada a la cintura, cubriéndola exageradamente de lo grande que le iba y las piernas dentro de las medias negras y los zapatos de tacón asomando por abajo. Parecía una… mejor que no lo comentase o todo su plan se iría al traste.

-¿También quieres que salgamos a bailar? – preguntó él, con sorna.

-No, gracias, le tengo demasiado aprecio a mis pies. Llevan conmigo desde que era una niña.

-Exagerada… Bailo mejor que tú – replicó Draco, ofendido.

-Más quisieras.

-¿Probamos?

-No.

-¿Miedo?

-Más quisieras.

-¿Probamos? – repitió él.

-Que no.

De repente, y sin que Draco supiese por qué, Hermione parecía nerviosa, como si no le gustase hablar de bailes. En realidad, se dijo, nunca la había visto bailar. Había habido bailes de promoción, fiestas y muchas otras celebraciones, pero jamás la había visto en la pista. Frunció el entrecejo, extrañado, pero se abstuvo de comentar nada, por ahorrarse problemas, más que otra cosa.

Hermione se terminó la copa y miró el reloj. Soltó una exclamación, con un pequeño respingo.

-¡Las dos! No creí que fuera a aguantar tanto… - musitó ella – Ahora entiendo por qué me duelen tantísimo los pies.

Draco le lanzó una mirada socarrona y ella arrugó la nariz, molesta.

-Prueba a ponerte tacones, imbécil. – espetó Hermione – No usaba unos desde el festival de clase de hace dos años.

-Qué repunante eres (NdA: repunante, no repugnante. Repunante quisquillosa, insoportable, quejica). – fue todo lo que replicó él.

Se terminó su copa y se desapoyó de la pared, dispuesto a irse, pero Hermione parecía haber pensado en otra cosa, porque simplemente eliminó su mueca de desagrado y dijo.

-Bueno, ya te devuelvo la bata el lunes. Adiós.

Y se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a irse. Echó a andar hacia la puerta. "Por favor, que no me pida que se la devuelva. No me atrevo a volver sola y con estas pintas por la calle. ¡Son las dos!

-¿Adónde vas? – dijo la voz de Draco, justo tras ella cuando ya casi tenía un pie fuera de la casa.

"Mierda. Bueno, pues por lo menos que me deje recoger la túnica negra de su coche." se dijo.

-Está claro, de compras – ironizó ella.

-Deja los sarcasmos, que siempre estás igual. ¿No quieres que te lleve en coche?

Ella le miró, sin contener su sorpresa. Lo cierto era que lo que menos se había esperado era una muestra de amabilidad como aquella y menos de su parte. Aun así, asintió, y Draco salió con ella de la casa.

-¿Va en serio? – acertó a preguntar ella, cuando ya estaban cerca del coche.

-¿Qué clase de novio van a pensar que soy si te dejo irte y con esas pintas? Probablemente te violarían en el camino de vuelta. Y luego tu padre me perseguiría para matarme porque también se piensa que estamos juntos. Y, además no quiero quedarme a solas viendo cómo tu cachitas descerebrado y mi ex-novia-pendón se besuquean como babosas por las esquinas – explicó él, de sopetón.

Hermione solo asintió.

Subieron al coche y Draco arrancó. Estuvieron un buen rato en silencio porque no tenían nada que decirse. Hermione no pudo evitar pensar en cómo habían cambiado las cosas: hace dos semanas, no hubiese creído a nadie si le hubiesen dicho que iba a encontrarse en esta situación, con esas pintas en el coche de su peor enemigo porque supuestamente estaban saliendo para putear a Harry que le había puesto los cuernos.

No, le habría sonado surrealista a más no poder.

Sacudió la cabeza, intentando despejarse, y sacó el bolso de debajo de su asiento con la mala suerte de que justo en ese momento el coche pilló un bache y dio un tumbo que hizo que la mitad de las cosas que había dentro saliesen despedidas por todas partes.

Hermione gruñó y Draco sonrió, burlón, sin apartar la vista de la carretera. La chica comenzó a recogerlo todo del suelo, pero muchas cosas se habían caído a la parte de atrás, así que cuando el rubio redujo la velocidad al entrar en su calle, se soltó el cinturón y se arrodilló en el asiento, mirando en sentido contrario, y se agachó a cuatro patas para recuperar las cosas perdidas.

Draco no se fijó en la posturita hasta que llegaron a la casa de Hermione. Cuando frenó para que ella se bajase y la miró, se encontró de frente con su nueva en insinuante perspectiva, es decir, el lateral de su culo en pompa (NdA: xD juro que intenté encontrar otra forma de describirlo, pero fue superior a mí XD). Levantó una ceja, interesado, porque a pesar de que ella llevaba la bata puesta, en aquella postura no es que sirviese de mucho.

Carraspeó.

-Bah, cállate, Malfoy. Estoy ocupada – gruñó ella, consciente del espectáculo que estaban dando.

-Esas copas te afectaron¿eh? – se burló él.

-No tanto como te voy a afectar yo a ti como me cabrees – murmuró ella.

Draco suspiró, cansado.

-¿Qué has perdido?

-Un rímel y las llaves. Qué oportuno… - añadió, fastidiada.

-Siempre puedes llamar al timbre.

-A estas horas, si lo hiciese, es probable que mi padre me tirase un cubo de agua fría desde el piso de arriba y tuviese que terminar durmiendo en el felpudo.

-Simpática, tu familia¿eh?

Ella no contestó. Se limitó a soltar otro gruñido.

-Anda, aparta, que no tengo ganas de tenerte durmiendo en mi coche toda la noche – dijo él y se agachó hacia atrás también.

Draco hizo un par de aspavientos para alcanzar el llavero y sintió un pequeño mareo al hacer los gestos, seguramente fruto de las copas que se había bebido, pero no desistió hasta lograr cogerlo. Oyó la exclamación se triunfo de Hermione y fueron a levantarse a la vez. Sus cabezas chocaron y soltaron un quejido por el golpe, llevándose las manos a la frente, doloridos.

-Idiota – musitaron a la vez, y se miraron entre sorprendidos y divertidos.

Hermione se percató de la situación. Ella seguía arrodillada en el asiento y Draco todo retorcido en una postura bastante rara, los dos cara a cara, con algo de alcohol encima y lo suficientemente cerca como para chocarse. En aquella escena fallaba algo… ¡Claro! Los protagonistas. Porque¿qué pintaban ellos dos así? Quizás ella con Harry, o él con Pansy… pero no ellos dos. Fingían salir juntos, pero ese tipo de situaciones solo tenían quedarse delante de los demás. Y ahora estaban solos. Y no le gustaba nada cómo Draco estaba mirando a sus labios. Y recordaba el numerito que sus cuerpos pegados habían dado delante de Harry y Pansy. Y sentía que le daba un vuelco el corazón. Y estaba incómoda.

Entonces¿Por qué no se apartaba?

Haciendo un esfuerzo bastante grande, logró dejar de mirarle a los ojos y sentarse de nuevo bien en su asiento, dispuesta a bajarse. Le quitó el llavero de las manos y cerró su mochila, con toda la naturalidad de que fue capaz. Después, se giró hacia el rubio de nuevo, para despedirse, mientras su respiración recuperaba un ritmo normal.

Draco estaba mirando hacia su ventanilla, con aspecto indiferente, y Hermione se dio cuenta de que había sido un momento muy raro, pero no solo para ella. Abrió la puerta del coche y antes de salir musitó un "Hasta el lunes.". Después, fue hacia su casa y mientras entraba, oyó el coche arrancar y alejarse.

Una vez dentro, Hermione suspiró y se apoyó contra la puerta, notándose muy cansada. Mientras subía las escaleras y entraba a su cuarto se sintió extraña y molesta consigo misma.

Draco le caía mal. Tenía que tenerlo presente. Vale, sí, quizás estuviese tremendamente bueno y tuviese ese aire de conquistador tan atractivo, pero… ¡por favor¡Malfoy¿Cuántas veces había rezado por que se cayese a la piscina del gimnasio y se ahogase¿O por que se quedase encerrado en los baños y muriese de inanición¡Durante uno de sus primeros años en el instituto hasta intentó que lo último se cumpliera!

Cerró la puerta de su habitación tras ella y comenzó a desvestirse para ponerse el pijama. El pelo se le había secado, pero estaba lleno de cloro y tendría que lavárselo al día siguiente. Cuando al fin se metió en la cama, el agotamiento venció a todos sus complicados razonamientos y a los pocos minutos, se durmió.

oºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºo

Draco llegó a su casa cerca de las tres. No le apetecía meterse a su cuarto y echarse a dormir, porque el "encontronazo" con Granger en su coche le había despejado demasiado, pero no le quedaban muchas opciones, porque tampoco tenía ganas de irse de fiesta.

Antes de entrar en casa, encontró la túnica negra debajo del asiento de la chica. La recogió.

Y la miró.

¿Qué demonios había sido aquello?


	7. Chapter 7

_Jelou!!  
¿Cómo están ustedes? xD veo demasiado la tele...  
Bien, antes de nada, avisaros de que este chapter me ha quedado más corto y bastante raro, pero es que tenía en mente una escena (la del final, para ser más concretos) y me dio la obcecación típica de que si no la ponía reventaba, así que tuve que encontrar una manera que me ha quedado poco convincente xD de ponerla. No sé, bueno, prometo que el próximo chapter será mejor, en serio porque tengo algunas ideas en mente que... En fin, los que conocéis mi calenturienta y malpensada mente quizás os hagáis una idea. XD _

_Gracias también a...:_

**yo  
SolMalfoy  
SherrySun  
Cris Granger** (deja de acosarme!! ¬¬ XD)  
**Abydo** (y tú también! ¬¬ XD)  
**Hermigw  
Bichito91  
x.DarknessEnd.x** (sabes que me encanta tu nick? xD)  
**Dannia  
irethpotter...karla  
Cl4R174  
LokillaPotter90  
Deydra Felton** (bienvenida! )

_También quiero aclarar algo que no recordé en el último capítulo: el vodka negro con kiwi sí es una bebida real y debo decir que a mí me gusta mucho, pero como tengo poca tolerancia al alcohol se me sube muy rápido y no la bebo nunca, aunque está rica, así que, niños, si tenéis la edad (o las ganas) y queréis probarla, solo os digo que ¡ñam, ñam! xD_

_Y, como sé que es lo que menos interesa (... xD) el chapter!_

* * *

**7**

El domingo, toda la población adolescente de la ciudad se despertó tardísimo. La fiesta en casa de Zabini había sido un éxito rotundo y, de hecho, hubo algunas personas que se despertaron flotando en las colchonetas hinchables, todavía en la piscina de la mansión. El propio dueño de la casa amaneció en el jacuzzi, vestido y con una chica a la que no recordaba a su lado.

Sin embargo, hubo algunas personas que despertaron algo mejor: los hermanos Weasley se levantaron cerca de la hora de comer, cada uno en su cama y en su casa, y Luna, en el sofá de los pelirrojos, sorprendiendo a su madre cuando fue a hacer el desayuno.

Y, luego, los demás.

Oº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-O

Hermione se levantó al mediodía, resuelta a olvidar cualquier cosa que no le hubiese gustado sucedida la noche pasada, se duchó y desayunó, y dijo a sus padres que se iba a dar una vuelta y volvería para comer. En realidad, no tenía ni idea de a dónde ir un domingo por la mañana y después de una fiesta como la de anoche, pero no le apetecía quedarse en casa, donde ya no le quedaban libros sin leer ni deberes por hacer y donde tan solo se comería la cabeza, a pesar de que se hubiese propuesto no pensar en nada de aquello. Así que salió de casa sola y se dedicó a vagar por la ciudad.

Caminó con la chaqueta abrochada hasta arriba y las manos en los bolsillos. El viento soplaba frío e incansable, echándole el pelo hacia atrás, mientras ella avanzaba y avanzaba sin un destino concreto. Intentaba mantener la mente en blanco o tararear una de esas incómodas cancioncillas que se te meten en la cabeza y no hay manera de olvidar, pero ese día sus neuronas parecían en huelga y se negaban a dejarla pensar en algo que no fuese la escena en el coche, con Draco. Se reprendió mentalmente. ¿En qué momento había empezado a ser Draco? No, no, no. Malfoy. Era Malfoy. El inaguantable y prepotente Malfoy. Tenía que dejar de darle tantas vueltas a todo o terminaría por meterse a monja y ahorrarse problemas.

Miró a su alrededor, como despertando de repente, y comprobó que estaba en el parque de la Avenida, donde estaba montado el mercadillo. Por el día nublado y el viento, aquello no estaba muy lleno, y decidió que se distraería un rato mirando tenderetes.

Así que echó a andar por entre los puestos.

Oº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-O

No se enteró de que ya era de día ni siquiera cuando el amanecer asomó por su ventana. De hecho, no se despertó hasta varias horas más tarde, cuando el sol en su punto más alto clavó sus rayos sobre su cara, haciéndole gruñir saliendo de su sueño y abrir los ojos bizqueando un poco por el exceso repentino de luz.

Su ropa estaba tirada por toda la habitación y él se había dormido en ropa interior, porque había entrado a oscuras y no había querido encender la lámpara. Se incorporó un poco sobre los brazos y vio el desorden reinante en el cuarto… y alcanzó a divisar la prenda que no era suya. Del respaldo de su silla, colgaba una túnica negra.

De pronto, todos los recuerdos de la noche pasada se abrieron camino entre sus abotargadas neuronas, eliminando el dolor de cabeza inmediatamente. La imagen de Granger vestida con aquel traje, el beso delante de todo el mundo, la piscina, Granger con su bata, las copas que se habían bebido, la vuelta a casa… la parada delante del porche de ella.

Abrió mucho los ojos al recordarlo. Había estado a punto de besarla "voluntariamente". Se dio de puñetazos mentalmente. ¿Cómo…¡Se le había ido la pelota totalmente! Había sido el alcohol, no había otra explicación. El alcohol, la euforia, el agua, el calor, aquellas mallas tan ceñidas… Porque ella podría haberse puesto un poco más discretita.

Ese pensamiento hizo que sus ojos se abriesen todavía más. ¿Desde cuando estaba él en contra de que las chicas fuesen tan llamativas? Decididamente, algo marchaba mal allí. Sacudió la cabeza, confundido, y salió de la cama, tambaleándose un poco. No es que hubiese bebido mucho, pero le dolía un poco la cabeza y no tenía el cuerpo para muchas más fiestas.

Se duchó, se vistió con lo primero que encontró limpio en el armario (vamos, lo que encontramos todos siempre, vaqueros y camiseta) y bajó a desayunar. Su padre estaba con un papeleo bastante complicado trabajando en el estudio y su madre se había marchado dejando un aviso que le informaba de que tenía sesión con el psicoanalista. Draco suspiró.

Su madre llevaba con aquella tontería mucho tiempo y él sospechaba que con el doctor había algo más que "profesionalidad" pero prefería no pensar en ello, no fuese a ser que alguna imagen indebida acudiese a su mente y le robase la poca inocencia que le quedaba. Mientras su padre no se enterase, todo iría bien. Y de momento, las cosas funcionaban, así que estar callado era lo mejor que podía hacer. Sí, eso y seguir siendo él mismo.

Draco no era de esos niños ricos que, en realidad, tenían otra cara triste y atormentada, que se refugiaban en el dinero para usarlo como vía de escape. No. Él había asumido la vida que tenía y la disfrutaba todo lo que se le permitía. Sabía que era todo lo que iba a lograr. Él era así, arrogante y vanidoso, y le gustaba porque, a pesar de conocer todos los trapos sucios de su familia, tenía la oportunidad de sentirse superior a otras personas, al menos en cuestión de solvencia. Si la gente supiese que lo que se veía era lo que había, probablemente le hubieran tachado de conformista e indeseable, pero las personas preferían pensar que "pobrecillo, con un padre dedicado a los negocios y una madre demasiado superficial como para preocuparse por su hijo" él sufría abandono.

No pudo evitar que media sonrisa aflorase a su cara a imaginarse lo que le diría Granger si se enterase. Rápidamente, la mueca desapareció. No le importaba lo que pensase la pelo-escoba. Ni lo que dijese. De hecho, ella solamente era un factor necesario en un plan premeditado. Un cálculo, como la incógnita de la ecuación.

Entonces¿qué coño había pasado en el coche? Había sido como si su cuerpo le pidiese que lo sucedido frente a la mesa de las bebidas se repitiese. Y, lo que ahora más desviaba su atención no era exactamente aquello, sino otras dos cosas: la primera, que ella se había quedado exactamente igual que él, con la misma expresión en los ojos, mirándole con fijeza; la segunda era una pregunta sin respuesta¿qué habría pasado si hubiese hecho caso de lo que su instinto le había pedido?

Terminó el desayuno sin darse cuenta de que había estado media hora para tomarse un maldito café y un trozo de bizcocho. Estaba demasiado ocupado pensando. Hubiese preferido evitar el tema y seguir como hasta aquel momento, pero no parecía que dejar de pensar fuese una opción.

El día no era muy espléndido, pero no pensaba quedarse en casa y estudiar. Eso iba contra sus principios. Así que salió de casa abrochándose la chaqueta, despistado, y al igual que otra persona hacía poco, echó a andar sin dirección determinada. Ya vería a dónde le llevaba el caminar sin saber a dónde…

Oº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-O

Hermione llevaba un rato curioseando por los puestos sin encontrar nada interesante. Había mucha ropa de estilo hippie y joyas artesanas, pero el poco dinero que llevaba no pensaba gastarlo a menos que algo le gustase mucho. Hasta que lo vio.

Aquel colgante estaba hecho para ella. Incluso parecía que la estuviese llamando a gritos. Se acercó un poco más para verlo mejor. Tenía forma de lágrima y un marco plateado sujetaba la pieza principal, una turquesa tallada con mucho cuidado y sumamente trabajada. La cadena era plateada, como a ella le gustaban, así que sacó el dinero para comprobar si tenía suficiente. Al lado de la turquesa había otro colgante similar, pero con un ópalo. Paseó la mirada de uno a otro y al final terminó de decidirse por el azul, así que pagó y se alejó de allí contenta con su compra.

Le había sobrado algo de dinero y tenía tiempo bastante para seguir dando vueltas un buen rato más, así que continuó con su paseo, que la alejó del mercadillo para llevarla a la esquina más apartada del parque, donde había un espectáculo de marionetas que tenía reunidas a su alrededor a muchas personas, sobre todo familias con niños pequeños que contemplaban a los muñecos encantados, escuchando la historia.

Se detuvo a mirar, sonriendo. Aquel ambiente tan alegre y familiar la reconfortaba. Hacía mucho tiempo que sus padres no tenían una buena racha como la que parecía haber empezado hacía poco, y ella había crecido, se había hecho una vida fuera de la casa, pasaba más tiempo fuera que dentro, estudiaba, salía, tenía amigos… Las cosas habían cambiado mucho en apenas un par de años.

De hecho, hacía poco, su mente había estado muy ocupada preocupándose por un posible divorcio. Pero ahora todo parecía haber arreciado. Todo saldría bien. Sí, todo…

-¡Eh!

Un hombro había chocado con ella, sacándola de su ensimismamiento, pero no consiguió distinguir quién era su dueño, así que decidió dar la vuelta para poder llegar a tiempo a casa y emprendió el regreso… aunque eso no le impediría echar una última ojeada, por si se había dejado algo sin ver.

Oº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-O

Draco cruzó el puente del arroyo y terminó en el paseo lleno de álamos del parque de la ciudad. Miró a su alrededor, como si acabara de percatarse de dónde estaba. Y en gran parte, así era, porque había encontrado el mp3 en un bolsillo de su chaqueta y lo había enchufado nada más salir de casa, así que prácticamente había estado en el limbo mientras caminaba.

Aquella mañana había mercadillo y, a pesar de ser casi la hora de comer, aquello estaba hasta los topes. Decidió que daría una vuelta por allí y luego regresaría a casa, así que echó a andar desde el comienzo del paseo, todavía más centrado en la música que en todo el bullicio que le rodeaba. Echó un vistazo a un par de puestos, sin mucha atención y sin dejar de andar… hasta que vio algo que le llamó la atención.

En uno de los escaparates había unos colgantes que, por algún extraño motivo, le hicieron acercarse a mirarlos mejor. Y, lo que sucedió a continuación, ni siquiera él mismo pudo negárselo, aunque para entenderlo mejor, quizás haya que explicar cierta parte del pasado.

Antes, cada vez que Draco veía una joya brillante, lo primero que pensaba era, "¿Cuánto tiempo dejará Pansy de darme el coñazo si se la regalo?" y lo segundo, una imagen de la chica con la joya en cuestión. En aquel instante, en cambio, la primera cosa que se le pasó por la cabeza fue el escote de cierta castaña, adornado con aquel colgante puesto, destacando por encima del moreno.

En cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, se apartó del muestrario bruscamente. ¿Estaba apijotado o qué¿A él qué le importaba que aquel colgante con forma de lágrima turquesa fuera a quedar tan bien sobre la suave y bronceada piel del pecho de la chica…¡No¡No, no¡Fuera¡Pensamiento malo!

Estaba a punto de pedirle a algún despreocupado transeúnte que le pegase de bofetadas, a ver si eso funcionaba, cuando algo le hico girarse, como si le estuviesen llamando. Por detrás de él, a otra persona que acababa de pasar a su lado le sucedía lo mismo y se daba la vuelta también.

Por un instante sus ojos se cruzaron: marrón contra castaño.

Y luego la chica siguió su camino, confusa, convencida de que no era él a quien había visto.

Y él hizo lo mismo, pero seguro de que la había visto a ella.

* * *

_Y ahora review, o soltaré a los perros xDDD_


	8. Chapter 8

_Buenas! Bien, personas humanas mías xD aquí vengo con nuevo capitulillo dado que empiezo con una serie de exámenes con los que estoy segura de que voy a morir (sí, ahora soy vidente xD) he decidido postear antes de lo planeado, porque no sé cuándo podré escribir más (no me linchéis xD)  
No tengo mucho tiempo porque tengo que irme, así que solo me queda agradeceros todos los reviews recibidos (son pila! os amo! xD) y dejaros leer: muchos besukos!!_

* * *

**8**

El lunes, la gente regresó a las clases con energías renovadas después de haberse pasado el domingo en la cama, por lo que el instituto estaba lleno de animación, puede que incluso más de la habitual.

Hermione llegó allí algo más temprano de lo normal, porque se había despertado antes de tiempo, y, decididamente, no se esperaba nada como lo que se le vino cuando llegó a su taquilla. Iba con calma, porque para un día que no tenía prisa había decidido aprovecharlo tomándose las cosas tranquilamente, así que tuvo tiempo de ver qué era lo que fallaba antes de abrir la taquilla: en la puerta le habían pegado un girasol con una nota.

Ella miró a su alrededor, como si esperase que alguien se acercase corriendo y dijera "¡Uy! Perdón, me equivoqué de taquilla.", pero nadie lo hizo, así que dio por hecho que era para ella y, todavía confusa y con muchas miradas clavadas en su nuca, arrancó la flor y abrió la nota.

"Estabas muy sexy en la fiesta."

Hermione frunció el entrecejo. "Malfoy." fue todo lo que pasó por su mente, aunque lo cierto era que le había dado un vuelco el corazón al pensarlo. ¿Aquello formaba parte de su estúpido plan? Porque no tenía ni pies ni cabeza…

Cogió los libros de su taquilla y la cerró de nuevo, pero al hacerlo se encontró con que tenía visita, aunque no una muy agradable: Harry Potter la observaba, apoyado contra las taquillas de su derecha, con una de sus sonrisas de conquistador nato en la cara y una chispa de arrogancia brillando en sus ojos verdes.

-¿Te ha gustado? – preguntó, señalando el girasol.

Hermione tardó un poco en reaccionar.

-¿Tuyo? – fue todo lo que dijo.

Él asintió, seguro de haberse marcado un tanto, pero Hermione estaba bastante decepcionada. Realmente, había llegado a pensar que había sido cosa suya, pero, mirándolo de otra manera, acababa de darse cuenta de que, al creer que era del rubio, le había hecho ilusión el detalle y, ahora, únicamente pensaba en dónde podía estar la papelera más cercana para deshacerse de aquello sin ensuciar el suelo.

-¿Te gustaría que diésemos una vuelta tras las clases? – preguntó Harry, trayéndola de vuelta a la Tierra.

Ella miró por encima de su hombro, distraída. Acababa de divisar la Papelera Perdida.

-En realidad, no. Y no deberías andar pidiendo citas por ahí si estás con Pansy. ¿Sabes? Cualquier chica se lo tomaría a mal.

-En plan amigos.

Hermione le estampó el girasol en el pecho.

-Estoy ocupada, gracias – dijo, y se alejó por el pasillo.

Nada más doblar la esquina, se encontró de frente con sus amigos pelirrojos y Luna.

-¿Es que nunca os separáis? – fue lo primero que barbotó ella, sobresaltada.

-Solo para ir al baño. Es poco decente ir los tres juntos – repuso Ginny, divertida, y le pasó un brazo por los hombros – Bueno… ¿qué tal acabó la fiesta para ti?

-Maruja – masculló la castaña.

-Bien, te contaré yo lo mío primero – Ginny se encogió de hombros, exultante de felicidad – Neville y yo nos besamos.

-¿Estáis saliendo?

-¡NO! Eso lo estropearía todo. No, solo nos besamos.

-Ah, claro, perdona – se disculpó, escéptica, Hermione.

-¿Y tu rubio? – preguntó Ron, algo molesto ante la sola mención del chico.

-Buena pregunta… - murmuró Hermione, sin que la oyesen.

-Oye, a ti te pasa algo, esa carita… - comentó Luna, mirándola – Parece que te haya atacado una banda de…

-Luna, cielo, yo te quiero mucho, pero ves demasiado la tele – le dijo Ron, dándole un beso en la frente.

Ginny estaba a punto de repetir la pregunta de Luna de nuevo, pero no tuvo oportunidad porque algo le tapó los ojos a la castaña desde atrás, despistando a todo el grupo. Dos voces familiares se mezclaron para dirigirse a ella.

-Cucú.

-¿Quién es?

Hermione frunció el entrecejo, divertida.

-¿Una pistita? – pidió, a pesar de saber perfectamente quién estaba tras todo aquello.

-Mmmmm…

-Veamos…

-Somos los más atractivos de Hogwarts…

-…los más guapos…

-…los más divertidos…

-…y además sabemos que Ron se hizo pipí en la cama hasta los cuatro años. – terminaron, al unísono.

-¡Ya está bien¡No tiene gracia! – rugió el aludido, furioso.

Hermione se echó a reír, con todos los demás.

oºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºo

Draco supo que aquel iba a ser un día extraño desde el momento en el que se bajó de su coche en el aparcamiento del instituto. La gente prefirió callarse al verle llegar solo, por lo que se ahorró cuchicheos y murmullos, pero cuando llegó al pasillo de las taquillas, lo que vio no supo muy cómo le hizo sentir.

El rubio se había empeñado en tener muy claro desde el principio que lo que estaba haciendo era algo meramente necesario para que la víbora de Pansy volviese con él. No se querían, pero se lo había tomado como una afrenta personal y ahora ya era una cuestión de orgullo el tenerla consigo de nuevo. Y la Granger no era más que un peón en todo aquello, una aliada como mucho. Sin embargo, cuando vio a aquellos dos pelirrojos, mayores y quizás con más influencia sobre la chica que él, se le retorció el estómago. Por un momento, un fugaz pensamiento parecido a "Quítale las manos de encima a mi chica." se le pasó por la cabeza¡pero Granger no era su chica! Allí fallaba algo…

Hermione se echó a reír ante uno de los comentarios de los gemelos y una punzada de rabia atravesó al rubio, que finalmente se decantó por la opción de acercarse como si no pasara nada para que su mera presencia enfriase la situación. Sabía perfectamente el efecto que causaba.

De manera que se acercó hasta allí, interpretando el papel asignado de novio cariñoso, y tomó a Hermione por la cintura, cosa que sobresaltó a la chica haciéndole ganarse una mirada asesina.

-Buenos días – dijo él frialdad - ¿Qué estabais haciendo?

A ninguno de los presentes le hizo falta un subtítulo para entender que la pregunta ocultaba un "¿Qué le estabais haciendo a mi chica?" e iba única y exclusivamente dirigida al sector masculino, es decir, los gemelos y Ron, que le miraron con el desagrado pintado en cada una de sus expresiones.

-Estábamos de risas – contestó Hermione por ellos, con una mirada peligrosa. Y es que, algo como aquello, no se lo habría permitido ni a un novio de verdad, mucho menos a Malfoy.

-Que te reías ya lo vi desde lejos, no te preocupes – sonrió él, falsamente para ella, pero de forma creíble para todos los demás.

-Me lo estaba pasando bien, no lo estropees – murmuró ella, molesta pero disimulada.

Tanto Ginny como Ron y Luna decidieron aprovechar ese lapso para escabullirse, no fuera a ser que allí se entablase una guerra y les pillara en medio, así que se despidieron y se alejaron todo lo rápidamente que pudieron.

-Bueno Herms – dijo Fred, uno de los gemelos, sonriéndole encantador.

-¿Vendrás esta tarde a ayudarnos? – preguntó su hermano George con una sonrisa similar.

-¿Ayudaros? – se extrañó el rubio, ahora ya sin ningún disimulo.

-Con Matemáticas. Tenemos una recuperación del año pasado y como tu novia es la reina de los números…

-Mira que sois payasos – Hermione se sonrojó levemente.

Siempre le pasaba lo mismo con aquel par: eran muy simpáticos y, a pesar de que su sentido de la responsabilidad se limitaba a ver quién se encargaba de preparar la próxima broma al profesor de Ciencias, se llevaban bastante bien. Como hermanos de Ron, frecuentaban bastante las compañías de su hermano y conocían a sus amigos. Hermione era de las chicas que conocían y que mejor les caían, porque no era una descerebrada. Fred y ella incluso se habían besado durante una Nochevieja en casa de los Weasley, pero al final la cosa no había pasado de ahí.

Así que era normal que Draco sintiese celos. Exceptuando que no debería sentirlos porque Hermione no era nada suyo, solo una mentira. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto hacerse a la idea? Aquello era un fastidio…

-No creo que pueda, chicos, porque esta tarde tiene clase conmigo – dijo el rubio.

-Vale, eso es algo que quería comentarte. Vamos a tener que posponer las clases dos horas a partir de hoy. – dijo Hermione, con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

-¿Cómo? – "Pero tú ¿quién te crees que eres?"

-Eso, que a partir de ahora, nos vemos a las ocho. – la chica se giró hacia los gemelos – Y con vosotros quedo el martes a la salida de clase¿vale? Lo miraremos todo pasado mañana y así tendréis una semana para preguntarme todo lo que no entendáis.

-¿Sabes que te pones tremendamente sexy con esa pose de profe severa? – comentó George, de broma.

-A veces no soy capaz de contener mi sex-appeal – replicó ella, divertida.

Sonó el timbre, anunciándoles el inicio de las clases, y antes de irse a su aula, los gemelos se acercaron cada uno por un lado y le dieron un beso en la mejilla para luego alejarse corriendo y gritando:

-¡Gracias, Granger!

Draco y Hermione se quedaron solos y aprovecharon que la gente estaba demasiado ocupada yendo para sus aulas para hablar.

-Espero que sea una broma. ¡Tenemos clase! – protestó Draco.

-No seas crío – espetó ella – Tengo cosas que hacer. A partir de ahora, lunes miércoles y viernes de ocho a nueve y media. Y da gracias de que no decida mandarte a la porra.

-Pero…

-¡No me amargues!

Draco decidió cambiar de tema.

-Los gemelitos y tú tenéis mucha confianza¿eh?

Hermione levantó una ceja, con superioridad.

-No me digas que estás celoso… Son amigos míos, así que no tengo que preocuparme y, desde luego, no tengo nada que explicarte. Cómprate un amigo y cuéntale tus penas, yo estoy demasiado ocupada. – dijo ella, de sopetón.

Llegaron al aula de Lengua y se sentaron. Hermione bufó al comprobar que el chico se había puesto a su lado, a pesar de que eso implicase sentarse en primera fila. Esperaron unos segundos en silencio, pero la profesora no llegaba, así que el rubio volvió a la carga con nueva munición.

-¿Y qué tienes tú que hacer que es mejor que estar conmigo?

Ella bufó, exasperada.

-Despiojar a un chimpancé sería mejor… - dijo para sí, y luego levantó la voz para que sólo él le oyese – No-te-importa.

Draco la miró, frunciendo el entrecejo, mientras McGonagall entraba al aula, y se quedó pensando en la posible ocupación que tendría Hermione tres tardes a la semana…

oºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºo

Tal y como prometió Hermione, aquella tarde no llegó hasta las ocho a casa de Draco, donde trató de embutir algo en la cabeza de aquel descerebrado con escaso éxito, ya que él no dejaba de abordarla con preguntas sobre dónde había pasado las tres horas anteriores.

Hermione había llegado a casa de los Malfoy con el pelo húmedo, una mochila a la espalda y una carpeta en los brazos, pero el chico había querido que le diesen una explicación sobre su aspecto y más de una vez ella le había pillado echando miradas codiciosas y llenas de curiosidad a su mochila, apoyada contra la silla en la que estaba sentada.

Cuando la clase terminó, Hermione comenzó a recoger sus cosas y Draco pareció acordarse de algo.

-Tengo tu túnica.

Hermione pegó un respingo, con cara de no haberse enterado de la fiesta. Él resopló, exasperado.

-La túnica negra que te dejaste en mi coche la otra noche. ¿La quieres o la tiro?

-La quiero, gracias – contestó ella, con tono frío.

Draco desapareció escaleras arriba y ella terminó de guardar los apuntes en su carpeta. Después, miró a su alrededor, como buscando algo para entretenerse hasta que el chico regresase. La mansión Malfoy era de las más caras de la pequeña ciudad donde vivían, estaba llena de obras de arte y muebles que costaban millonadas de dinero, y, sin embargo, no encontraba nada que mirar para distraerse durante unos minutos porque se dio cuenta de que todo aquello estaba terriblemente vacío. Su casa era acogedora, no cara, pero sí familiar, se respiraba en el ambiente el calor. Aquella casa, en cambio, parecía más un museo que otra cosa. De hecho, daba miedo usar aquellos muebles por miedo a estropearlos.

Observó a su alrededor pensativa, intentando encontrarle el lado bueno a todo aquello, pero no lo logró.

-¿Interesada en algo? – susurró una voz en su oído.

Se giró de golpe, sobresaltada, y le arrancó la túnica de las manos a Draco. Se la colgó de un brazo y se echó la mochila al hombro.

-Creo que no, gracias. Aunque deberíais pensar en cobrar la entrada. Como exposición de arte no tendría precio – replicó.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

-Ya. Lo he propuesto, pero a mis padres no les hizo gracia.

-En fin… nos vemos mañana – se despidió, bruscamente.

Él no respondió, tan solo la acompañó hasta la puerta, la abrió y luego se marchó a la cocina en busca de algo para comer. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. "La caballerosidad ha muerto." se confirmó a sí misma, y luego abandonó la casa.

* * *

_Ya sabéis, los perros os perseguirán si no dejáis review! xD solo han desayunado un yogur, así que a cumplir! xD_


	9. Chapter 9

_Jeloues!! Ya estoy aquí!!  
¿Cómo estáis, amores míos? XD ida de olla de las.. 16.20 xD en fin, no me lo tengáis en cuenta.  
Bueno, ya sé que he tardado, pero aquí tenéis chapter, y espero que os guste, porque creo que he puesto dos cosas muy interesantes. Y solo digo que una de ellas es que, por fin, se descubre qué leches hace Hermione por las tardes (aunque algunos ya se lo imaginen :P)  
Y sin más dilación... ¡Thanks to...!_

_**bb  
Deydra Felton  
Damari  
abydo  
Ivy potter black  
Lado-Oscuro  
Lunnarys  
Lizeny  
SBM-AnGiE  
Alex de Malfoy  
Siara-Love  
Romis  
SherrySun**_

_Y ahora¡al lío! Besukos!! xD_

* * *

**9**

A partir de aquel lunes, todas las clases de Hermione con Draco fueron a las ocho de la tarde y, a pesar de que el chico no dejaba de insistirle para que le dijera lo que hacía antes de ir, ella se negaba en rotundo a darle siquiera una pista. Ni Ginny ni Ron ni Luna sabían tampoco a dónde iba tras las clases, así que el círculo de posibles informados del rubio se redujo a nada. Sin embargo, a diferencia de él, sus amigos no parecían interesados en los secretos de la chica. Y todo por la explicación que la pequeña Weasley de dio cuando él le insistió por enésima vez sobre el tema.

-Lo lleva haciendo desde que nos conocemos. Siempre empieza por estas fechas y termina alrededor de junio o así. Creo que en verano tiene otro horario.

-Pero horario ¿para qué?

-¡Y yo qué sé! Te estás empezando a volver obsesivo, Malfoy – le repuso ella, con helada calma – Quién lo iba a decir…

Sí, realmente se estaba obsesionando con aquella tontería, pero es que estaba demasiado acostumbrado a que todos le dijesen lo que quería saber que el que alguien tuviera secretos para él era toda una novedad. Y una novedad bastante desagradable para su ego, todo hay que decirlo.

Así pasó noviembre y llegó diciembre, y con él los exámenes, las notas y la cercanía de las vacaciones de Navidad. Y, para Hermione, nuevas discusiones entre sus padres que le hicieron pensar que quizás la idea de un divorcio cercano no era del todo disparatada.

Por otro lado, el plan de Draco comenzaba a dar mejores frutos, porque Harry se dedicaba a acosar a Hermione todo lo que podía, preguntándole cada dos por tres si le apetecía tomar algo con él. Quizás en otra época ella hubiera prestado más atención, pero entonces estaba demasiado ocupada intentando aprobar los exámenes como para andar pensando en aquel descerebrado.

Con Pansy, las cosas no iban tan sobre ruedas, pero funcionaban. La morena, al ver que su última adquisición (léase, Harry) le perseguía el culo a Granger, comenzó a ser más amable con su ex (es decir, Draco) y ahora le saludaba cada vez que se cruzaban por el pasillo y cuando sus miradas se cruzaban, fuera en clase o en cualquier otro sitio, siempre hacía una caída de ojos.

Malfoy estaba satisfecho por ese aspecto, pero por otra parte, a veces se sentía terriblemente frustrado, porque la castaña seguía mostrándose igual que al principio: recelosa, resignada y reticente (NdA: denominémoslo RRR xD) ante aquella farsa. Además seguía sin conocer sus ocupaciones después de las clases y parecía que aquello lo llevaba por el camino de la amargura.

Fue por eso por lo que aquel segundo miércoles de diciembre decidió seguirla para averiguarlo.

Hermione salió de las clases, pasó por su taquilla a recoger la mochila y la carpeta y luego se marchó del instituto como siempre. Con la diferencia de que esta vez había un rubio siguiendo sus pasos. Hermione cruzó un par de calles y se perdió por entre algunos callejones que le eran desconocidos incluso a él hasta detenerse en lo que parecía ser un viejo local de bar abandonado de una de las peores calles de la ciudad. La chica sacó unas llaves y abrió la puerta, tapada con cartones al igual que el resto de las ventanas de allí, y entró, cerrando tras de sí.

Al ver aquello tan extraño y tras asegurarse de que ella no podría descubrirle, Draco se apartó de al esquina tras la que se escondía y se acercó. Sí, recordaba aquel sitio. Antes había sido no un bar sino una discoteca y de bastante éxito hasta que cerró por causas desconocidas. Pero¿por qué tenía ella las llaves?

La calle estaba vacía, silenciosa, y fue aquello lo que le permitió al chico escuchar la leve música que comenzó a sonar dentro unos cinco minutos después. Por un momento, pensó que Hermione tenía una fiesta allí montada, pero luego se dio cuenta de que ella sola poca juerga iba a tener, así que decidió acercarse un poco más a curiosear.

Todos los cristales estaban tapados por cartones y periódicos, lo que frustró en sobremanera el intento del chico de ver algo de lo que sucedía allí dentro. Hasta que encontró una esquinita desgarrada en la parte baja de la ventana más grande. Tuvo que agacharse para poder ver bien y al hacerlo prefirió no pensar en lo ridículo que estaba quedando todo aquello. ¿Desde cuando le importaba a él tanto lo que hacía aquella castaña? Aun así, no desistió en sus intentos de atisbar algo. Y lo logró.

Al principio no logró comprender por qué hacía aquello Hermione. Luego, se extrañó de su atuendo y de que no se rompiera y, un poco más adelante, se encontró mirándola con interés.

La chica saltaba, se doblaba, giraba, rodaba por el suelo… todo al perfecto ritmo de la música, con movimientos coordinados y calculados, sin perder un segundo en dudas. Parecía algo instintivo, como si estuviera tan acostumbrada a hacerlo que ya pudiese bailar sin siquiera pensar en lo que hacía. Además, estaba su aspecto. Porque Draco pronto dejó de extrañarse de sus movimientos para pasar a fijarse en las pintas que llevaba.

Hermione iba vestida toda de negro, con un pantalón elástico y ceñido pesquero y una camiseta de tirantes. Calzaba unos playeros arqueados en el puente del pie y llevaba puestos unos calentadores también negros que le cubrían los tobillos y gran parte de los pies.

Draco terminó por separarse del cristal, como si acabara de darse cuenta de que estaba espiándola y aquello le humillase profundamente. Lo que en realidad no quiso aceptar era que, si en aquellos momentos se alejaba de allí, era porque no le apetecía que la chica descubriese que la estaba espiando. Sin dejar de tararear la canción que ella había bailado, Draco se alejó por la calle, rumbo a su casa.

oºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºo

Puntual a su cita, Hermione llegó a la mansión Malfoy a las ocho en punto, preparada para (bueno, más bien resignada a) aguantar hora y media en compañía del rubio. Llamó al timbre y le abrió la asistenta, que la dejó pasar con un cortés gesto de la mano. Hermione seguía sin acostumbrarse a aquel tipo de cosas, le parecían tremendamente pedantes e innecesarias, pero si a la chica le pagaban en condiciones por recibir así a los invitados… no sería ella quien le evitase ganarse el sueldo.

Se instaló en la mesa del salón y poco después llegó su tormento. Bueno, en realidad no podía ser tan injusta, pensó, porque al chico parecían habérsele bajado los humos bastante desde que tenían toda aquella tontería montada. Aquel día, en cambio, la recibió con una sonrisilla que no le gustó nada.

-Hola – dijo él.

Hermione puso cara de sospecha y, sin contestar más que con un ruidito de garganta, comenzó a sacar sus apuntes de gramática inglesa. Les esperaba una tarde apasionante… (nótese el sarcasmo).

-¿Qué tal estás? – volvió a hablar Draco, en un tono que a Hermione se le antojó de burlona superioridad.

-Bien, gracias – contestó, recelosa. - ¿Empezamos?

-Claro – aceptó él, conservando aquella sonrisita que tanto la inquietaba.

Después de unos minutos de clase, la castaña comenzaba a hartarse de aquella mueca porque la ponía nerviosa y trató de fijarse mejor por si había algo diferente en aquella tarde, pero no encontró nada que lo explicase. Cansada de tanta tontería, terminó por echarse atrás en el asiento y resoplar.

-¿Qué? – preguntó, irritada.

-¿Qué de qué? – fingió sorprenderse él.

-No me vaciles, rubio teñido – comenzó a enfadarse ella. - ¿Se puede saber qué pasa que no dejas de sonreír?

-¿Es un delito?

-No, sonreír no. Tú sí que eres un atentado contra la Humanidad, pero aparte de eso…

-Entonces todo bien¿verdad?

La chica sacudió la cabeza. La estaba liando, la estaba confundiendo a propósito y si era sincera tenía que admitir que con bastante éxito. Resopló de nuevo y Draco se desperezó como un felino, sin dejar de sonreírle.

-¿Me lo vas a contar? – terminó preguntando Hermione, cansada.

-¿El qué?

-El chiste. Tiene que ser algo muy gracioso para que te dure tanto la sonrisa, así que compártelo.

-Mmmmm… Mira, empieza conmigo diciéndote "sé lo que haces antes de nuestras clases" y termina contigo contestando "sí, bailo¿quieres un meneo de caderas privado?".

Hermione, que había dado un sorbo a su vaso de agua la soltó por aspersión, salpicándole a él… y casi regando las plantas de paso.

-¿Qué? – exclamó, entre toses, intentando no ahogarse.

Draco repitió la última frase.

-Eres un cerdo asqueroso – terminó declarando Hermione.

-¿Sabes? Estabas tremendamente sexy con esa ropa, saltando por un local abandonado. Si no fuera porque eres tú, te…

-Vamos, acaba la frase – le desafió ella, con la mirada de quien está a punto de cometer un homicidio.

Él amplió más su sonrisilla de maníaco y Hermione se percató de que en algún momento, se habían puesto de pie.

-¿Entonces no hay bailecito privado?

-Sí: te daré una torta y haré que tu cabeza esté bailando de aquí a Nochevieja – replicó ella, y comenzó a acercarse con cara de ir a meter su cabeza en el váter y tirar de la cadena.

Draco retrocedía un poco más a cada paso que daba ella, divertido. En realidad creía de verdad que ella estaba muy sexy tal y como la había visto, pero estaba mucho más graciosa enfadada. Terminó por darse con la parte de atrás de las piernas contra el sofá y como ella seguía avanzando hizo lo único que se le ocurrió (apartando a un lado ideas libidinosas xD): cogió uno de los enormes cojines de su madre y detuvo lo que en principio iba a ser el ataque de una castaña cabreada.

Y, claro, ella se dio de morros contra él.

Draco supo a la primera que había metido la pata y lo primero que hizo, tratando de coger algo de ventaja, fue salir escopetado, pero pronto Hermione estaba detrás de él con otro cojín igual de grande, buscando una venganza. Parecían dos críos pequeños peleándose por la última onza de chocolate, y aquello era lo que menos cuadraba: que ni eran niños pequeños… ni había chocolate. De hecho¿desde cuándo eran ellos dos capaces de sonreír con el otro delante sin que se estuviesen riendo el uno del otro de mala manera?

Hermione le atestó un cojinazo tan fuerte al chico que la defensa de él salió volando y, al recuperarla, el que quiso una venganza fue él, así que la escena volvió a empezar, con la diferencia de que era él quien la perseguía a ella. Y la acorraló haciéndola retroceder de espaldas contra el sofá, hasta que ella se cayó de culo y se quedó allí encogida, tapándose con su cojín. Pero cuando él se lanzó al ataque, Hermione apartó su defensa y apoyó sus manos en el pecho del chico, dándole impulso y lanzándolo por encima de sí al otro lado… donde tan solo había frío suelo (N/A: yo lo he probado y es muy divertido… salvo si te lo hacen a ti, en cuyo caso el golpe es tremendo).

Por un momento, Hermione pensó muy seriamente que lo había matado. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que respiraba, de que no se había tragado la lengua y de que si lo hubiese tocado con un palo, se habría movido (N/A: Cris, ni un comment!! xD)… así que salió corriendo, consciente de que el rubio iría a por ella y no habría piedad.

Subió las escaleras de tres en tres y se metió en la primera puerta que encontró. Mala idea. Era un baño. Un baño con ducha, una ducha de cristales opacos, gracias a Dios, porque desde ella salían los alaridos de un hombre cantando. Y Hermione tuvo una visión escalofriante: Lucius Malfoy cantando en la ducha. Escapó de allí sin que el otro se enterase y mientras buscaba otra puerta, escuchó los pasos de Draco subiendo las escaleras tras de ella. Eligió una de las puertas del fondo y entró.

Era un dormitorio, con su cama, su armario, su escritorio y muchas estanterías repletas de libros de todos los tipos. Un par de pósteres decoraban la pared contraria a la ventana, que estaba cerrada pero desde la cual se apreciaba una buena vista del jardín trasero. Hermione se quedó contemplándolo todo hasta que oyó la puerta abrirse y una lluvia de golpes de cojín cayó sobre ella.

-¡Granger! – rugió un rubio enfurecido.

-¡Presente! – replicó ella, tratando de defenderse.

-¡De manera que te escondías en mi habitación!

Hermione dejó de intentar devolverle los cojinazos.

-¿Tu habitación¿Ésta es tu habitación?

Draco se paró también.

-Creí que lo habrías deducido por ti sola, teniendo en cuenta que de matrimonio no es y yo no tengo hermanos.

-Creí que sería de invitados.

La chica dejó su cojín en el suelo, dando por finalizada la guerra, y se acercó a la ventana. Fuera ya era de noche y la luna en cuarto menguante iluminaba tenuemente en jardín trasero de los Malfoy. No se podía negar que era una vista preciosa.

-¿Te gusta? – preguntó él, situándose cerca de ella.

Demasiado cerca, pensó Hermione, y carraspeó. Desde aquella noche en el coche, la ponía muy nerviosa un exceso de proximidad, y más si estaban solos.

-Bueno, se está haciendo tarde y yo tengo que regresar a casa y…

Mientras hablaba, Hermione había dado media vuelta para alejarse, pero no contaba con que Draco fuese a estar justo detrás de ella, así que casi se lo había tragado. Y ahora sí que estaban cerca. Demasiado cerca. Mucho más demasiado que antes.

-¿Nerviosa, Granger? – susurró Malfoy, burlón, al fijarse en su sonrojo.

Él no lo aceptaría jamás, pero en aquel momento, el más nervioso en esa habitación era él. No sabía si le apetecía seguir riéndose de ella o besarla y cumplir con todas las ganas que se le habían quedado tras la fiesta de Zabini. Y tampoco sabía si las dos cosas conllevarían una sonora bofetada de hacerlas. En realidad, si era sincero consigo mismo, le apetecía mucho más besarla y, además¡él era un Malfoy¿Desde cuando le preocupaban las reacciones de los demás? Estaba acostumbrado a coger y hacer lo que quisiese. Solo tenía que preguntarse¿qué quería? Terminó por mandar a la mierda todas sus fugaces reflexiones y acabar de cubrir las distancias.

En cuanto Hermione sintió los fríos labios de Malfoy sobre los suyos supo que allí estaba pasando algo muy raro, y la primera imagen que se le pasó por la cabeza fue la de la Tierra girando en dirección contraria. Luego le pareció que no era para tanto y, finalmente, acabó por cogerle el gusto y comenzó a participar en ello de forma más… "activa". En apenas unos segundos se vio con la espalda apoyada contra la ventana, agarrando al chico por la camisa y con las manos de éste recorriendo las curvas de su cintura con las manos por debajo de la camiseta. Y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Bruscamente, se separó de él y le miró, con las mejillas sonrojadas y la respiración agitada, en parte por el beso y en parte por vergüenza.

Draco se echó atrás al notar el empujón y también se la quedó mirando. ¿Qué acababa de hacer? Poco a poco, una sensación de horror tomó forma en su mente, pero no porque el beso hubiese estado mal (le jodía mucho reconocerlo, pero batía todos los de Pansy con creces) sino porque le había gustado. ¡Y a él no podía gustarle Granger! Porque… porque… ¡porque era Granger! Hasta a él le sonó poco convincente la cosa. Hermione, en cambio, parecía horrorizada de verdad, no como él, en cuyo rostro se dibujaba una expresión indefinida.

Sin una sola palabra, Hermione se apartó de la ventana y salió rápidamente de la habitación. Draco no se molestó en seguirla: sabía que todo estaba demasiado fresco como para hablar con relativa calma. La oyó coger sus cosas en el piso de abajo y salir de la casa, y entonces se dejó caer al suelo con la espalda contra la pared.

Enterró la cabeza en las manos.

* * *

_Ay Draco, Draco.. que las cosas no se hacen así, hombre XD _

_Bueno, venga, **review**! y esta vez quiero muchos **muchísimos**, que creo que el chapter lo merece!!_


	10. Chapter 10

**10**

Aunque intentaba pensar con claridad, su mente parecía negarse a ello. Apenas si habían pasado diez u once horas desde aquel "momento puaj", como quería denominarlo ella, en casa del rubio, y ya tenía que encontrarse con él de nuevo. Y fingir que no había pasado nada. O quizás hablar sobre ello.

¿Por qué tenía que complicarse tanto?

El caso era que, a pesar de todo, "el momento puaj" no había sido tan "puaj" y eso era lo peor, porque cada vez que se le iba la cabeza, se encontraba a sí misma pensando que no había estado nada mal. Y ahora, mientras se daba cuenta de que llevaba diez minutos intentando ponerse la camiseta por los pies, quedaba solo media hora para volver a encontrarse al chico en clase.

Otra cosa que la inquietaba era cómo se suponía que debía reaccionar. Porque él la había besado pero ella había estado muy participativa también, aunque luego le hubiera pegado un empujón y hubiese salido corriendo. Después de veinte minutos, mientras se vestía, aseaba y desayunaba, pensando en ello, decidió que lo dejaría a la reacción natural cuando le viese. Si seguía dándole vueltas, sus neuronas acabarían poniéndose en huelga.

Pronto se dio cuenta de que iba a tener que afrontarlo, como fuera, y que seguir retrasando el encuentro con el rubio tan solo iba a lograr que se comiera más la cabeza, así que se armó de la poca entereza que le quedaba y con una tostada en cada mano y la mochila a la espalda, salió de casa para irse al instituto. Sin embargo, alguien la estaba esperando.

Hermione sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco al ver el coche.

-Sube, Granger, o no llegaremos hasta mañana – dijo el conductor.

Pero ella permaneció en el sitio, sujetando las dos tostadas y mirándole fijamente. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer ahora? ¿Subía o no subía? Y ¿qué iba a pasar si lo hacía? Sacudió la cabeza. ¡Qué tensión, por amor de Dios! ¬¬

-¡Vamos, pelo-escoba! ¡Quedan diez minutos para que empiecen las clases! – se impacientó de nuevo el chico.

Aquel comentario fue lo que hizo que Hermione se decidiese a sentarse a su lado. En otra ocasión, habría dado media vuelta, ofendida, y habría ido andando hasta el instituto, si era necesario, pero aquella vez la alivió oír el insulto: si él la seguía tratando igual que siempre, era porque lo de la noche pasada no había significado nada. Y eso era justamente lo que ella quería: nada.

Draco, arrancó el coche sin una palabra más y se encaminaron al instituto. Estaba en su propio mundo. Parecía que la castaña no hubiera estado dispuesta a subirse con él al coche hasta que oyó su insulto. ¿Es que era masoca? Aunque ¿quién era él para preguntarse nada de ese tipo cuando la había besado tan solo unas horas atrás? Allí estaba pasando algo muy extraño, porque ni siquiera él, el gran Draco Malfoy, sabía cómo actuar ahora. ¿Se había terminado el plan? Obviamente no, si no, ella no se habría subido a su coche. Entonces, ¿dónde estaba el inevitable cambio?

En cuanto llegaron al aparcamiento y el chico dejó el coche en su plaza de siempre, se bajaron y se miraron.

Comenzaba un nuevo día de mentiras.

oºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºo

-Amor mío – dijo una voz en su oreja – ayúdame.

Hermione se giró, sonriendo. Había reconocido la voz a la primera y la alegraba que hubiese algo que la distrajera durante la comida, porque no había visto a Draco desde la tercera hora y estaba empezando a inquietarse, aunque no tuviese muy clara la razón.

-Cuéntame qué te pasa – contestó.

Fred se sentó a su lado, con los apuntes de trigonometría en las manos, y ella hizo a un lado su bandeja para dejarle espacio y que se expandiese todo lo que hiciera falta.

El pelirrojo se había acercado, aparte de porque realmente la necesitaba, porque ella estaba comiendo sola… y él también. Luna y Ginny debían de estar en la reunión del comité de estudiantes, y Ron y George había hecho una escapadita saltándose la última hora para ir a admirar la última adquisición de la tienda de deportes en exclusiva.

-No hay Dios que entienda esto – fue todo lo que le dijo a la chica.

Ésta amplió más su sonrisa, divertida, y se dispuso a echar un vistazo a los papeles, pero pronto levantó la mirada de nuevo, resoplando molesta.

-Así no puedo concentrarme. ¿Te importa que vayamos al campo que está junto al gimnasio? Nos está mirando todo el mundo – susurró ella.

Fred asintió y abandonaron sus bandejas allí para cambiar de escenario. La castaña se sintió incómoda hasta que se alejaron. Todo el mundo sabía ya de su relación con Malfoy y era consciente de que mucha gente pensaba que no sería nada raro que ella, que tanto se relacionaba con Weasleys, acabase liándose con uno de ellos. Por eso, cuando se instalaron en uno de los bancos de piedra junto al polideportivo, respiró más tranquila. Cogió las hojas de Fred de nuevo, para ojearlas con más calma.

El pelirrojo la miró, sonriendo. Todavía no alcanzaba a comprender cómo una chica tan genial como ella podía haber acabado con aquel idiota rubio. Sencillamente, Hermione era la mujer perfecta: inteligente, divertida, guapa… Sí, quizás muy perfeccionista e irascible, pero esos eran defectos menores, comparados con todo lo demás. Y, además, él podía decirlo por experiencia, no era nada torpe en cuestión de besos.

No es que hubiese estado ni estuviera enamorado de ella, ¡qué va!, pero por muchas vueltas que le diera, jamás comprendería qué pasaba por las cabezas del resto de chicos del instituto. Para empezar, ¿cómo podía Potter haber sido tan idiota como para liarse con Pansy teniéndola a ella? Draco quizás no se la mereciera, pero por lo menos no destacaba por imbécil.

Hermione le sacó de sus ensoñaciones cuando le miró, una vez terminado su repaso a los apuntes del chico.

-Vale, esto es lo que no te encaja. Verás…

Un cuarto de hora más tarde, Fred no había logrado hacer los ejercicios con una soltura increíble, pero al menos lo había comprendido, de manera que, cuando tuviese el examen de recuperación, puede que le fuera a costar un poco, pero terminaría sacándolo bien.

En cuanto ella terminó de hablar, el pelirrojo decidió que era la mejor oportunidad para hacerle todas las preguntas y comentarios que se había tragado hasta entonces.

-Herms, ¿qué haces con Malfoy?

Ella le miró, sorprendida.

-¿Perdón?

-Perdonada – repuso él, guiñándole un ojo y haciéndola sonreír levemente. Luego, repitió su pregunta.

-Pues… Salimos, creí que ya todos lo sabían…

-Granger, todavía no me he vuelto tonto. ¿Me estás diciendo que de verdad te gusta ESO?

Hermione se miró las puntas de los zapatos. Fred no se lo había tragado… Normal. Sus amigos la habrían apoyado con cualquier cosa con tal de que se olvidara de Harry y los demás lo veían todo desde fuera, así que no podían opinar. Pero el pelirrojo estaba justo en el medio, no era un mejor amigo pero tampoco un espectador, y se había dado cuenta de que allí algo no marchaba. La castaña se lo pensó. ¿Por qué no contárselo? Estaba segura de que no se iría de la lengua y ella necesitaba hablar con alguien…

-No cuela, ¿no? – terminó diciendo.

Fred negó con la cabeza.

-No es eso. Sois buenos fingiendo, pero a mí no me engañas, pequeña saltamontes. ¿Se puede saber qué se te ha pasado en la cabeza para acabar haciendo algo así? – preguntó, sin enfadarse.

Hermione se mordió un labio y luego se lo explicó. Pero, sin quererlo, acabó contándoselo todo. Y es que, en cuanto empezó a hablar, no supo cómo parar, así que al final había convertido al pobre y cada vez más alucinado pelirrojo en su psicólogo particular. Y gratis.

Cuando dejó de hablar tras narrarle la escena en casa del rubio, no se sentía capaz de mirarle a los ojos. Y menos mal que no lo hizo, porque la cara de Fred era un poema. Desde luego, se había esperado de todo menos una confesión tan abierta como aquella. Pero tampoco era cuestión de dejar a la chica así. De manera que se esforzó por intentar razonar con coherencia.

-Bien, siendo objetivos, por lo que me cuentas, está claro que te gusta.

Hermione levantó la mirada, con una mueca de horror propia de una película de serie B.

-NO me mires así, guarrilla – sonrió él, divertido – que está la cosa interesante. Y creo que huelga decir que tú también le interesas a él.

La chica soltó una carcajada irónica.

-Eso sí que no puedes saberlo.

-No hace falta que él venga a confesárseme como has hecho tú, me basta con ver cómo te mira. Quizás tú lo sigas viendo como una farsa, pero creo que él hace varios días que comenzó a tomárselo mucho más en serio.

Ella le miró, incrédula, pero la expresión de Fred no dejaba lugar a dudas. ¿Desde cuando Malfoy…? Y, lo más acuciante de todo, ¿desde cuando Fred se había convertido en el Doctor Amor? Eso se lo habría esperado más de Luna, por ejemplo. Sí… ¿por qué no había hablado con ella desde un principio?

"Porque ella se lo creyó" dijo una vocecita impertinente dentro de su cabeza, "Realmente pensó que Draco y tú…"

"Pero es mi amiga. Se lo podría haber explicado." se replicó a sí misma Hermione.

"No te líes. Ha sido Fred y ha sido Fred, no hay más. Asúmelo. Supéralo." acabó diciendo la irritante vocecilla y, como si hubiesen estado hablando por teléfono, pareció colgar.

-No se lo digas a nadie, por favor – murmuró Hermione al final.

-Seré una tumba, pero haz el favor de fijarte un poco más en el huroncito, porque es más que evidente.

Hermione sonrió de pronto.

-Y tú ¿por qué te fijas en Malfoy?

Fred esbozó una sonrisa traviesa y se desperezó.

-Ah, pequeñuela mía, bendita ingenuidad la tuya… Un gran bromista estudia a todas sus posibles víctimas, sus debilidades, sus fuertes… Forma todo parte del trabajo. Aunque si en un momento dado puede ayudar nuestra información… tampoco es algo confidencial, así que está todo bien – explicó, vagamente, guiñándole un ojo.

Hermione se rió.

-Gracias.

-De nada, preciosa. – replicó él, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Quizás, si hubiesen estado un poco más atentos, ambos habrían podido evitar causar todo lo que causaron. Quizás habrían eludido esa parte o habrían esperado a otro momento mejor, pero el caso fue que, desde la esquina del edificio, unos ojos grises presenciaron la escena con mal humor.

Draco tuvo que contenerse para no pegarle un puñetazo a la fría pared de piedra y dejarse los nudillos en el acto. La había estado buscando durante toda la hora de la comida y ella había estado allí, de coqueteo con aquel Weasley que era mayor y la conocía mejor que él.

A pesar de que le costó, tuvo que terminar reconociéndolo. Y aceptándolo. No estaba furioso, ni enfadado, ni tampoco molesto.

Estaba terriblemente celoso.

oºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºo oºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºo oºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºo

_Hola gente!!  
Hoy tengo más tiempo, así que voy a contestar reviews y aclarar algunas cosas que en otros capítulos no me acordé de comentar (un aplauso para mi prodigiosa memoria! gracias, gracias xD)_

_**Lo primero de todo:** este capítulo va dedicado a mi niña, Cris Granger, artífice de grandes obras como Lucius en la ducha xD_

_**Y ahora, hablemos del chap** (antes de nada, ya lo sé, ya lo sé! es muy corto! lo siento :( ), que nunca lo hago y me hace ilusión xD Bueno, bueno, bueno, las cosas están cambiando para nuestros protagonistas, aunque yo creo que al que más le afecta es a Draco. Quiero decir, Hermione comprende lo que le pasa a esa cabecita, pero el rubio se empeña en verlo de otra manera… En fin, solo espero que la chica no acabe atizándole con algo grande, pesado y duro. mirada disimulada a otra parte XD_

_**Punto dos: algunas cosillas tontas xD**_

_- no sé si al final lo dije, pero el vodka negro con kiwi existe y está riquísimo, pero a mí me sube muy rápido así que nunca lo bebo._

_- creo que ya todos nos esperábamos que Hermione bailase xD quiero decir, que fui poco original con eso en particular xD para los que queráis saberlo: hace danza moderna, no ballet. El ballet me mata, así que la pongo a bailar hip hop y todo eso ;) puede que incluso llegue el día en que la ponga a hacer danza del vientre, aunque quizás sea el bailecito privado para Draco, nunca se sabe… xD_

_- en el capítulo 7 tenéis razón vosotros. Es "gris contra castaño" y no lo otro. Es que estuve pensando en poner marrón o castaño y al final mirad lo que salió. Tengo una empanada mental que pa qué… xD_

_Y creo que eso es todo. Ahora, pasemos a los **agradecimientos y contestaciones de reviews** _

**Cris Granger**: ¡estarás contenta! Chapter dedicado xD anda, a ver si así frenan los malditos acosos ¬¬ entre todos me acabáis la salud ¬¬ y lo de Lucius… es que nuestra esquina (de pensar, no vayáis a pensar nada raro) nos inspira demasiado (vale, vale, a ti más xD)

**Abydo**: otro acosador ¬¬ menos mal que esta semana estuviste más ausente en lo que a este fic se refería relajación y no le cojas tanto asco a Harry, porque si no luego leerás otros y no te gustarán. Controla tus emociones, pequeño saltamontes xD

**Alessandra Castle**: bienvenida, guapa! me alegro de que te haya gustado tanto sí, yo también querría que alguien fuera así de lanzado conmigo, sobre todo si fuese Draco jaja, pero Hermione no piensa igual. Es de estas que necesitan ir pausadito. Yo creo que el rubio le va a poner las pilas rápido xD muchas gracias por tu review! ;)

**SherrySun**: ese Draco, ese Draco, eh, eh! xD si te mueres de ganas de saber, espera a que lleguen las vacaciones de Navidad (en el fic, claro) porque tengo muy claro que ahí va a pasar todo lo interesante :D

**Bichito91**: jaja, al fin llegó el tan esperado beso xD ¿he calmado las ansias por unos momentos? xD en fin… No, Herms no hace competiciones, baila por hobby, porque quiere hacer algo de deporte y este es el que más le gusta, pero no la veremos compitiendo y con Draco en las gradas animándola con un cartel de colores que ponga "Go, Hermione!" xD se me va la pelota. Perdona xD

**Ivy potter black**: "del amor al odio hay un paso, y que además el roce hace el cariño"… no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora, pero creo que el fic está basado en el refranero popular, y no el los libros de Harry Potter xD y Hermione acabará por darse cuenta de que la acción de nuestro rubio es una delicia. ¿Quién sería capaz de resistirse aparte de Snape? xD

**Selene de Tracia**: ¡aquí lo tenéis! ¡Aquí lo tenéis! (8) xDDD

**Danielacasrey**: jop, muchas gracias por todo lo que me dices! si es que conseguís que me sonroje en serio, me alegro mucho de que esto guste tanto, porque a pesar de que no escribo todo lo que me gustaría, para mí es una historia muy especial. Muchos besugos y gracias de nuevo por tu review:)

**Silviota**: Herms no baila por ninguna razón en especial, si no simplemente porque le gusta y le parece la mejor manera de hacer algo de deporte, nada más sep, Draco es el que más se está percatando de la fiesta, ¿no? Hermione sabe lo que le está pasando, pero prefiere hacer como si no existiera… hum, mira, se me acaba de ocurrir algo interesante, jeje. voy a escribirlo xD muchas gracias y besukos!!

**karinita1919**: ¿el mejor? sí, de momento, porque con el review de Silviota se me acaba de venir a la mente una escena bastante interesante, muajajaja, aunque no va a ser para el próximo chapter, pero cuando salga os lo diré gracias por todo guapa!

**Lizeny**: xD me gustó eso de Pansy¬¬ Harry¬¬ XD creo que lo define todo muy bien xD espero que te guste el nuevo chapter. besitos!

**irethpotter...karla**: mujer, tranquila, no te vuelvas loka o perderé una lector ay además quizás me demanden xD respira… XD y claro que tendrás a tu Draco. aunque te lo mando por paquete postal, que me sale más barato que con mensajero eh? XD di tú que envuelto en papel de regalo, el pobre hombre va a llegar medio asfixiado pero bueno, si a ti no te importa… XD muchos besugos y hasta pronto!!

**Hermy Malfoy**: muchas gracias! me alegro de que te guste

**Romis**: no, Herms baila por pura diversión. la verdad es que en su momento pensé lo de ponerle una historia que lo explicara, pero al final me pareció muy melodramático, así que preferí dejarlo así. y el contacto entre la pareja irá aumentando, es inevitable ;) gracias por el review!

**Siara-love**: xD danza moderna, eso es lo que hace nuestra querida castaña. y claro que la cosa no fue tan mal. ¿dónde has visto tú que un beso de Draco Malfoy no vaya bien? xDD

**Deydra Felton**: más acción, más acción tono de vieja refunfuñando xD esta juventud, que solo pensáis en eso! xD la vieja se santigua xD bueno, vale, más adelante hay algo que… en fin, ya lo veréis XD (y ahora soy mala y os dejo con la intriga xD)

**Yo**: me alegro de que te guste besukos!

**Clocky** **Evans**: jaja, es que Herms tiene una faceta oculta de chica loka XD y Draco… buff, es que Draco es Draco xD no se puede decir más…

**x.DarknessEnd.x**: lo primero de todo, Draco echa mano a donde puede, que lleva mucho tiempo con las ganas xD una vez aclarado ese punto, ¿así que rompo tus esquemas, eh? ¡qué guay! xD y Hermione no le echó más bronca porque luego tuvieron las bocas ocupadas. además, durante todo el fin, ambos han demostrado que se les da mejor evitar conversaciones embarazosas, aunque luego las cosas vayan a peor. de todas formas, creo que prefiero la escena así: si Hermione le hubiese echado más bronca no hubiera habido pelea de cojines y sin pelea… jeje gracias por el review

**Key**: arriba, arriba! xD

**Alex de Malfoy**: jajaja no te ansíes que aquí llegan los refuerzos, aunque sean súper cortos. en realidad, creo que os gustará más el siguiente capítulo. a mí, por lo menos, me gustó más al escribirlo.

**Sami-Maraurder girl**: jaja bienvenida guapa! es genial que te guste, y muchas gracias por tus comentarios, de veras ¿sabes? me gustó eso de Draco y Hermione mirada pervertida xDD es justo lo que me pasa a mí xDD nos vemos!!

**Maria**: no, no, no me parece bonito. no tengo perdón xD no te comas las uñas, mujer, que luego se rompen XD anda, para que no te las muerdas aquí tienes otro capítulo ;)

_Bufff, esta vez fueron pila, ¿eh? XD pero no me quejo, ¡todo lo contrario! Y, antes de acabar, si os gustan Draco&Hermione, quiero recomendaros algunos de mis fics preferidos sobre la pareja:_

Lija y Terciopelo by Dryadeh

Dime que me Amas by Khaly

Por un chupito de whisky de fuego by Inuko.CK.

Muérdago & Mortífagos by Holofernes

Querido diario by Crysania M

Incursiones nocturnas al despacho de Snape y by Caro-Snape

Y ahora sí que he terminado muchos besukos para todos, y que esta noche soñéis con rubios de ojos grises XD y, sobre todo

**¡SEGUID DEJANDO REVIEWS!! XDDDD**


	11. Chapter 11

_Jeloues gente del mundo mundial! xD Nuevo chapter a la orden y muchas gracias por todos los reviews que ahora mismo no puedo comentar pero que agradezco de verdad os dejo con la lectura: nuevos problemas a la vista…_

_besukos!!_

oºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºo

**11**

Si Draco había necesitado alguna prueba más para acabar a comprender lo que le estaba pasando por dentro, ésta había ido volando hasta él en forma de cabeza pelirroja. Mientras se alejada del gimnasio al sonar el timbre para regresar a las clases, no tenía en la cabeza nada más que la escena entre Fred y Hermione. No había sido nada más que un beso en la mejilla y ella no era nadie más que la sabelotodo ratón de biblioteca Granger. Y, sin embargo…

Las dos clases de la tarde transcurrieron con relativa tranquilidad para todos, pero antes de que comenzase la última hora, Matemáticas, en la que Draco y Hermione coincidían, el rubio la asaltó en el pasillo.

-¿Qué quieres, Paris Hilton? Vamos a llegar tarde – preguntó Hermione, con algo de impaciencia, al ver que estaban solos en el pasillo.

El rubio no dijo nada. En realidad ¿para qué la había buscado? ¿Para contárselo todo? ¡No! ¿Entonces? Dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió para salir del atolladero.

-Vamos a entrar juntos a clase.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

-Como quieras. Pero si no vamos YA no entraremos a ningún sitio.

Draco se puso a su lado y la abrazó por la cintura. Casi no pudo notarlo de lo leve que fue, pero sintió a Hermione estremecerse a su contacto y, aunque sabía que era una tontería, una sonrisa de suficiencia afloró a sus labios. Claro que sí. Aunque fuese precisamente ELLA, no había chica capaz de resistirse a los encantos del gran Malfoy. Sí, quizás fuese solo un capricho; pasar tanto tiempo con una persona (y, demás, una persona bastante atractiva, todo había que decirlo) era lo que tenía, que al final terminabas dejándote llevar.

La miró, caminando a su lado con la carpeta en una mano y la vista orgullosamente desviada hacia otro lado para no verle. Y, en ese momento, Draco tomó una decisión: la quería, la tendría. No importaba nada, solamente sabía que haría que la orgullosa Hermione Granger cayese en sus redes y así él se quedaría a gusto y se demostraría a sí mismo que no era más que un estúpido capricho. Algo en su interior se rebeló ante esa afirmación tan rotunda, pero él ya había dejado de prestar atención.

Se detuvieron delante de la puerta de clase y Hermione ya iba a llamar para que el profesor les dejase entrar cuando Draco sujetó su muñeca y la detuvo. La giró hacia sí y la besó. Hermione recibió aquello como un jarro de agua helada y, a pesar de que algo en su interior comenzó a dar saltitos de entusiasmo al notar sus labios unidos, su parte más racional le instaba a empujarle y apartarse de él. Sin embargo, no pudo hacerlo, ya que a los pocos segundos comprendió a qué había venido ese gesto: Draco había visto por encima de su hombro a las dos personas que ahora atravesaban el pasillo mirándoles alucinados y tratando de pasar desapercibidos con muy poco éxito: Harry y Pansy que iban, sin duda, a saltarse la última clase y les habían pillado allí en medio en su huida.

Cuando la pareja salió del corredor, Hermione se dijo que ya era bastante. La parte de su mente que había dado saltitos ahora estaba soñando con jugar al béisbol con la cabeza del rubio. ¿Así que solo la había besado por eso, no? ¡Alto! ¿Y, por qué más quería ella que la besase? No, no, no, Draco era el Anticristo, el asesino de John Lennon, la reencarnación de Saddam Houssein… No le quería cerca, no… ¿Pero dónde tenía las manos ese degenerado? ¿Y, por qué si Pansy y Harry ya habían desaparecido él seguía besándola?

Lo cierto era que Draco se había despistado hacía ya unos segundos de su exnovia y el cachitas descerebrado de Potter. No sabía si ya habían pasado, si estaban de espectadores mirando y comiendo pipas o qué había sido de ellos. De hecho, Hermione le mantenía tan entretenido que ya se había olvidado hasta de la clase a la que supuestamente iban a entrar poco antes. Él también tenía dos partes en ese momento: la que lo instaba a continuar hasta que se asfixiasen y la que le decía que estaba tocando a la desagradable, insufrible y empollona de Hermione Grang… ¿dónde había aprendido a hacer eso con la lengua?

Un carraspeó en el umbral de la puerta fue lo que les despertó.

-Bueno, ahora que han llegado hasta aquí, quizás quieran honrarnos con su presencia y entrar al aula – dijo la siseante voz del profesor Snape.

En ese instante, los dos repararon en la situación.

Snape los miraba desde el interior de la clase, con la puerta abierta. Detrás de él, toda un aula de curiosos que estiraban el cuello desde sus asientos para ver mejor les contemplaba con la boca abierta. Y no era para menos: Draco tenía a Hermione abrazada contra él y sus manos vagaban sin rumbo definido por debajo de su camisa. Hermione, por otro lado, tenía una de sus manos en la nuca del chico, con sus dedos enroscándose por el cabello rubio platino, y la otra en la mejilla de él. Sin tener muy claro cómo habían hecho sus manos (bueno, entonces quiso pensar que eran apéndices con vida propia) para llegar hasta allí, fue la primera en separarse. Draco, muy a su pesar, tuvo que hacer lo mismo, y la chica, terriblemente sonrojada de pura vergüenza, entró al aula y se sentó atrás del todo, rezando porque los demás dejasen de mirarla. Draco la imitó en el otro asiento libre que estaba dos filas por delante.

Y Snape continuó con la clase.

oºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºo

-¡Hermy, no conocíamos esa faceta tuya! – exclamó Ginny, riéndose al verla acercarse.

Hermione, a pesar de haber mejorado considerablemente evitando avergonzarse de muchas cosas, se sonrojó hasta las orejas, más o menos como Ron lo estaba, pero él de ira. La castaña se sentó junto a sus amigos y le dirigió a Luna una mirada. La rubia, por lo general ensoñadora y en su propio planeta parecía haber bajado a la Tierra única y exclusivamente para aguantarse la risa en su presencia.

Hermione miró mal a Ron, que tenía la vista apartada.

-Has tardado en contárselo, ¿eh? – observó, malhumorada.

-Sorpréndete, querida exhibicionista – dijo una voz a su lado – pero no ha sido él. ¿Olvidas que Patil y Brown están en tu clase y lo vieron todo?

Fred y George se sentaron a ambos lados de la chica, con aspecto claramente divertido. George miró a su gemelo, con expresión maliciosa.

-Fíjate, y parecía pluscuamperfecta…

-Sí, ¿quién iba a esperárselo? – replicó el otro pelirrojo, sonriendo.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza. Fred sabía lo que le pasaba, pero tampoco podía pedirle maravillas porque no dejaba de ser él mismo. Además, a esas alturas ya todo el instituto conocía el incidente sucedido a las puertas del aula de Snape, por lo que tampoco podía pasear su mirada tranquilamente por los alrededores sin que un montón de ojos curiosos se clavasen en ella.

-¿No podemos buscarnos otro sitio para pasar el rato? – preguntó, algo desesperada.

-¡Nop! Estoy esperando a Neville y no quiero que se me despiste, que todos sabemos que ya le cuesta bastante acordarse de las cosas como para que encima tenga que andar buscándome – Ginny hizo un alto en sus risas para contestarle – Quizás esto te enseñe a no hacer cosas sucias en sitios públicos. – añadió, y volvió a reírse.

-¡Pero deja ya de descojonarte, que no tiene gracia! – gimió la castaña, enterrando la cara en sus rodillas, sin saber qué hacer.

Fred la miró con simpatía y le revolvió el pelo.

Los cuatro hermanos pelirrojos, Luna y Hermione estaban sentados en uno de los bancos a la salida del instituto, esperando a Longbottom. Al día siguiente les daban las vacaciones de Navidad y las notas, pero la gente no hablaba nerviosa sobre ello, sino que preferían el cotilleo. Por una vez en su vida, ni siquiera la chica Granger parecía tener los ánimos suficientes como para sacar a relucir el tema, aunque quizás en otra situación habría sido la primera en ponerse a pensar y hablar de ello. Sin duda la falta de oxígeno que le había hecho sufrir el chico Malfoy la había afectado…

Cuando finalmente Neville llegó y saludó a Ginny con un pequeño beso, toda la prole se levantó y se dispuso a irse. Hermione se separó de ellos a medio camino, alegando que tenía cosas que hacer, y como ya ninguno de sus amigos se extrañaba por aquello, la castaña se despidió con un gesto de la mano y echó a andar más rápidamente por otra calle. Necesitaba una sesión de saltos, giros y movimientos exagerados para desahogarse. Y no matar a determinado rubio, llegado el momento… pero tuvo un encuentro por el camino.

Acababa de doblar la esquina hacia el local cerrado que usaba para ensayar cuando se topó con un chico, que parecía bastante contento de encontrársela.

-Hola, preciosa.

-Potter. – fue todo lo que dijo ella, secamente, y trató de esquivarle para seguir avanzando. Pero él se le puso delante.

-¿Te has pensado lo de la cita?

-No necesito pensar mucho el cómo decir "NO" a una persona… o a ti – rectificó.

-¿Sabes? Pansy y yo ya no estamos juntos. Me ha dicho que quiere regresar con el rubiales. Vuelvo a ser un hombre libre – dijo Harry, y le guiñó un ojo con picardía.

-Enhorabuena. Y, ahora, nombre libre, déjame pasar.

El chico de ojos verdes se la quedó mirando, como si no acabase de comprender qué pasaba allí. Hermione resopló. Estaba empezando a hartarse, por no decir que ya se había hartado, y no tenía los ánimos para fiestas.

-Te acabo de decir que la ex de tu novio quiere volver con él, ¿no deberías tirarte de los pelos, o algo?

Hermione pareció percatarse de ello, pero se dijo que tampoco tenía por qué lucirse muy enfadada. Después de todo, en cuanto Pansy regresara con Draco, ellos dos se separarían y las cosas volverían a estar como siempre, así que se iba a ahorrar esfuerzos tontos.

-Sí, en cuantito llegue a casa lo hago, no te preocupes. – replicó ella, indiferente, y al fin logró esquivarle para terminar su camino, dejando a un moreno de pelo alborotado bastante confundido.

oºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºo

En cuanto McGonagall repartió los boletines y les dio carta blanca para desaparecer de su vista, Draco se acercó a una cabellera castaña y se asomó por encima de su hombro para echar un vistazo a sus notas. Dado que era una cabeza más alto que ella, no le resultó muy difícil, pero en cuanto la chica notó su aliento rozándole una oreja, levantó la mirada, molesta.

-Hola a ti también – dijo ella, sarcástica.

-¿Son tus notas de verdad? – fue todo lo que preguntó el chico, mirándola bastante alucinado.

-No, en realidad las he pintado yo al óleo… - ella bufó - ¡Pues claro que son mías, melón!

-Tienes una media de 9,7… - murmuró él.

Hermione no dijo nada. Acababa de llegar a su taquilla y estaba demasiado ocupada abriéndola y sacando su bufanda y su mochila, llena con los libros de texto y las cosas de baile. Draco se apoyó en la taquilla de al lado, mirándola. Parecía enfadada, o molesta, por algo, y él no sabía por qué, aunque intuía que por algún extraño motivo estaba relacionado con él.

La verdad era que Hermione estaba exasperada, sí, y con él, también. A grandes rasgos, la chica quería creer que su mal humor se debía a que, tras el numerito hormonal del día anterior, él ni siquiera la había buscado y ella sentía que había tenido que cargar con todas las miradas y murmullos a sus espaldas mientras que el chico había desaparecido a hacer a saber qué. Pero si se entraba a profundizar más, ella intentaba negarse que lo que realmente la molestaba era el hecho de haberse enterado (¡y encima a través de Harry!) de que el rubio estaba logrando su objetivo: atraer de nuevo hacia él a Pansy Parkinson. Y, por razones que se sentía temerosa de reconocer, no quería que eso sucediera. De hecho, y aunque le doliera reconocerlo, preferiría seguir con aquella mentira algún tiempo más… no sabía cuánto.

Tratando de sacar todos esos pensamientos de su cabeza como si temiese que Draco fuese a leerlos, cerró la puerta de su taquilla de un golpe brusco y algo más fuerte de lo normal y se abrochó el abrigo, guardándose el boletín de notas en el bolsillo. Cuando levantó la mirada, se encontró con que Malfoy todavía la estaba mirando…

…pero no tenía ni idea de lo que se le pasaba por la mente al chico. No quería aceptarlo, no quería confesárselo a nadie y mucho menos a ella, pero el caso era que el beso de la tarde anterior había logrado aturdirlo casi tanto como el primero que se habían dado y se había pasado desde aquel momento de roce entre labios hasta que el sueño le había atacado, pensando en ello. Cualquier absurdo pensamiento de que ella fuese un capricho más quedaba descartado automáticamente con tan solo ver su reacción: ni siquiera Pansy había logrado dejarlo KO con tan poco como la castaña lo había hecho. Y, en ese preciso instante en que Hermione le miró con aspecto malhumorado, dos fugaces ideas cruzaron su mente: la primera, ¿qué excusa tendría que buscarse para repetir el beso?, y la segunda, ¿en qué punto del transcurso de todo aquello se les había olvidado lo que en verdad estaban haciendo? Un momento… ¿"les"? ¿Quién le decía a él que Granger sentía lo mismo?

-Que pases unas buenas vacaciones – dijo ella, abruptamente, dispuesta a irse.

-Pues vaya fiasco de novia que estás hecha – replicó él, separando la espalda de su apoyo, y por fin se dio cuenta de que había encontrado la oportunidad perfecta para repetir el beso y tener que verse al menos un par de veces durante los quince días de fiesta: mantener las apariencias ante los demás.

Pero alguien se interpuso en su camino cuando se disponía a seguirla hacia la salida. Una melena de color negro se cruzó en su campo de visión, impidiéndole continuar andando.

-¡Pansy! – exclamó él, sorprendido de verdad y tratando de divisar a Hermione por encima del hombro de la chica.

-Hola Draco – dijo ella, con su practicado tono más sensual.

-¿Qué-querías algo? – preguntó él, sin mirarla, todavía ocupado en otro asunto.

-¿Sabes? – dijo ella con un muy mal fingido tono casual – Te quiero a ti.

Y sin más, Draco de pronto se vio atacado por los labios de Pansy, que se depositaron sobre los suyos en un beso que terminó de desconcertarle. Había mantenido los ojos clavados en hermione, que hablaba con una figura pelirroja al final del pasillo, pero ahora tan solo podía ver la fina y blanca piel de Pansy muy cerca de su cara y sentir los fríos labios de la chica moverse sobre los suyos. No le respondió y la apartó con más suavidad de la que era normal en él, pero cuando lo hizo, Hermione y su acompañante habían desaparecido, y Pansy estaba frente a él con aspecto enfurecido y curioso.

oºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºo

Hermione había estado a punto de salir del instituto cuando Fred la paró en medio del corredor. La castaña tenía ganas de alejarse de allí, porque tenía la incómoda y absurda sensación de que alguien la estaba mirando, pero no quería alarmar al chico y parecer una estúpida por ello, así que le recibió con una media sonrisa interrogante.

-¿Vas a bailar? – le preguntó él, en voz baja.

Ella ni siquiera llegó a sorprenderse de que el pelirrojo lo supiera. Le había dicho que estudiaban a sus víctimas, así que no tenía de qué sorprenderse, y él lo había comentado en voz baja así que tampoco tenía nada que reprocharle. ¿Qué le quedaba? Asintió.

-¿Puedo ir a verte? – preguntó él con toda naturalidad – Me pica la curiosidad. después de tantos años…

Hermione miró a sus espaldas, todavía incómoda por la sensación, y lo que vio la dejó boqueando al aire, como hacía Ron tan a menudo: Draco y Pansy se estaban besando en medio del instituto. Genial, pensó, ahora no solo era la cornuda exnovia de Harry Potter sino también la abandonada por Draco Malfoy. Su vida cada día era más patética. Por suerte, de momento nadie a su alrededor parecía haberse percatado del asunto. Se volvió hacia Fred rápidamente y se encogió de hombros, con una nueva y torcida medio sonrisa en el rostro.

-Si quieres…

El chico la miró, contento, y le tendió un brazo al que ella se agarró, y juntos se alejaron hacia el exterior, dejando atrás una escena bastante desagradable.

oºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºo

Al llegar a casa, cerró la puerta tras de sí y lanzó las llaves al cuenquito que reposaba sobre la mesita de la entrada. Estaba agotada y era tardísimo. La casa estaba vacía y una nota escrita con la esmerada caligrafía de su madre la informaba de que tanto ella como su padre se habían marchado con unos amigos y volverían a la mañana siguiente. "Estos sí que viven bien. Ni siquiera se molestan en esperar para ver mis notas." pensó ella, entre resentida y divertida.

Sin embargo, no podía culparles. Nunca uno de sus ensayos había durado tantísimo como aquel. En cuanto habían salido del instituto, ella y Fred se habían ido al local abandonado donde ella ensayaba y se habían pasado toda la tarde juntos. El pelirrojo la había observado interesado en cada uno de sus pasos y en los pequeños descansos que Hermione hacía para recuperar el aliento, habían estado riéndose o bromeando. Incluso había logrado olvidarse de la escena del pasillo, y le estaba muy agradecida al chico por ello. Tan bien se lo habían pasado que les habían dado las nueve de la noche sin que se percatasen, y ambos habían tenido que salir corriendo hacia sus casas para que sus padres no les montasen un numerito enfadado.

"Tanto apuro para esto" añadió, mentalmente, dándose cuenta de que el carretón olímpico que se había pegado desde el centro hasta su casa no había servido para nada porque sus "progenitores" estaban borrados de la faz de la Tierra hasta la mañana siguiente. Qué bonito…

Se duchó, se puso un pijama limpio (NdA: de esos de colores, grandes, esponjosos y calentitos, como los bizcochos xD) y bajó de nuevo a la cocina en busca de algo para cenar. Encontró magdalenas en la despensa y un bote de helado de frutas del bosque con sirope en la nevera. No le dio muchas vueltas: estaba tan cansada y tenía tanta hambre que aquella cena le pareció estupenda, así que se tiró sobre el sofá con ella y comenzó a mojar magdalenas en el helado y comérselas mientras hacía zapping en la tele. Quizás no fuese un "desfase" de plan, pero era lo que más le apetecía.

No supo en qué momento se cayó dormida, quizás una vez terminado el helado o puede que se lo acabase en sueños, pero el caso fue que no se percató de que no había escuchado los mensajes de voz de su contestador.

Y de que la luz roja de aviso parpadeaba desde la estantería del salón en un vago e inútil intento de llamar su atención.


	12. Chapter 12

_Holas¿Qué tal todo¿Las notas¿Los mazapanes¿Ya habéis pensado cómo perder los veinte quilos que ganaremos todos estas navidades? xD pues me alegro, porque yo todavía no lo tengo nada claro xD bueno mis amores, traigo un nuevo capitulillo. Espero que os guste y lo disfrutéis porque el final ya está muuuuuuy cerca y con la tontería de la Nochebuena y la Navidad, a ver de dónde saco tiempo para escribir... ¬¬ malditas reuniones familiares llenas de regalos, dulces y... vale, lo retiro: en el fondo me encantan! XD vaya fiesta que me espera este domingo... vale, ya me estoy desviando del tema, perdonad xD a ver, reviews a la orden!:_

**Floh Black**: creo que estoy creando una generación de odio hacia Harry xD ¡qué guay! no te preocupes por Fred, algo que puedo aseguraros a todos es que es un elemento de apoyo, no va a intervenir entre ellos dos para liarlo todo más. Y en cuanto al mensaje del contestador... en fin, comienza a leer, que se aclara justo al principio! gracias guapa!

**potter**: a mi también me fastidia mucho que la gente tarde en actualizar, aunque realmente hay muchas ocasiones en que está justificado, (pero aun así no deja de ser un asco) de hecho, yo misma podría capítulos más a menudo si encontrase más tiempo libre para escribir, cosa que no me es muy fácil ¬¬ pero bueno, todo se andará ;) gracias por el rr!

**Bichito91**: Hermione y Draco se quieren, aunque lo nieguen, y en cuanto AMBOS (carraspeo, carraspeo, indirecta para cierta castaña de pelo alborotado... xD) se dejen de tonterías y sean capaces de ponerse cara a cara y aceptarlo todo se solucionará, por muchas Pansys zorronas que haya por el mundo xD muchas gracias por dejar comentario!

**Sami-Maraurder girl:** me uno a tus gritos de alegría¡draco besó a hermy! xD la verdad es que sí, creo que harry me ha quedado más cansino que odioso xD je, tiene gracia... xD a ver cómo puedo solucionarlo "mirada maligna" jeje, gracias y besukos!!

**silviota**: pobre Hermy, la verdad es que de todos los fics que leo, siempre es la que más confusiones se lleva pal cuerpo xD no la dejamos tranquila a la mujer. Draco tiene más reflejos, por lo menos no tarda tanto en darse cuenta de las cosas. Que las acepte ya es otra historia xD gracias por el review!

**MALFOYTEAMO**, **Vane **y **ChicaMalfoy**: muchas gracias! espero que os guste este nuevo chap!

**yo**: me encanta tu nick, es el que más fácil de escribir me resulta xD nah, Hermione no se deprime, es demasiado fuerte e independiente como para ello. míralo de esta manera: creo que va a acabar el fic sin que la pobre mujer derrame una lágrima. ¡será un récord! xD gracias por el comment!

**abydo**: dios... viajar con lulu puede ser igual a una muerte lenta, divertida y agotadora xD no sé si acaba de ser bueno o malo xD en fin, solo tengo una cosa que decirte: no me pongas muchas náuseas en el embarazo que soy una personita delicada eh? XD venga, nos vemos! posdata¿sales este sábado? xD

**Lizirien**: ya continuo, ya continuo... xD hala! corre a leer que te ansías! xD

**Nadine**: pero levántate, mujer, por favor, xD no hace falta que supliques XD (bah, en el fondo soy mala y perverse y me encantaXD) espero que te guste el capítulo nuevo ;) besukos!

**yuli moore:** ¿suspenso, dices? juer, pues cuando leas el prózimo chapter... se te caen los anillos, ya verás xD esto promete... ;)

**Review 181 (supongo**): me gusta tu nick xD el metabolismo de Hermy es lo que todas queremos y muy pocas tienen ¬¬ malditas ellas! xD bueno, me alegro de que te guste y de que me pongas a la altura del faraón (sí lo he dado, hace unos años, y fue divertido porque el profe nos puso a hacer pirámides de plastilina xD) jeje, venga, muchas gracias!!

**Siara-love**: joer, aquí entre todas lincháis a Pansy si podéis... XD esta chica va a tener que llamar a Protección Civil o algo, que corre peligro xD no seais violentas, amigas, Paz y Amor (carita de hippie feliz xD)

**maria**: no dejes tu vida en mis manos! con lo patosa que soy seguramente la perdería, se me caería o vete tú a saber qué! xD ten cuidadín! xD

**Finn-chan**: di que sí, clara y concisa XD estoy creando una generación muy violenta... xD

**danita granger**: me alegro de que te guste tanto, pero no puedes atribuirme a mí sola el mérito porque la idea inicial (es decir, que draco y herm se juntasen para una venganza y tal) es de otro fic que ya dije al principio: A touch of jealousy, de Echidna en el que los protas son Buffy y Spike (Buffy Cazavampiros) Hace mucho que no lo encuentro por internet, pero a pear de que está en inglés, si tienes la oportunidad leételo, porque es una apsada (de interesante y largo, creo k eran 54 capítulos extra largos o así, la verdad es que no lo recuerdo)

**Romis**: jeje, muchas gracias guapa, espero que te guste besukos!!

**Alex de Malfoy:** ante tales amenazas, Jane coge su pasaporte, se hace la estética y huye del país xD no tengo nada más que decir xD

**Alessandra Castle:** sabes? me ha gustado tu review porque todo el mundo habla de Herms, pero no de Draco. sí, la verdad es que él lo ha liado todo, para qué engañarse, pero ella tampoco le rechazó verdad? jeje, y parecían tontos cuando los compramos... xD y Pansy se llevará lo merecido, la justicia (¿divina?) se encargará de ello, muajajaja xD

**Cossette**: jaja, gracias:D espero que te guste, besukos!!

**angela**: te llamas igual que mi mejor amiga! xD muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios vas a hacer que me sonroje xD y lo del vodka negro, es con kiwi. probaré lo de la coca cola un día que haya comido fuerte, para que no me suba mucho (tengo muy poca tolerancia al alcohol, es pisar un corcho y ya me emborracho xD) Por cierto, ya te he agregado. yo soy de Asturias besukos!!

_Y ahora al lío ;)_

* * *

**12**

-"Hermione, es el cuarto mensaje que te dejo. Haz el favor de llamarme." – el contestador soltó un molesto pitido – "Granger, va en serio, tengo que hablar contigo." – un nuevo "beep" – "Maldita sea¿quieres hacer el favor de coger el teléfono? No me creo que sigas por ahí dando brincos." – el último pitido dio paso al último mensaje – "No te aviso más: llámame o me paso por tu casa y hablamos en persona. Tú verás qué es peor."

Hermione, muy quieta, tirada en el sofá, y con los ojos abiertos, escuchó todos estos mensajes dirigidos a ella sin saber qué decir. En la cocina, su madre, todavía vestida de noche y con tacones, preparaba tortitas para todos. Su padre había ido a ducharse y había dejado funcionando el contestador para que ellas dos comprobasen los avisos y, de paso, su hija se despertara.

Pero no había sido el despertar que ninguno de los tres imaginaba.

-Vaya, peque¿qué le estás haciendo a ese chico? – preguntó su madre, de evidente buen humor, desde la cocina.

-No me llames peque – musitó Hermione, y se sentó en una banqueta junto a la meseta con cara somnolienta y puede que un poco aterrorizada. – Y no le estoy haciendo nada a ese chico – añadió, con retintín.

-Deberías llamarle – observó su madre – Sonaba bastante desesperado. ¿Era Malfoy?

-¡Mamá!

-¿Era él? – la castaña no contestó y su madre sonrió, sacando las tortitas a un plato – Era él. – afirmó entonces.

-El caso es que lo hemos dejado – replicó Hermione, consciente de su mentira, abriendo el sirope de chocolate y echándolo por encima de una montaña de tortitas – y no quiero ni verle, ni hablarle y, a poder ser, estar a cien metros de distancia de él. ¿Harán órdenes de alejamiento para este tipo de casos?

Su madre le pasó la nata montada y se sentó junto a ella.

-No me preguntes, yo soy dentista ¿recuerdas?

Hermione no pudo evitar una sonrisa y su madre pareció quedarse más satisfecha, porque se levantó del asiento y comenzó a sacar zumo y vasos para todos.

En cuanto su padre bajó, con el pelo húmedo y en chándal, los tres se dispusieron a desayunar. Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaban así, juntos y de buen humor, y a pesar de que estaba siendo una mañana extraña y de que la joven Granger tenía el fantasma de Draco revoloteando sobre su cabeza, lo disfrutó más que nunca. Sus padres aprovecharon para pedirle las notas y felicitarla por todos sus sobresalientes, y como compensación, su madre le dijo que la mañana de Nochebuena, para que estuviesen presentables para la cena con la familia, irían con la tía Betsy (NdA¿? xD) al salón de belleza del centro comercial. Aunque sabía que Hermione no era del tipo de chicas que apreciaban ese tipo de cosas, no pudo evitar pensar que no le haría ningún mal tener un día ególatra.

Después, las dos mujeres de la casa dejaron al señor Granger fregando platos y fueron a ducharse y vestirse. Hermione estaba decidida a distraerse haciendo todos sus deberes aquel día… y sacarse a cierto rubio de la cabeza.

oºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºo

El teléfono no sonaba.

¿Por qué el teléfono no sonaba?

Se suponía que su última amenaza era lo suficientemente fuerte como para que ella reaccionase, porque sabía que era perfectamente capaz de plantarse en la puerta de su casa si no le llamaba. Y, sin embargo, así estaban las cosas: ella casi con seguridad estaría en su casa rascándose la panza e ignorándole sin disimulo y él mientras tanto dando vueltas alrededor del teléfono como el típico y cursi adolescente obsesivo y enamorado.

¡Eh, eh, eh, eh¿Enamorado?

¡Frenando! Ese término quedaba lejos de todo lo que sucedía. No, él no estaba "enamorado", se dijo con retintín, simplemente sentía algo por alguien que descartaba el odio, la amistad, y el mero deseo sexual… aunque algo de eso también había, porque cada vez que la recordaba con aquel disfraz de conejita se le alborotaba toda la testosterona…

En fin, que estaba haciendo el idiota delante del teléfono, como si todavía conservase alguna esperanza de que ella fuese a llamar. Pero para ser sincero, sabía que iba a tener que provocar un encuentro, porque estaba muy claro que ella no pensaba llamarle. Y, a pesar de que al joven Malfoy le hería en lo más profundo de su orgullo, tampoco podía culparla. No sabía si a Hermione le estaba pasando lo mismo que a él, y eso daba dos opciones perfectamente válidas: la primera, que solo quisiera alejarse de él ahora que ambos habían conseguido lo que buscaban, y la segunda, que se hubiese enfadado por el numerito con Pansy el último día de clase… y estuviese celosa.

Sacudió la cabeza, bufando exasperado, y cogió su chaqueta y las llaves del coche. Estaba dispuesto a plantarse en la puerta de su casa y obligarla a que hablasen. Si ella no quería ser la adulta razonable, como debería, él lo sería por los dos. Aunque todavía no tenía muy claro cómo explicárselo todo sin evitar que ella saliera corriendo al captar el significado básico. Después de todo, iba a ir hasta su casa, así que estarían en su territorio.

Pero en cuanto detuvo el descapotable delante del jardín de la chica, toda su entereza se derrumbó y de pronto le pareció mejor idea regresar a casa corriendo y seguir mandándole amenazas estúpidas por teléfono. Y, aun así, salió del coche y llamó a la puerta. Una mujer muy parecida a Hermione a la que ya había conocido la noche de la fiesta de Zabini le abrió con una sonrisa que vaciló un poco al comprobar quién llamaba.

-Buenos días, señora Granger – dijo con su mejor tono de niño bueno. Ella le respondió con un movimiento de cabeza - ¿Está Hermione en casa?

De nuevo, la sonrisa de la madre de Hermione titubeó un poco antes de contestar.

-Ha salido. Luna la llamó hace media hora y se marchó con ella y los Weasley.

Draco quiso pensar que no era una excusa, que realmente Hermione se había marchado con sus amigos, pero una ligera sensación de desconfianza se había alojado en su estómago y no parecía dispuesta a irse. A pesar de todo, le dio las gracias a la mujer y se subió de nuevo al coche. En cuanto el descapotable se perdió calle abajo, la madre de la chica suspiró y cerró la puerta.

oºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºo

El lago siempre había sido uno de los lugares más concurridos de la ciudad.

En verano, tanto niños como jóvenes y adultos iban allí a bañarse y aliviarse los calores. Era una de las mejores cosas de las vacaciones estivales el irse de acampada o solo a pasar el día a las orillas de aquel sitio, porque siempre te divertías. Además, al paisaje a su alrededor era de los más bonitos de la región y ofrecía muchas posibilidades: senderismo, natación, fútbol, balonmano… Todo dependía de lo hiperactivo que estuvieses ese día.

En invierno, sin embargo, la escena cambiaba un poco, pero el sitio seguía tan animado como siempre. En cuanto hacía un poco de frío, el agua se congelaba y el sitio se convertía en una perfecta pista de patinaje hecha de hielo. Se montaban puestos, que vendían perritos calientes, chocolates humeantes, galletas recién hechas y alquilaban, como no, patines con cuchilla para el hielo para todos aquellos que todavía no tuviesen unos propios.

Y, precisamente, uno de los días en que aquello más se llenaba era el primero después de que en el colegio y el instituto, diesen las vacaciones de Navidad. Todo el mundo quería ir a patinar nada más sentirse libres y la gente que se iba de viaje quería pasarse antes de coger las maletas y marcharse.

Por eso, aquella mañana, cuando los Weasley, Luna y Hermione llegaron no pudieron menos que aliviarse al comprobar que eran de los primeros y que la cosa todavía no estaba muy agobiante.

Se pusieron los patines en la orilla y entraron al hielo todos juntos, riéndose y bromeando porque después de tres años, Ron todavía no lograba mantenerse en pie más de seis minutos seguidos (y eso que su marca había mejorado mucho desde el año pasado). Cuando ya llevaban unos minutos por allí, Hermione cogió velocidad y de la que pasaba a su lado, agarró a Ginny y Luna de las manos y las arrastró al otro extremo de la pista.

Había tomado la decisión de contárselo todo como había hecho con Fred. Total, ya se había acabado, así que podía compartirlo con ellas sin sentirse mal. No muy mal, por lo menos. Cuando se dejaron caer sobre la orilla más alejada de los chicos, tanto la rubia como la pelirroja cruzaron miradas interrogantes.

-Herms ¿estás bien? – preguntó Ginny, sonando preocupada.

-Tengo que contaros algo que probablemente haga que dejéis de considerarme normal – suspiró ella.

-¿Qué pasa?

La castaña tomó aire y se lo explicó. Al principio las caras de las dos chicas eran de extrañeza, luego se tornaron de horror y al final, cuando Hermione les contó, a regañadientes, eso sí, lo que en realidad había empezado a sentir durante los últimos días, sus muecas se volvieron compasivas.

Al acabar, Ginny la abrazó con fuerza, tan impulsivamente que Hermione soltó un grito ahogado.

-¡Gin, me estás clavando el codo en el hígado!

-Ups, perdona – contestó ella – Pero es que… ¡Cómo se te pudo pasar por la cabeza algo así¡¡Es Malfoy!! – susurró, agitada.

-Hermione, nosotras te queremos, pero eso supera cualquier límite humano – añadió Luna, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Gracias, hacedme sentir mejor, queridas amigas – replicó la castaña, sarcástica.

-¿Y dices que te dejó siete mensajes en el contestador? – preguntó, interesada, la pelirroja.

-Sí. – sus dos amigas la miraron significativamente - ¡Ah, no¡Lo que menos quiero es hablar con él, sobre todo después del numerito con Pansy! Nunca vi nada tan nauseabundo.

-Tú lo que estás es más celosa que Otelo, guapa – repuso Luna, hablando por primera vez en su vida como una adolescente normal y ganándose por ello dos miradas sorprendidas a las que no hizo ni caso – Y a todas nos está quedando más que claro que Draco también está interesado en algo más que vuestro plan de venganza, que, por cierto, hace muchas aguas.

Hermione y Ginny se miraron sin saber bien qué decir y la pelirroja fue la primera en reaccionar.

-Creo que tiene razón. En todo – recalcó – Y si no, pues mira, le das una despedida en condiciones y eso que te llevas para el cuerpo.

-Pero qué bruta eres. – Hermione frunció el entrecejo – Os estáis olvidando del factor Pansy. No es algo que me importe mucho, porque¡viva mi ego!, si quisiera podría barrerla de mi camino, pero Draco lo que quería era volver con ella y lo ha logrado, así que aquí termina todo. Solo me queda encontrar a alguien que no vaya detrás del culo de Parkinson, como Harry y Draco, y con quien pueda estar bien.

Ginny y Luna desistieron de cualquier intento de hacerla entrar en razón. Hermione podía llegar a ser extremadamente tozuda, y en esos casos solo le quedaba darse cuenta por sí misma de las cosas.

-Solo os quiero pedir algo: - añadió la castaña antes de dar por finalizada la conversación – Fred lo sabe pero los demás no. No se lo digáis¿vale? No creo que pudiera soportar a Ron si se enterase…

-Nos callaremos – aseguró la pelirroja, lanzándole una mirada a su hermano.

-Y ahora vámonos antes de que Superman se rompa una pierna sobre el hielo – dijo la castaña, levantándose de su improvisado asiento.

Sus amigas la imitaron, todavía alucinadas por las recientes declaraciones y las tres juntas se encaminaron hacia los tres chicos pelirrojos, que las recibieron tan efusivamente que acabaron los seis en el suelo.

oºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºo

Draco había tratado de ser disimulado, de no parecer obsesivo y desesperado, pero le estaba costando mucho mantener el tipo porque a cada paso que daba se sentía cada vez más y más humillado por dentro. Había buscado a Hermione en la biblioteca municipal, porque tal y como él mismo pensó, la chica era capaz de ir allí hasta en vacaciones a ver si su media de 9,7 podía convertirse en una de 9,8; miró en el local abandonado donde ella solía ensayar sus bailes, en la cafetería del centro comercial donde siempre se juntaba con la pequeña de los Weasley y Lovegood, incluso había ido al patio del instituto por si por alguna extraña casualidad de la vida, ella se encontraba allí, pero nada.

No tenía ni idea de dónde podía haberse metido.

Había pensado en que quizás estaría en la casa de los pelirrojos, pero, cuando había llegado, se había encontrado con todas las luces apagadas y el sitio completamente vacío, por lo que quedaba claro que no había nadie allí.

¿Qué opciones le quedaban? No muchas, la verdad, hasta que, a media tarde, se le iluminó la bombilla.

"Soy idiota, acabo de demostrarlo." se dijo. ¡El lago¿Dónde estaba todo el mundo, si no? Estaba muy claro que estaría pasando el día allí, como todos los demás. Dejó el coche en el garaje de su casa y echó a andar en aquella dirección mientras el reloj de la iglesia en el centro de la ciudad anunciaba las siete y media de la tarde.

Cuando llegó, el lago todavía estaba bastante concurrido, pero no alcanzaba a ver ninguna cabeza de pelo largo, castaño y espeso deslizándose sobre el hielo. Divisó a Parvati y Lavender, riéndose y bebiendo unas tazas de chocolate sentadas en una orilla, y se acercó a ellas.

-Hola Draco – saludó Parvati con una risita.

-Hola – contestó él, en tono rápido y firme.

-¿Buscas a alguien? – se le adelantó Lavender, con una sonrisita.

¿Cómo lo hacían?

-Sí¿habéis visto a Gr… Hermione?

Como si las dos chicas ya se esperasen algo así, le lanzaron al rubio unas miraditas de vacilación para luego replicar.

-Se fue hace media hora con los Weasley y Luna Lovegood.

Draco murmuró algo por lo bajo, evidentemente fastidiado.

-Pero vosotros… ¿seguís juntos? – preguntó Lavender, confusa.

-Es lo quiero averiguar – repuso él, más para sí mismo que para ellas.

-Los gemelos la sacaron de la pista en brazos porque no quería irse – añadió Parvati, sin pensarlo mucho.

-¿Sabéis a dónde fueron?

Ellas negaron y Draco maldijo por lo bajo.

oºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºo

-¡Ya están aquí las pizzas! – anunciaron Fred y George desde la entrada.

Las chicas, en el piso de arriba, se apresuraron a acabar de ponerse los pijamas y bajaron corriendo. En el salón, los gemelos y Ron se estaban quitando los abrigos y apartando los muebles para que hubiese espacio sobre la alfombra del salón y poder sentarse allí todos a comer.

Ginny había tenido la idea de invitar a dormir a sus dos amigas a casa, aprovechando que sus padres estaban fuera visitando a su hermano Percy en la facultad. Mientras las tres se ponían los pijamas (prestados por la pelirroja, para ahorrarles el tener que ir hasta sus casas) los chicos habían ido a por algo de comer, porque no estaban dispuestos a ponerse a cocinar.

Y ahora allí estaban los seis, tirados sobre la alfombra comiendo pizza. Luna estaba sentada entre las piernas de Ron, con la espalda recostada contra su pecho; Ginny había traído vasos y bebidas de la cocina y trataba de convencer a George para que le cediese el último trozo de pizza con bacon que quedaba y estaba en su poder; y Hermione estaba sentada espalda con espalda con Fred, comiendo y observando la escena.

De pronto, Fred soltó una exclamación de asco, mirando a Ron y Luna, que compartían un beso.

-Buscaos un motel y desahogad tensiones, pero no nos hagáis partícipes de ello, por favor – dijo, en voz bien alta.

-Envidioso – replicó Ron, con una sonrisilla idiota en la cara.

-Perdona hermanito, pero llevamos más tiempo que tú haciendo ese tipo de cosas – replicó George, que ahora tenía a Ginny encima y luchaba por su supervivencia.

Ron se encogió de hombros y volvió a lo suyo. Hermione y Ginny se rieron. Ellas ya estaban demasiado acostumbradas a ese tipo de escenas como para empezar a preocuparse ahora.

La castaña se dio cuenta de que había algo que tenía que explicarles, más que nada para que no quedasen dudas cuando los demás se percatasen de los cambios.

-Malfoy y yo ya no salimos juntos.

Todos la miraron sorprendidos, pero el que más, Fred, que parecía pensar que la chica estaba volviéndose tonta: se gustaban, no se gustaban, y dale con el tira y afloja…

-Os lo cuento para que no os extrañéis si veis que ya no quedamos, nos miramos, saludamos o hablamos – explicó ella, de forma bastante indiferente – Vamos, pero de buen rollo ¿eh?

Ante tan natural y abierta declaración, Luna se apresuró a entretener de nuevo a su novio, que parecía bastante contento con la noticia, y Ginny retomó su pelea con George para recuperar la pizza perdida. Fred, por su parte, le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria que ella contestó con un encogimiento de hombros. Después, Hermione se levantó y dijo que iba a llamar a su madre para decirle que se quedaba allí a dormir.

Fue hasta la cocina, descolgó y marcó el número.

-¿Sí?

-Mamá, estoy en casa de los Weasley. Ginny nos ha invitado a dormir, así que me deja un pijama y paso aquí la noche. Era para que no te preocupases por si veías que no llegaba.

-Vale, cielo, como quieras, pero mañana vuelve temprano que tenemos pendiente cierta excursión a un centro de belleza con tía Betsy.

"Cómo olvidarlo…" suspiró interiormente la castaña.

-Hecho.

-Ah, y, cariño, – la llamó su madre antes de colgar – Draco Malfoy ha estado aquí preguntando por ti.

* * *

_**Wow, ha preguntado por ella... mmmmm, muajajaja XD quiero reviews!! consideraos mis Papás Noeles! XD**_

**_ah! y... jou jou jou, FELIZ NAVIDAD! xD_**


	13. Chapter 13

_Penúltimo capítulo:D_

_Tengo demasiado subido el espíritu navideño xD_

_Feliz navidad!! _

oºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºo

**13**

La mañana de Nochebuena, la casa Weasley amaneció con un montón de adolescentes dormidos por el salón. Se habían pasado horas allí, jugando al twister, comiendo helado de la nevera con galletas que encontraron en la despensa, habían hecho una guerra de cojines y, ninguno sabía en qué momento, se habían quedado dormidos.

En cuanto el sol invernal se coló por las rendijas y pliegues de las cortinas, los seis se despertaron, no muy descansados, pero listos para empezar un nuevo día y al poco rato, desayunaban en la cocina, ya vestidos para salir a la calle de nuevo. Cuando terminaron de comer, Luna y Hermione se despidieron deseándoles unas buenas fiestas y mucha suerte (esa noche era Nochebuena y además los pelirrojos tenían que preparar la casa para cuando sus padres regresasen… en dos horas, pero no aceptaron ayuda)

Por el camino, las dos chicas apenas hablaron. Luna bostezaba cada poco y no parecía muy despierta y Hermione estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en cómo iba a seguir evitando a Malfoy si éste era capaz de presentarse en su casa para hablar con ella. Aun así, acompañó a la rubia hasta casa y luego se fue a la suya.

Allí, su madre ya la esperaba con una sonrisa y preparada para irse con ella y la tía Betsy a dondequiera que iban a ir a llenarse de potingues y Dios sabía qué más. Se duchó rápidamente y se cambió de ropa y su madre y ella se marcharon, diciéndole a su padre que iban a comer fuera y que volverían a las cinco. El señor Granger iba a hacer la cena y la verdad era que no soportaba que le ayudasen en la cocina, así que les pidió que no se apurasen por él y que hiciesen todo lo que necesitasen sin prisas.

De manera que se pasó la mañana evadida de cualquier tipo de problemas, porque nada más llegar tuvo que aceptar ante sí misma y las dos mujeres que la acompañaban que aquel sitio no estaba nada mal. La sumergieron en un baño de burbujas y sales de colores y olores, le dieron un masaje en la espalda, la untaron en cremas y aceites, se cortó el pelo y consiguió convencer a su madre para ponerse unas mechas más claras, le hicieron la manicura y la pedicura… Claro, después de todo aquello lamentó con toda su alma el tener que marcharse para ir a comer, pero Betsy y su madre acabaron por llevársela.

A pesar de ser la víspera de Navidad y saber con certeza que el centro comercial estaría lleno de gente haciendo compras de última hora y que todos los sitios estarían hasta arriba, las dos adultas se empeñaron en ir allí a comer y, de paso, ver si necesitaban algo más para aquella noche. Hermione lo consideró innecesario. ¿Qué podían necesitar que no tuviesen ya? Bueno, quizás otro de esos masajes en la espalda…

Acabaron sentándose a comer en un restaurante italiano, y, después de que el camarero, un chico rubio que se deshizo en atenciones hacia las tres, en especial Hermione, les llevase la cuenta, la chica dejó a su madre y su tía conversando entre ellas y paseó la mirada por los alrededores, observando a la gente que, ajetreada, iba de un lado a otro con cara de apuro. Qué contraste, con lo relajadita que estaba ella…

Pero de pronto se tensó. No podía ser en serio. ¿Qué clase de broma era esa? No podía ser…

oºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºo

Dado que la tarde anterior no había logrado nada salvo dar vueltas y más vueltas y terminar de agotar su depósito de gasolina y desgastar los neumáticos de su flamante coche, aquella mañana Draco decidió ir a la hora de comer a casa de la castaña, dispuesta a pillarla desprevenida, pero últimamente Hermione parecía tener una vida demasiado agitada porque fue su padre, con aspecto despistado, quien le abrió la puerta al chico.

-Buenos días – saludó el padre de Hermione.

-Buenos días, señor Granger. ¿está su hija en casa? – preguntó, haciendo gala de sus mejores modales.

-No, ha salido con su madre y su tía. ¿Y tú eres…?

-Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. (NdA: Bond, James Bond xDD) ¿Sabe cuándo volverá?

-Probablemente están aquí para la cena, así que te pilla un poco fuera de hora. Pero ahora mismo – el señor Granger miró su reloj – deben de estar comiendo en el centro comercial. Al menos, eso me dijeron.

Draco sintió cómo si un enorme globo se expandiese en su pecho y tuvo que forzarse a mantener la calma.

-Muchas gracias, siento haberle molestado.

-Nada, nada. Buena suerte. Soy el primero en saber lo tozuda que es mi hija – afirmó el hombre, guiñándole un ojo antes de cerrar la puerta y dejarle totalmente alucinado.

El rubio sacudió la cabeza, en parte divertido, se subió a su coche y se puso camino al centro comercial, deseando encontrarla allí por fin y no verse obligado a molestar a la familia por tercera vez aquella noche para asegurarse de que la encontraría en casa. Sin embargo, en cuanto se encontró en la planta de las cafeterías y restaurantes, se dio cuenta de que le quedaba bastante trabajo: buscarla en medio de aquella maraña de gente iba a ser complicado.

Comenzó a pasear sus ojos de cara en cara, pero no la vio. Avanzó un poco por entre los restaurantes, mirando las mesas y sus comensales, buscándola, hasta que se topó con unos ojos castaños que se habían abierto de par en par al verle.

Aunque estaba seguro de que era ella, lo cierto era que le costó bastante reconocerla: llevaba el pelo liso y brillante, un poco recogido en la parte de atrás, y estaba muy claro que algo se había hecho, porque ya no era solamente castaño, sino también un poco rubio. Se quedó mirándola con tanto empeño que apenas si se percató de que la chica había logrado levantar a las dos adultas que la acompañaban y que luchaba por arrastrarlas bien lejos de allí cuanto antes.

Draco avanzó decidido entre la gente y se plantó ante Hermione y las dos mujeres que la acompañaban con expresión desafiante.

-Buenos días – saludó con frialdad.

-Buenos días – respondió tía Betsy, sorprendida y sin saber quién era mientras Hermione miraba hacia otra parte con expresión molesta.

-Hola Draco – saludó la madre de la chica, conciliadora.

-Señora Granger – el chico miró a Hermione, que se mantenía en sus trece de no dirigirle ni una vaga ojeada - ¿Podemos hablar?

-Tengo cosas que hacer.

-Solo será un momento – repuso él, todavía frío.

-Otro día.

-Ahora.

-Déjame en paz.

-Hermione…

-Cielo, habla con él – intervino con voz gorjeante y aguda tía Betsy – Nosotras te esperamos en la tienda de complementos de Madame Malkin ¿vale?

-Mira qué amable es tu tía, Hermy – añadió Draco, con retintín – Ahora ya no tienes excusa.

Y sin más dilación, la agarró de un brazo y la alejó de la mesa. Hermione intentó soltarse, maldiciendo a su tía y a unos cuantos antepasados de ésta, pero el rubio la arrastró hasta una esquina junto al escaparate de una pastelería cerrada y se quedó cara a cara con ella.

-Granger… - empezó.

Hermione bufó.

-¡Vale, vale! ¿Qué demonios quieres? – preguntó de malos modos.

-Hablar. ¿Por qué me evitas?

Ella le miró incrédula.

-¡Porque se acabó! – exclamó, en un tono falso pero extrañamente convincente - ¡Tenemos lo que queríamos! Pansy está de nuevo pegada a tu culo y Harry persigue el mío otra vez. El mundo gira de nuevo en dirección correcta…

Draco jamás lo admitiría, pero algo en la expresión indiferente y obvia de la chica le dolió. Quizás fuera el hecho de saber que para ella nada había significado lo mismo que para él. O quizás que realmente se creyó que iba en serio. Pero el caso fue que no se molestó en averiguarlo. Sus ojos recuperaron la capa de escarcha habitual y la miraron como siempre antes de todo aquel juego: como si no le importase lo más mínimo su existencia.

Y fue el turno de Hermione de partirse en dos ante aquella mirada.

-Bien. Siento haberte molestado, pelo-escoba. – dijo él con una sonrisa totalmente carente de alegría – Aquí acaba la tregua.

-Un placer haber trabajado juntos – repuso ella, en el mismo tono helado, tragándose todos sus sentimientos y necesidades de pedirle que le explicara lo de Pansy y la escuchase a ella confesar todo lo que llevaba dentro.

Ni siquiera se estrecharon las manos. Sencillamente, Hermione cogió aire, dio media vuelta y se alejó. Draco, por su parte, se aguantó las ganas de llamarla y pedirle que olvidase lo que acababan de decirse.

También se marchó de allí.

oºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºo

-Cielo, podrías haberte quedado con él un ratito más… - gorjeó tía Betsy, con una mirada pícara.

-Betsy, no es su novio – atajó la madre de Hermione, observando el rostro de la chica.

-Oh… perdona querida – Betsy la miró preocupada para luego chillar, mirando por encima de su hombro - ¡¡Mirad qué colores en terciopelo!! ¿De verdad que ninguna necesita unos zapatos?

La señora Granger sonrió, resignada, suspiró y apretó levemente la mano de su hija antes de ir a contener a la fiera de la moda que era su cuñada.

Hermione no abrió la boca en toda la tarde. De hecho, cuando regresaron a casa para prepararse y se encontraron con un agradable olorcillo a pavo asado con verduras y cierta tarta cargada de chocolate en fase de producción, no le dijo nada a su padre, si no que se limitó a subir a su cuarto a prepararse para la cena.

No le habían hecho falta muchas pistas después de aquella escena con Malfoy para darse cuenta de que se había colgado como una idiota del chico. Y se maldecía interiormente por haber sido tan tonta como para haber caído. Ella, que se reía de las chicas con las que solían salir esa clase de chicos, sufría ahora el castigo divino. Porque ella prefería pensar que era un castigo divino a aceptar que, sencillamente, se había enamorado de él.

oºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºo

Las fiestas navideñas en casa de los Malfoy nunca habían sido de gran alegría y espíritu familiar. de hecho, aquella noche sus padres habían organizado una recepción para todas las familias amigas e importantes de la zona en un acto de interesada cortesía. Su padre se mostraba cortés con los hombres y galante con las mujeres como sólo él sabía hacer y su madre lucía sus mejores galas comprando a todo el mundo con su mejor sonrisa plastificada.

Y él, mientras tanto, se hinchaba a copas de champán de cada bandeja que le pasaba por delante, en compañía de otros amigos.

-¿Dónde has dejado a tu conejita esta noche, Malfoy? – preguntó un medio borracho Blaise Zabini que le sonreía tontamente a una de las camareras disfrazadas de mamá Noel.

-Oh, Blaise, que poca cabeza tienes… – siseó una voz insinuante, colocándose entre el aludido y el chico rubio – Ella ya es historia. las cosas vuelven a su cauce y nosotros volvemos a estar juntos.

Zabini miró a Pansy, incrédulo. Él creía que la gente de clase alta no debía mezclarse con el resto y eso todo el mundo lo sabía, pero, dejando a un lado al snob que llevaba dentro, si juzgaba como hombre tenía que se sincero y admitir que nadie en su sano juicio saldría con Pansy teniendo la oportunidad de hacerlo con Granger. Al menos, después de haberla conocido "más allá de los libros", lo que ya decía mucho a favor de la castaña: ella sabía leer.

-Pansy, llama a alguna mamá Noel y tráenos algo más de beber, anda, encanto – musitó Draco, también bastante bebido.

La chica sonrió coquetamente y desapareció en medio de la multitud, buscando más líquidos. El joven Malfoy sintió deseos de estamparse de cabeza contra el pico de la mesa.

-Zabini – dijo, con voz ronca – Por favor, o la matas a ella o me matas a mí, pero si estamos los dos vivos no voy a aguantar mucho.

El chico se rió, divertido, y le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda, a modo de consuelo. Era todo lo que iba a hacer.

-Amigo – dijo, levantando su copa – eres un imbécil – y se la bebió de un trago.

oºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºo

_La familia Zabini se complace en invitar a los señores Granger e hija a la fiesta de Nochevieja que tendrá lugar en la casa familiar la noche de fin de año a las diez y media. Imprescindible etiqueta._

_Esperamos que acudan._

Y, un poco más abajo, escrito a bolígrafo con la irregular caligrafía de Blaise, ponía.

_Hermione, casa de la piscina._


	14. AVISO

_Hola a todos, mis amores!!_

_Vale, vale, ya sé, os veo a todos pensando "¿Esto no es otro chapter? ¬¬" Pues no lo es, siento decepcionaros. Es un aviso, para que escuchéis y/o descarguéis las canciones que saldrán en el siguiente y último capítulo del fic. Bueno, que no es obligación, ya sabéis, pero por si os interesa coger el ambiente para cada escena, jeje._

_Las canciones son:_

**- We used to be friends ** The Dandy Warhols

**- Party like a rockstar** JT Experience

**- If that's what it takes** Bon Jovi (la canción que da título al fic )

_Solo son esas tres, porque tampoco voy a perder mucho tiempo en poner canciones (salvo por la última, claro :P XD), pero creo que estaría bien que las escuchaseis _

_El capítulo lo colgaré el día de Nochevieja, ya que transcurre en esa noche, justamente jeje. Nos vemos gente!!_

_JaneAddams_


	15. Finite Incantatem

**NdA:** reviews, comentarios, saluditos y buenos deseos de año nuevo, al final del capítulo ;)

**Disclaimer: **por ser el último capítulo, lo pongo XD ningún personaje es mío (aunque hay cierto rubio que me encantaría que lo fuera XD)Yo solo he cogido el producto de una tía súper millonaria y le he dado la vuelta hasta dejarlo patas arriba. Sin cobrar un duro, claro. ¬¬ xD

**14**

-¡Estás preciosa! – exclamó su padre cuando ella llegó al salón.

-¿Verdad que sí? – añadió su madre, mirándola orgullosa – Si es que cuando se arregla…

-¡Mamá! – exclamó Hermione molesta, con algo de reproche.

-Las cosas como son, cariño, tienes potencial pero te faltan ganas.

-Ahora estás sonando como tía Betsy.

La señora Granger puso cara de horror y padre e hija se rieron.

-Vamos ya o no llegaremos – dijo el hombre, tendiéndole el brazo a su esposa.

La familia Granger al completo salió de su casa y se montó en el coche. Era 31 de diciembre, la noche más festejada del año, y ellos iban camino de una gran fiesta a casa de los Zabini. La razón por la que les habían invitado todavía escapaba a su entendimiento. No tenían contacto con ellos y los Granger no eran una familia especialmente ostentosa. Era cierto que en su trabajo con la clínica dental, ganaban bastante, pero ni de lejos alcanzaban el nivel de vida de aquellas personas. Pero, claro, cuando te invitan a un cotillón de Nochevieja, lo que menos te importa es por qué lo hagan.

Al llegar a la casa de los anfitriones, no pudieron menos que admirar el despliegue. Luces de Navidad brillaban por todos los árboles del jardín, que sumido en la oscuridad parecían dejar flotar cientos y cientos de libélulas de colores. Del interior de la casa salía música y sonido de voces y animación, y algunas personas estaban llegando y, parados en la entrada, saludaban a los Zabini.

Al acercarse a la puerta, Hermione trató de localizar a Blaise, porque algo le decía que la invitación para su familia corría más a cuenta suya que de sus padres, pero no logró verle. Los Zabini la saludaron a ella más que a su madre y su padre, ya que la tenían más localizada por compartir clase con su hijo, y finalmente la chica logró deshacerse de formalidades y la madre de Blaise le invitó a unirse a la fiesta que tenían montada sus compañeros de instituto en la casa de la piscina.

Hermione sonrió, divertida, mientras avanzaba entre aquella masa de gente que poblaba el salón, buscando la salida al jardín.

"Casa de la piscina… Qué pijerío."

Sin embargo, tuvo que tragarse sus palabras sobre el pijerío en cuanto llegó al punto de reunión de los adolescentes. Vale que todos iban de etiqueta, y que las corbatas de los chicos se habían perdido hacía ya un buen rato, las camisas tenían principios desabrochados y los peinados de la mayoría de las chicas… bueno, básicamente ya no había peinados; pero lo peor de todo era que, por primera vez en su vida, rodeada de aquella gente, Hermione tuvo la sensación de que no desentonaba.

Sintió unas manos en su cintura.

-Bienvenida, seas quien seas – susurró una voz en su oído.

Hermione se giró bruscamente.

-¡Zabini!

-¡Hermione! – exclamó él en el mismo tono, divertido – Así que al final has venido¿eh? Supongo que tus padres estarán en la casa.

-Sí. ¿Fue cosa tuya? – sonrió ella, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-En gran parte. Y a mi padre le pareció bien.

El chico le lanzó una mirada apreciativa de arriba abajo y soltó un silbido.

-Preciosa – dijo, halagador.

-Siempre – ella le guiñó un ojo, sorprendiéndose incluso a sí misma.

Tampoco era que no pudiese echarse flores alguna vez¿no? Porque era cierto que aquella noche estaba especialmente guapa, hasta ella, que nunca se miraba en el espejo más de diez segundos, se había quedado cinco minutos con la vista clavada en su reflejo antes de salir de casa.

Llevaba el pelo castaño con sus mechas claras cayendo liso e impecable por sus hombros (trabajo que le había llevado media hora con las planchas). Se había maquillado solo un poco, haciendo brillar sus labios y dándoles color a sus párpados. Y luego estaba el vestido. Quisiera o no, Zabini tenía que admitir que pocas veces había visto a una chica tan guapa así vestida como ella. El vestido era blanco, de tela suave como la seda y largo hasta el suelo. Dos tiras unidas en su nuca caían ocultando sus pechos y se unían de nuevo en la cintura, creando un escote vertiginoso, y su espalda quedaba al aire, totalmente desnuda. Brillaba con luz propia aquella noche y eso que ni una joya rozaba su piel. Era, sencillamente, ella misma de blanco.

-¡Herms! – exclamó una voz familiar, llamando la atención de la chica, que se giró para ver quién la llamaba.

-¡Ginny!

La pelirroja, con Luna a su lado, se acercaba hasta ella. Las dos recién llegadas le lanzaron sendas sonrisas a Blaise, que se retiró discretamente en busca de alguna chica con la que compartir la botella de champán que llevaba en la mano.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? – preguntó Hermione, descolocada. Desde luego, no se esperaba encontrárselas allí.

-Nos han invitado, por supuesto – contestó Luna, sonriendo – Blaise mandó las cartas a nuestros padres.

Hermione sonrió por dentro. En el fondo, era buen chaval.

-Estáis preciosas – comentó la castaña, admirando los trajes de sus amigas.

La pelirroja llevaba un vestido tan largo como el suyo, negro y de tirantes finos y escote bajo, con piedrecitas adornando su cintura. Luna iba con un vestido rojo, con vuelo, que se ceñía bajo su pecho y luego caía holgado hasta sus rodillas. Las dos llevaban el pelo recogido, con algunos mechones libres sobre sus hombros, y estaban tan poco maquilladas como ella, aunque sus mejillas estaban encendidas por el calor. Era obvio que y habían pasado un buen rato bailando.

-Ron, Fred, George y Neville están por allí – Ginny hizo un gesto indefinido con la mano – Pero da igual. ¿Le has visto ya?

Con toda la excitación del momento, Hermione ni se había acordado del rubio, pero ahora le parecía obvio que estaría por allí. Después de todo, Blaise y él tenían una relación bastante estrecha. Indefinida entre la amistad y la rivalidad, pero estrecha, al fin y al cabo.

-No. – negó, categóricamente, deseando cambiar de tema. - ¿Vamos a beber algo?

Luna asintió, la tomó del brazo y se perdieron entre la gente. Draco y Zabini se miraron. Habían escuchado la conversación a un par de metros sin que ellas se percatasen. El rubio se limitó a mantener su cara inexpresiva. A Blaise se le escapó una sonrisita irónica: entre la mal fingida indiferencia de Malfoy y el alcohol que ya llevaba en sangre se le estaba presentando una noche que iba a ser interesante.

-¿Una copa? – propuso Draco con tono frío.

-Draaaaacoooooo…

-No puede ser – murmuró el aludido, desesperado, y después se dio la vuelta con expresión altiva, dando el tipo como siempre – Pansy…

-Anda, vamos a bailar… - pidió Pansy con tono aún más repelente de lo normal.

-Si casi no te tienes en pie.

-Es igual. Tú me llevas.

-Esto no es un vals.

Pansy puso morros de enfadada y le pegó con flojeza en uno de los hombros, casi ida por completo.

-Parece que no quieras bailar conmigo… - comenzó a sollozar.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco. Había aguantado mucho más tiempo del que él mismo y la mayoría de la gente esperaba y ya estaba muy harto de todo aquello… así que decidió ponerle fin rápidamente.

-Quizás sea porque NO quiero. – dijo y Pansy le miró todavía con los morros puestos – Vete a darle la tabarra a otro, Parkinson. Yo ya estoy muy cansado – añadió, con su mejor tono de soy-el-hombre-de-escarcha-y-como-sigas-así-te-escarcho-a-ti-también, mientras le soltaba las muñecas.

Blaise, al que los últimos cuatro daikiris ya le estaban haciendo efecto, soltó una risita estúpida y se alejó junto a Draco por el medio de la multitud, dejando ambos a Pansy en el sitio.

oºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºo

-Tu hermano acabará matándome – le dijo Hermione a Fred en cuanto regresó de nuevo a donde estaba el grupo.

-Pues prepárate, porque en cuanto arreglen el cd de nuevo, sales conmigo – le replicó éste.

Hermione miró al cielo y puso cara de plegaria. Sus amigos se rieron.

Apenas si faltaba un cuarto de hora para que hubiera que tomar las uvas y la castaña ya había bailado con George, Ron, Neville, Ginny y Luna, Cedric Diggory (que pasaba por allí buscando a sus amigos), Ernie McMillan (al que los gemelos habían apartado de ella a la mitad de la pieza porque "miraban a Hermione de forma poco caballerosa") y Parvati y Lavender.

Hermione bebió un sorbo del vaso de Fred para calmar su sed y pronto se vio arrastrada a la pista por el chico, en cuanto la música comenzó a sonar de nuevo. Ni se molestó en replicar porque sabía que sería inútil. Fred la llevaba de la mano y se detuvo con ella en cuanto encontró un hueco en medio de todo el mogollón. En momentos como aquellos, era cuando la chica daba las gracias por haber tenido reflejos suficientes como para haber comprado su vestido con truco: ya no la cubría hasta los pies, sino que el pliegue, que había parecido un pequeño bordado por encima de sus rodillas, había ocultado una cremallera. Hablando claro, Hermione se había deshecho de la parte de debajo de su vestido que ahora era de falda corta y cómoda para bailar.

_Come on now, sugar,_

_Bring it on, bring it on, yeah._

_Just remember me when you're good to go_

_Come on now, honey,_

_Bring it on, bring it on, yeah._

_Just remember me when… we used to be friends,_

_A long time ago, we used to be friends…_

Quizás si Hermione hubiera prestado un poco más de atención se habría fijado en que Luna y Ginny habían dejado de bailar juntas para contemplar cierta escenita dada por una morena medio borracha y un rubio platino excesivamente arrogante, pero estaba demasiado ocupada olvidada de todo, bailando y divirtiéndose, como para percatarse. Y, además, la escena se disolvió tan rápido como había llegado, así que los demás consideraron innecesario comentarla entre ellos mientras en esa casa siguiera quedando música y bebida.

oºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºo

_I'm gonna party like a rock star, hit a bunch of strip bars_

_Wake up naked in a hotel room_

_Throw my TV out the window, _

_Smoke a bunch of indo_

_Anything to get my mind off of you._

_Find a telephone pole to wrap around my car,_

_And party like a rock star._

"Pues sí, menuda fiesta…" se dijo, sarcástico.

Estaba tirado en una de las hamacas, con toda la camisa del esmoquin fuera de lugar y un botellín de cerveza en la mano. Daba una imagen patética de sí mismo, pero en realidad no le apetecía nada más. Se estaba aburriendo como una ostra desde que había llegado¡él¡El Rey¿Qué estaba pasando allí? Y encima Blaise había ligado con una belleza de un colegio francés, hija de unos amigos de sus padres, llamada Delacour, y le había dejado allí tirado, cual rastrojo.

Y su malestar no tenía nada que ver con aquello, pensó de pronto, encendido y molesto. En el fondo, le daba exactamente igual haber roto con Pansy o que Blaise hubiese desaparecido en el interior del cobertizo con aquella rubia despampanante (cosa que sabía perfectamente que tarde o temprano sucedería, Zabini era un mujeriego y eso no iba a cambiar, y menos en Nochevieja). Lo que de verdad le había amargado la noche era haber visto a su castaña, ahora ya no-pelo-escoba, pasándoselo en grande sin saber de él ni importarle, demasiado ocupada bailando y saltando con todos los chicos de la fiesta.

Cerró los ojos, con ganas de caerse dormido o inconsciente o lo que fuera, y despertar al día siguiente cuando ya todo el mundo estuviera resacoso y dormido para poder irse a su casa. Sintió cómo de repente su asiento se hundía unos centímetros y se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba solo.

-Malfoy – le dijo firmemente una voz conocida.

-¡Abre los ojos! – dijo otra voz, femenina también, y bastante impaciente.

El rubio obedeció, más por curiosidad que por otra cosa, y se encontró a una rubia de ojos saltones y una pelirroja con cara de malhumor mirándole.

-¿Qué? - La pelirroja le pellizcó y él soltó una exclamación de dolor. - ¿A qué ha venido eso? – preguntó, frotándose la zona dolorida e incorporándose un poco.

-¡Despierta¿Eres idiota?

-Ginny… - Luna la miró, más calmada, y su amiga se limitó a resoplar ligeramente, furiosa, y mirar hacia otro lado – Verás Malfoy, Hermione nos lo ha contado todo. TODO. Y veníamos a…

-¡Eres idiota! – terminó estallando la pelirroja de nuevo, y ya no hubo forma de pararla - ¡Los dos lo sois! Si se nota a kilómetros de distancia que ahora ya no estáis fingiendo. ¡Queréis enrollaros de una vez y acabar con esto ya¡Vaya turra que estáis dando con todo este rollo!

Entre los tres se hizo el silencio. Malfoy estaba flipado, Ginny había vuelto a girar la cabeza furiosa hacia otro lado y Luna se había quedado con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca también.

-Eh… bueno, básicamente yo iba a decir eso – observó Luna – pero con más delicadeza.

Malfoy seguía sin reaccionar. ¿De dónde se habían escapado aquel par de maníacas? Y, más importante¿por qué dejaban a Weasley sin correa¡Daba un miedo que dejaba tieso! Para cuando el rubio recobró la compostura, ya había perdido mucho efecto.

-No me parece que sea asunto vuestro.

La pelirroja resopló y por un momento Draco temió que le fuera a saltar encima y arañarle, pero Luna la sujetó por el brazo y ambas se levantaron. Ginny desapareció pronto entre la gente, pero la rubia se giró y le sonrió antes de marcharse.

-Como tú quieras, pero por lo menos no lo has negado.

oºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºo

-¡Una! – primera uva - ¡Dos! – la segunda - ¡Tres! – la tercera…

Para cuando llegaron a la undécima, la gente ya se había atragantado con las diez anteriores, y muy pocos lograron tomarse las doce sin que les diera un ataque de tos y casi muriesen ahogados, pero eso a la mayoría les dio igual, porque felicitarse el año nuevo era la mejor manera de abrazar a alguien que te gustase sin quedar mal por ello. Después de todo, le estabas deseando un año lleno de felicidad ¿no¿Qué más daba que la felicidad te la llevases tú por tenerle cerca?

Hermione felicitó a todos sus amigos con una sonrisa en los labios hasta que Ginny apartó de un empujón discreto a Ernie McMillan, que lucía entusiasmado por la perspectiva de un abrazo, y señaló con un gesto de cabeza al rubio que se había acabado las uvas con Blaise y otro grupito más de gente. Hermione miró a su amiga y ella levantó las cejas en un gesto de obviedad. La castaña suspiró. Bueno, sería una muestra de cortesía, nada más…

_I played the part of a broken heart upon a shelf (Hice el papel de un corazón roto en una estantería)_

_I played that part so lonely and so well (Y lo hice tan solo y tan bien)_

_Thought that love belonged to someone else not me and you (Pensaba que el amor era para cualquier otro, no para nosotros)_

_Yeah, I know that you've been shattered , you been bruised (Sé que te han sacudido y golpeado)_

_We both know what it feels like when you lose (Y los dos sabemos lo que se siente al perder)_

_But I'd bet my life on the roll of the dice for you (Pero apostaría mi vida a los dados por ti)_

-Feliz año – sonrió la chica al acercarse.

La mayoría la miraron sorprendidos, pero Blaise se mostró caballeroso y satisfecho y la invitó a sentarse en su sitio, levantándose… del lado de Draco.

-Gracias Granger – fue todo lo que dijo el rubio, sin siquiera mirarla.

Un ligero bufido escapó de los labios de Hermione y antes de que las cosas fueran a peor, Zabini encontró la manera de alejar al resto de allí para dejarles solos: se los llevó porque saltó al agua agarrando por la cintura a dos de las chicas del grupo y arrastrándolas con él. Claro, el resto corrieron hacia el borde de la piscina, riéndose, abandonando a la parejita. Draco y Hermione sonrieron, cada uno por su lado al ver la escena, y luego, sin querer, se miraron.

_If that's what it takes, that's what I'd do (Si es lo que necesita, es lo que haré)_

_Tonite 's the night, I'm gonna prove it to you (Esta noche es la noche y te lo voy a demostrar)_

_Do I have to break down, baby just to break through (¿Tengo que caer, cariño, solo para lograrlo?)_

_If that's what it takes, that's what I'd do (Si es lo que necesita, es lo que haré)_

_If that's what it takes... (Si es lo que necesita…)_

-Lo siento¿Vale? – terminó suspirando ella – Me comporté como una cría de siete años… aunque se aproxime bastante a tu edad mental.

Draco sonrió aún más por dentro. Esa era Hermione Granger, que ni disculpándose podía evitar el meter una pulla entre ellos. Y, sin embargo, allí estaba, dando su brazo a torcer por una vez en su vida. Y ante él, lo que era un mérito todavía más grande. En cambio, no era aquello lo que más le interesaba en esos momentos.

-Tampoco yo he sido completamente un adulto con todo esto – admitió el chico.

Se miraron de nuevo, sin saber qué decirse.

-Bien… - musitó ella, incómoda – Y una vez dicho todo… ¡volvamos a la bebida!

Pero no obtuvo respuesta por su parte. Lo cierto era que ninguno de los dos tenía muchas ganas de alejarse, pero por otro lado no tenían ni idea sobre si acercarse más o no. El caso era que tenían encima un ambiente curioso… Se pusieron en pie.

-¿Salimos al jardín? – propuso de pronto Draco.

Hermione le miró, no muy convencida, pero en cuanto vio que Cedir Diggory salía de la piscina completamente empapado y con intenciones de tirarla al agua, se apresuró a agarrar al rubio del brazo y salir al exterior.

Fuera hacía un frío que pelaba y ninguno de los dos iba muy abrigado, que digamos: Draco iba en camisa (bueno, los pantalones también los conservaba, pero eso se da por hecho) y Hermione de tirantes y falda corta. Menos mal que antes de ser arrastrado por la chica, él había alargado el brazo y había cogido un par de chaquetas de esmoquin con dueños desaparecidos. Le pasó una a Hermione, que se la echó por los hombros. Le iba terriblemente grande, pero por lo menos era calentita.

_I bet you counted all the tears I bet you've cried (Apuesto a que has contado cada lágrima que lloraste)_

_I bet you swore you'd never let love back inside (Apuesto que juraste no volver a enamorarte)_

_'Cause it hurt you way too bad to say good-bye (Porque te dolió demasiado para decir adiós)_

_Now, there'll be times when I might put us to the test (Ahora habrá veces que tengamos que probarnos)_

_And it's hard for broken hearts to just forget (Y es duro para los corazones rotos simplemente olvidar)_

_But I'm driving blind, I'll lay it all on the line for you (Pero estoy conduciendo a ciegas y todo por ti)_

Echaron a andar sin rumbo, solo dando un pequeño paseo, y no dijeron nada hasta que se detuvieron bastante alejados de la casa de la piscina, donde todavía podía oírse el jaleo. De la casa de los Zabini salían leves notas de música que quedaban ahogadas por el ruido de la fiesta que tenían montada los jóvenes en la parte de atrás.

-Tenemos… ¿tenemos algo de lo que hablar? – preguntó Hermione, no muy segura. En realidad, una vez disculpados ambos, ya no se le ocurría qué más decir.

Bueno, en realidad sí, pero no pensaba decirlo.

-No lo sé.

Draco estaba exactamente igual que ella. ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan endiabladamente complicado? Con lo fácil que había sido aquella noche en su casa, después de darse de cojinazos e insultarse como dos críos pequeños… Sonrió levemente, divertido, recordando.

Hermione vio su sonrisa y no pudo evitar que se le escapase otra igual. No tenía ni idea de por qué sonreía él, pero era contagioso. Y le gustaba. Estaba mejor cuando sonreía. Esas muecas altivas y frías suyas siempre estaban vacías, pero cuando sonreía… Draco pareció notar su mirada, porque se giró hacia ella también.

La chica no pudo contenerse, se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso suave en la mejilla.

Volvieron a mirarse. Draco tenía cara de no haber comprendido del todo y Hermione bajó la vista, algo avergonzada. No acababa de entender por qué había hecho eso. Solo… solo le había apetecido y… ¡Dios, en qué estaba pensando! Deseosa de que aquella escena se borrase, dio media vuelta con intención de regresar a la casa, pero Draco fue más rápido que ella: la cogió de la muñeca, la giró hacia él y la besó.

Al principio sintió cómo la chica se tensaba en sus manos, pero cuando la abrazó por la cintura y profundizó el beso, Hermione se relajó, y llevó sus brazos hasta el cuello del chico, rodeándolo.

_If that's what it takes, that's what I'd do (Si es lo que necesita, es lo que haré)_

_Tonite 's the night, I'm gonna prove it to you (Esta noche es la noche y te lo voy a demostrar)_

_Do I have to break down, baby just to break through (¿Tengo que caer, cariño, solo para lograrlo?)_

_If that's what it takes, that's what I'd do (Si es lo que necesita, es lo que haré)_

_If that's what it takes... (Si es lo que necesita…)_

Acababa de comenzar un año nuevo. Y prometía ser mejor que el anterior.

_**Finite Incantatem**_

* * *

_¡¡Hola!!_

_Bueno, gentecilla¿qué os ha parecido el final? Espero que os haya gustado. Ha acabado happy ¿no? ;)_

_Se me hace rarísimo saber que ha terminado. No es que lleve mucho tiempo escribiéndolo, pero ahora se me queda así como un vacío... Voy a echar de menos a Draco y Hermione. A estos Draco y Hermione, quiero decir, porque estoy segura de que acabaré escribiendo algún otro fic sobre ellos, aunque sea en Hogwarts (y mira que no sé si hacerlo, porque tengo la sensación de que acabaría demasiado trágico, como el otro que ya tengo escrito) Pero, en fin, así son las cosas._

_**Las canciones,** salvo por la de Bon Jovi (que, por cierto, era la que estaba escuchando cuando escribí el primer capítulo jeje y que ya tenía muy claro que iba a ser el colofón final del fic) se me ocurrieron el otro día. Con la tontería de que ahora me he enganchado a Verónica Mars y busco vídeos en Youtube fijaos lo que acaba pasando xD me pareció que encajaban bien en el contexto, así que las decidí poner. ¿Qué es de una fiesta sin música? Me alegro de que os hayan gustado. Había pensado en **poner alguna más**, pero me pareció sobrecargarlo un poco, así que si queréis os digo los títulos por si os apetece escucharlas: "Momentary thing" de Something happens, "So happy together" de Simple Plan y "Tainted love" de The Pussycat Dolls._

_Otra cosa que quiero deciros antes de que se me olvide: si queréis ver **el vestido de Hermione**, buscad en e google los modelitos de Angelina Jolie en los Oscar, porque es uno de los trajes que llevaba. Más concretamente, el que llevó el año en que los presentó ella _

_Quiero **daros las gracias** a todos los que lo habéis leído y muchas más gracias todavía a los que habéis dejado algún review (a los que habéis estado ahí, clavados en cada capítulo, quiero enviaros un Draco/Fred/Blaise con un lazo rojo. SOLO con un lazo rojo xDDD). Ya sé que es un latazo enorme, pero es lo que ayuda a seguir escrbiendo. Y, ahora, **contesto reviews** para acabar bien el fic y el año _

**Lizirien**: hola mi amor! sí, en el fondo, Blaise es un cielín xD lo que pasa es que lo ponen malvado y maquinador en demasiadas historias (Rowling incluida) pero, bueno, si Draco tiene su corazoncito¿por qué Zabini no? ;) me alegro de que te hayan gustado las canciones The Dandy Warhols también es uno de mis grupos favoritos! muchas gracias por tu apoyo guapa!! nos vemos!!

**Yeire**¡se acabó! la verdad es que también a mí se me ha hecho muy cortito :'( pero creo que es así como tiene que terminar, porque estoy segura de que si intentase alargarlo dejaría de gustarme tanto y quedaría muy forzado ;) gracias por tus reviews y espero verte en otros fics besukos!!

**yo**: bueno... tampoco es que sea muy difícil ir más guapa que Pansy¿no? XD pero Hermione iba preciosa, o al menos tal y como la imagino yo. busca fotos de Angelina Jolie en los Oscar y verás si iba guapa o no, jeje gracias por todos tus reviews nos veremos de nuevo!

**Alessandra Castle**: menos mal que al final Herms ha dado su brazo a torcer, porque si no vaya futuro se les auguraba a estos dos... y también menos mal que Draco derritió su capa de escarcha. estaba empezando a hacer un frío... xD pero estaba claro que con Pansy no iba a durar mucho ¡no la aguanta! al menos, no después de haber conocido a Hermione, que sí tiene dos dedos de frente xD gracias por todos tus comments!!

**silviota**: mmmm ¿un epílogo? Los había pensado, la verdad, pero no sabría qué poner. ¿que fueron muy felices y comieron perdices¿o que se separaron después de unos años? no me gusta cómo quedaría nada de ello. Si se me ocurre algo interesante, lo escribiré, pero de momento así se queda.

**damari**: sí, pobres padres de Hermione. ya me los imagino "Si es que nos la pervierten" xD jeje. gracias por tus commens¡nos vemos!

**Floh Black**: un plan de Zabini? nah, o al menos, no del todo. la invitó porque le parece que está muy buena, para qué engañarnos xD pero no se lo vamos a tener en cuenta porque ha ayudado a acabar bien, así que ¡le queremos! xD ¿a las 3 d la mañana rodeada de amistades y leyendo¡disfruta de la fiesta que esto todavía estará colgado en año nuevo! xD pero cuidadín con la bebida, que con resaca no se disfruta tanto XD gracias por tu apoyo, wapa!

**RociRadcliffe**: Blaise de Cupido¡no por favor, perdería encanto! el hombre se limita a dejar caer las cosas, así, con disimulo xD y lo de las peleas entre la parejita estelar ya es un hecho¿qué sería de elos sin discutir? xD espero que te haya gustado el final

**Lisky**: supongo que te referirás a que los Malfoy no la invitarón a su cotillón de Nochebuena. a mí tampoco! ¬¬ cualquier día les escribo un fic desagradable en el que mueren todos XD ¡dejarnos a nosotras sin fiesta! esto es el colmo... pero el espíritu festivo y navideño hace maravillas, jeje. gracias por tu review!

**harrymaniatica**: gracias me alegro de que te guste pero el final ha llegado, aunque creo que es de vuestro agrado. gracias por el review!

**Chica Malfoy**¡actualizado! xD gracias por todo! besukos!!

**Sami-Maraurder girl**¿"draco, hermione, piscina wow"? pervertida... XD pero zabini es el rey de la marcha, así que la cosa ha sido un desmadre xD lo siento si no ha sido muy largo, pero está escrito todo lo que debería además, tampoco quería que estuvieses con los ojos como platos durante varias horas, no fuera a ser que diese un ataque de algo XD muchas gracias por tu apoyo, nena! nos vemos!! ;)

**oromalfoy**: a mi también me da penita que la cosa se acabe, les he cogido mucho cariño a los personajes. y creo que, después de todo, sí que han sabido aprovechar la fiesta en condiciones¿no te parece? XD gracias por tus buenos deseos y por tu review! feliz año para ti también

**LadoOscuro**: si el padre de Hermione la mirase con lujuria, la chica correría a un convento XD y yo dejaría de escribir, traumatizada por mí misma XD gracias por todos tus reviews y muchos besukos!!

**ClockyEvans**: gracias :) en todas las fiestas de Zabini pasa algo, jeje, mítico disfraz de conejita el de Hermione, o aquel salto a la piscina junto a Draco... ains, que recuerdos xD y besar, sí que se han besado, pero les hemos dado un poco de intimidad xD gracias por tus reviews y un abrazo!!

**katekena**: bueno, enorme no ha sido, pero interesante espero que sí, jeje. sé que da mucha rabia colgarte d eun fic cuando ya lo están acabando, a mí me ha pasado y sé que fastidia mucho. en fin, gracias por tu comment y espero que te haya gustado el final!

**Diana**: gracias vas a hacer que me sonroje y todo XD a también me gustan algunas historias Hermione/Harry, pero es que son los dos tan modositos y buenos que le quitan mucho morbo al asunto XD y Ron... yo sigo pensando que tendría que estar con Luna XD es que me pegan muchísimo! por otro lado¿Lee y Herms? mmm... nunca se me había ocurrido y la verdad es que no sabría qué escribir con ellos, pero como se me ocurra algo escribo un fic ¡lo prometo! ;) gracias por tu review, wapa, y muchos besos!!

**beautifly92**¡wow! xD gracias por el comment!! XD

**Deydra Felton:** ¡hola mi amor! xD no te preocupes, que todos tenemos unas vidas muy ajetreadas (mirada de disimulo al techo xD) lo que me importas es que hayas encontrado un huequecito ¡gracias! nos veremos pronto!!

**Baddy**: y Nochevieja ya está aquí! que conste que lo cuelgo a estas horas para que los que salís de marcha podáis leerlo XD que yo esta noche por algún extraño motivo de la naturaleza me quedo en casa y estaré aburrida... quizás empiece otro fic... no sé XD bueno, que feliz año! XD

**beautycien hp**: gracias por tu comment y tus buenos deseos!! yo también te deseo un año nuevo estupendo!!

**Alex de Malfoy**: aquí me tienes, mi amor xD espero que puedas leerlo antes de irte de marcha y olvidarte de mí:'( xDDD lo de Celine Dion lo había visto buscando la letra de la canción XD pero es que la voz de esa tía me saca de quicio, así que ni la he escuchado. quizás algún día en que lleve varias tilas encima... XD muchas gracias por todos tus reviews, que has sido la primera en leer la mayoría de mis historias, y espero verte en otros fics pronto eh?! besukos!!!

**Lara**: gracias por todo así, en un momento y entre todos me estáis sacando los colores XD me alegro de que te hayan gustado las canciones y, aunque supongo que ya lo habrás leído en el fic, If That's What It takes significa "si es lo que necesita" o "si es lo necesario" :) un abrazo muy fuerte!!

_Jooooo qué pila de reviews OO he echado tres cuartos de hora para responderlos xD la verdad es que qué bien me hacéis sentir xD Quizás me repita mucho, pero, de verdad, muchísimas gracias a todos por haber seguido la historia. Y, antes de irme, quiero pediros el último favor:_

**¡un review de todo el mundo!**

_Estoy segura de que podréis encontrar un momentito para dejarme el último comment del fic, que me hace mucha ilusión, de verdad _

_Os deseo un **muy feliz año nuevo**, lleno de Dracos, Hermiones, magia e inspiración, que todo os vaya a pedir de boca y que sigáis siendo tan geniales y, por supuesto, que volvamos a encontrarnos ;) muchos besos y abrazos!_

_JaneAddams_


End file.
